L'amour comme réponse
by Peyrez
Summary: Rien n'est jamais facile quand la moitié de ses amis sont des loup garous. L'amitié se doit d'être plus forte, plus sincère et à toutes épreuves. Pourtant la trahison et les mensonges peuvent transformer la vie en cauchemar... Personnages : Scott, Allison, Stiles, Derek, Peter, Matt, Lydia, Jackson, Danny et tout le reste du groupe. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez jamais à commenter !
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf, son univers, ses personnages, tout appartient à Jeff Davis.

Rating : T

Note de l'auteur : Cette fic se déroule après la saison 2. J'ai modifié quelques détails : Matt n'est pas mort et fait partie du groupe, Derek et Stiles sont en couple ainsi que Danny et Isaac.

Joyeux Anniversaire ma Jumelle.

_**L'amour comme réponse**_

Prologue

* * *

La pluie battait contre les fenêtres du manoir des Hale. Allison avait rejoint le reste du groupe plus tôt dans la journée. Isaac était venu la chercher chez elle. Jules Argent n'avait rien dit lorsque le loup garou passa le seuil de la porte. Il n'avait rien dit non plus lorsqu'Isaac lui tendit la main le plus simplement possible. Leur entente n'avait rien d'étrange. Pas après tout ce qu'il c'était passé. Ce matin-là, le chasseur pensait que sa nièce devait être parmi ses amis.

Elle était entourée, oui. Mais elle avait besoin d'être seule. Encore terrifiée par ce qu'il s'était passé. Et tellement triste. Deux jours plus tôt, un drame avait frappé la meute.

La mort. Sentence irrévocable.

Pourtant le petit groupe avait connaissance d'un détail que les autres ignoraient à Beacon Hills. Cette tragédie portait avec elle la marque du courage et la noblesse d'une âme. Donner sa vie en ultime recours pour préserver celle de ses proches. Mais Allison était en colère. En colère que la seule solution eut été celle-ci. Pourtant personne n'en avait pris la décision. Personne. Exceptée une.

Le sacrifice. La plus belle preuve d'amour qui soit.

# # #

Quelqu'un tira Allison de ses sombres pensées. C'était Scott, le teint pâle et le cœur meurtri, qui la prit par la main. Il était là pour elle. Et elle était là pour lui. Pour le soutenir. À deux on est plus fort.

— Mon amour, nous y allons, la cérémonie a lieu dans une heure.

Personne ne parlait pendant le trajet. Personne n'avait les mots pour réconforter les autres. Aucune blague, aucune remarque naïve ou provocatrice ne vint les faire rire. Le silence était leur fardeau. Seul subsistait un trou béant dans leur cœur. Absence.

La petite église de Beacon Hills était sobrement fleurie. Le shérif était au premier rang à quelques sièges à droite de la famille Martin. Juste devant Danny et Isaac serrés l'un contre l'autre. Un sac aux couleurs des Mets était posé à ses pieds. Scott et Allison vinrent s'assoir près de lui. La jeune femme, le visage dissimulé derrière ses cheveux détachés osa regarder au fond de l'église. Des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas entraient encore. Des habitants de Beacon Hills. Ou d'ailleurs. Elle n'aurait su le dire. Leurs pas résonnaient dans l'imposante bâtisse de pierre. Le coach Finstock et même M. Harris étaient également là. En retrait. Scott lui serra la main. Elle se retourna totalement bouleversée. Comment pouvait-on un jour être prêt à affronter la mort d'un proche ?

La tristesse était si palpable qu'elle enserrait les gorges telle une écharpe de plomb. Les sanglots ramenaient l'assemblée à la triste réalité.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé et que seuls les pleurs faisaient encore échos dans le silence, une petite porte en bois s'ouvrit près de l'autel. Deux hommes vêtus de blanc poussèrent le cercueil aux yeux de tous. C'était tellement difficile de savoir son corps sans vie étendu dans une vulgaire boîte. Un sanglot à peine étouffé s'éleva près d'Allison.

Puis dans l'assemblée quelqu'un se leva pour le premier éloge funèbre.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Confession

_**L'amour comme réponse**_

Chapitre 1 – Confession

_9 mois plus tôt_

* * *

Stiles était étendu sur son lit. Derek lui avait une fois de plus demandé de parler à son père. De lui dire pour leur relation. D'avouer son homosexualité. En plus de révéler au shérif qu'il avait un copain, l'adolescent voulait lui préciser qu'il s'agissait de Derek Hale. Suspect numéro un dans une affaire de meurtres qui avait terrorisé Beacon Hills l'année dernière. Puis le mois de juillet avait été mouvementé, leurs mésaventures au Complexe du Paradis avaient fait naître des sentiments forts entre l'adolescent et l'alpha. Stiles et Derek. En couple. Mais pourquoi la situation apparaissait soudainement comme un problème, maugréa-t-il.

Il envoya un texto à Derek.

« Ce soir je parlerai à mon père. Je t'aime ».

# # #

Scott se réveilla en sursaut. La porte d'en bas venait d'être ouverte. Son ouïe sur-développée le renseigna aussitôt quant à l'identité de l'arrivant. Sa mère. Elle rentrait de sa nuit de garde. Il n'aurait pas été autant paniqué si Allison n'était pas dans son lit encore plongée dans un sommeil profond. Si jamais sa mère apprenait que la jeune fille avait passé la nuit ici, il l'entendrait râler jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Il descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre et entra dans la cuisine. Sa mère se servait à manger dans le réfrigérateur.

— Maman ! Ça va ?

— Oui et toi ? Tu es bien matinal ce matin, je t'ai manqué ?

— Euh…oui c'est ça, ta nuit n'a pas été trop difficile ?

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle faisait toujours ça pour dire qu'elle était très fatiguée. L'adolescent l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla dans le couloir.

— Je vais me coucher. Ne faites pas de bruit en descendant toi et Allison.

Scott resta bouche bée en haut de l'escalier. Il se remémora la soirée à la recherche d'un éventuel indice sur lequel sa mère aurait pu tomber. Le dîner romantique. Le film. Le baiser… Et mince il avait complètement oublié les chaussures banalement laissées à l'entrée !

Il se tapa le front et s'étala sur son lit ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller Allison qui marmonna deux mots incompréhensibles. Scott l'embrassa sur le front.

Dans exactement une heure on doit être au lycée. On, c'est-à-dire toi et moi. Et je pense que si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant on n'y sera jamais.

En guise réponse elle tenta de l'étouffer avec son propre oreiller. Puis se décida à se lever pour enfiler un t-shirt deux fois trop grand pour elle.

— Tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de voler un de mes t-shirts pour traverser le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain.

— Et tu voudrais que je me ballade toute nue ?

— C'est une idée…

— Scott je te rappelle qu'on doit être au lycée dans moins d'une heure maintenant…

Elle avait dit ça en lui jetant un regard coquin.

L'adolescent saisit un jeans et un t-shirt propres, les enfila, passa grossièrement sa main dans sa tignasse brune et se déclara prêt pour la rentrée scolaire.

# # #

Sur le parking du lycée, la jeep de Stiles arriva quelques minutes après Scott et Allison. Ces derniers rejoignirent leur ami qui semblait plus distrait que d'habitude. Jackson et Lydia apparurent à leur tour, main dans la main ce qui ne manqua pas de soulever des remarques parmi la foule.  
Mais tous les regards qu'ils voyaient tournés dans leur direction ne leur étaient pas destinés. Un autre couple retenait toute l'attention en arrivant devant le lycée. Danny et Isaac. Tout le monde aimait Danny. Pourtant les lycéens ne l'avait jamais vu en compagnie d'un garçon. Bien que tous fussent au courant de son homosexualité, ils étaient plutôt habitués à la discrétion dont le goal de l'équipe de crosse faisait preuve. Passées les premières minutes sous le regard curieux des nouveaux élèves, le couple alla compléter la bande massée autour de la voiture du jeune Whittemore.  
Une sonnerie retentit. Personne ne voulait être en retard, sous peine de trimbaler une mauvaise réputation toute l'année scolaire. Et ce matin, un événement particulier attendait les lycéens. Le nouveau directeur allait se présenter. Ils avaient été tous prévenus quelques jours avant la rentrée que Gérard Argent n'occupait plus ses fonctions. Le petit groupe n'avait pas été étonné. Gérard avait disparu quelques mois plus tôt. Il était sans doute mort. Seul. Personne ne l'aurait pleuré.

Le gymnase, qui servait également de salle de bal à de rares occasions, était ouvert pour accueillir tous les adolescents. Stiles fut le premier à se demander qui pouvait bien être ce nouveau directeur. Jackson le bouscula en lui montrant le petit groupe de professeurs qui venait d'entrée. M. Harris était en tête. Voilà bien quelqu'un qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir. M. Harris. Professeur de chimie. Qui prenait plaisir à réprimander Stiles à la moindre occasion. Et à lui offrir des heures de colle dans la foulée. C'est le coach Finstock, un visage que tout le monde reconnaissait, qui prit la parole le premier.

— Bien, bonjour à tous ! Je ne suis pas doué pour les grands discours alors je laisse tout de suite la parole au nouveau directeur.

Il leva le bras en direction du groupe de professeurs. M. Harris s'avança jusqu'au petit pupitre.

— Je suis Adrian Harris, anciennement professeur de chimie et nouvellement directeur de ce lycée. C'est avec fierté que j'occupe ce poste et j'espère commencer cette année dans la discipline et l'autorité. Bien sûr je ne souhaite pas vous effrayer. Ceux qui me connaissent pourront dire aux nouveaux que je suis particulièrement...sympathique avec les élèves récalcitrants, bavards et dont les résultats scolaires ne les dispensent pas d'écouter avec attention leur professeur. N'est-ce pas M. Stilinski ?

Stiles lisait le sms qu'il venait de recevoir de Derek.

« Bonne journée je suis avec toi. Courage pour ce soir, ça se passera très bien. Je t'aime »

Gêné de se faire remarquer devant les autres lycéens, il cacha rapidement son téléphone dans sa poche, ses joues devenant rouge d'embarras.

— Bien ceci étant dit, ne commençons pas la journée avec plus de retard que nécessaire. Excellente année à tous !

L'homme remonta ses lunettes et se dégagea du pupitre pour rejoindre les autres professeurs.

Stiles bouche ouverte suivait des yeux le nouveau directeur.

— J'y-crois-pas !

Il avait articulé chaque mot et sa moue décomposée avait faire rire tous ses amis.

— Je sens que cette année va être gé-nia-li-ssime, ironisa-t-il.

# # #

Comme si l'annonce de la nouvelle n'avait pas suffi, il fallait que M. Harris passe dans la classe des premières, au grand désespoir de Stiles, pour encourager les élèves à poursuivre leurs efforts ou pour certains à commencer à en faire. Cette fois-ci c'est Scott qui se sentait visé par la remarque de son ancien professeur. Ces résultats scolaires de l'année passée avaient été passablement corrects, tout juste assez pour lui permettre d'entrer en première.

Le professeur d'Histoire avait fait son entrée à la suite du directeur et semblait lui aussi soulagé de le voir quitter la salle. Il se racla ma gorge discrètement avant de s'adresser à la classe.

— Nous allons commencer cette période par un sujet qui je l'espère intéressera la plupart d'entre vous.

Il prit une craie blanche pour écrire sur le tableau.

« L'Histoire de France »

— Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire où se situe ce pays ?

Scott sourit à Allison qui avait levé la main. Les Argent étaient originaires de France. Ça n'était plus un secret pour le jeune loup qui connaissait l'histoire de sa famille. Du moins en partie, car la lignée des chasseurs légendaires se voulait bien mystérieuse. Le professeur interrogea la jeune fille.

— C'est en Europe, Monsieur. La capitale est Paris, célèbre pour sa haute couture et sa gastronomie.

— Très bien mademoiselle, et vous êtes ?

— Allison Argent, Monsieur. Ma famille est originaire de France.

# # #

La matinée avait bien commencé, Stiles oubliait par moment que M. Harris était le nouveau directeur et que par conséquent il n'allait pas le lâcher de l'année, Scott et Allison profitèrent de la pause déjeuner pour s'embrasser amoureusement alors que Jackson et Lydia avaient une discussion agitée au sujet de la sortie programmée samedi soir. Matt, Danny et Isaac rejoignirent le groupe installé à leur table habituelle.

— Où sont Boyd et Erica ? demanda le photographe en s'asseyant à côté d'Allison.

Stiles, la bouche pleine, tenta de lui répondre.

— Derek les a appelé c'est tout ce que je sais.

Puis il reprit une énorme bouchée comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours.

# # #

L'après-midi avait été laissé libre pour permettre au coach Finstock de préparer l'équipe de crosse, de recruter des nouveaux joueurs et de planifier les entraînements Allison et Lydia étaient dans les gradins en attendant que leur amoureux entre sur le terrain.

Dans les vestiaires, le coach s'adressait toujours d'une voix autoritaire et utilisait des grandes phrases historiques dont il ne connaissait qu'à peine deux mots. Les nouveaux adolescents qui s'étaient inscrits dans l'équipe le regardaient l'air moqueur. Les autres ne faisaient plus attention à l'excentricité de Finstock depuis longtemps. Stiles quant à lui, qui avait été la vedette du dernier match de l'année passée avait le droit à plus de considération, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Initialement habitué à rester sur le banc de touche et à se faire appeler par tout autre surnom que Stiles ou Stilinski.

Le coach Finstock se mit d'ailleurs à faire l'appel et disperser les adolescents dans différents groupes. Parmi les nouveaux nommés, un garçon en particulier attira le regard de Stiles. Il n'avait pas entendu son nom, son attention était figée sur le grand blond qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Il était torse nu, ses bras étaient musclés, son torse parfaitement dessiné. Le jeune Stilinski ne manqua pas de suivre la fine ligne de poils blond qui descendait jusqu'au short de l'inconnu, subjugué par le charme fou qui se dégageait de lui. Scott le bouscula sans le faire exprès en enfilant un t-shirt aux couleurs de l'équipe de Beacon Hills. Stiles sortit de ses rêveries et s'habilla en vitesse. Passée leur combinaison, les joueurs sortirent sur le terrain dans un brouhaha viril.

# # #

Le premier entrainement avait été peu intensif. Quelques passes, quelques tirs et beaucoup de course à pied. Tous les jeunes avaient écopé de plusieurs tours de terrain pour commencer l'année sous le signe de l'endurance avait précisé le coach Finstock. À la sortie des douches, Stiles chercha des yeux l'inconnu qui l'avait émoustillé. Il le vit se diriger vers son casier, une simple serviette autour de la taille. Ce détail lui rappela le rêve qu'il avait fait plusieurs nuits auparavant. Derek et lui faisant l'amour. Il se sentit soudain honteux d'observer cet inconnu même s'il ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard.

— Stiles…

C'était Danny qui l'avait interpellé discrètement.

— Arrêtes de baver ou tout le monde va te remarquer.

Le jeune Stilinski détourna le regard quand le nouveau disparut derrière la porte d'un casier.

— Je peux prendre celui-ci ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il y rangeait déjà ses affaires.

Jackson arrêta de chahuter avec ces coéquipiers sportifs et reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur.

— Ouais, vas-y. Mais tu es qui toi ?

— Bryan Vaunn.

Mais Jackson ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

# # #

À la sortie des vestiaires, Scott et Stiles rejoignirent Allison qui semblait frigorifiée de les avoir attendus. Chaudement embrassée par son amoureux elle retrouva le sourire et proposa aux deux garçons de rejoindre Danny et Isaac dans un café pour marquer le coup de ce début d'année. Elle avait aussi demandé à Matt s'il voulait les rejoindre. Le jeune passionné de photographies avait accepté, heureux de voir que leur amitié développée cet été n'avait pas été soufflée au retour des vacances. Il connaissait les secrets du groupe et était reconnaissant de la confiance qu'on lui avait accordée. Stiles aurait voulu parler avec Derek, être serré dans ses bras, avant de rentrer chez lui. Mais l'alpha n'avait pas répondu à ses messages. Plus depuis le déjeuner. Il accepta toutes propositions qui l'empêcheraient de penser à ce qu'il devait faire en rejoignant le shérif.

Un nouveau pub avait ouvert à la fin des vacances d'été. Tout près de Chez Joe, le fast-food préféré des Stilinski. C'est dans ce nouvel établissement baptisé Le Lozérien que le petit groupe s'installa. Danny et Isaac jouaient au baby-foot assez bruyamment, jusqu'à ce qu'un serveur vienne prendre leur commande. Personne ne remarqua qui se tenait devant eux. Pour cause seuls les garçons de l'équipe auraient pu le reconnaître L'inconnu de l'équipe de crosse. Le beau blond qui avait attiré Stiles. Le jeune homme plus que surpris de le recroiser bégaya ce qu'il souhaitait boire. Sans lui prêter plus d'attention, le nouvel arrivant repartit derrière le comptoir.

— C'est le fils de la propriétaire, renseigna Danny. J'ai déjà fait le curieux pour toi Stiles. Il s'appelle Bryan Vaunn au cas où tu n'aurais pas entendu le coach le féliciter pour ses performances de cet après-midi.

Le blond revenait déjà, un plateau chargé de la commande des adolescents. Des bières pour Matt, Danny et son amoureux, Allison avait pris un milkshake et Scott et son meilleur ami avaient choisis un soda.

La discussion se tourna rapidement vers le nouveau poste qu'occupait Adrian Harris, l'ancien professeur qui avait, aux dires du principal concerné, persécuté Stiles l'an dernier. Puis lorsque le nom de Gérard Argent eut franchi les lèvres de Matt, un malaise naquit au sein du groupe. Il avait fait une gaffe. Personne n'avait envie de se rappeler les événements survenus quelques mois plus tôt.

Le petit groupe se sépara devant le pub. Allison voulait raccompagner Scott. Isaac rentrait à pied avec Danny. Les deux amoureux allaient passer la nuit chez le jeune goal qui vivait plus haut dans la rue. Un petit appartement qui lui assurait la tranquillité dont il avait besoin.

Il était bientôt l'heure du dîner Stiles savait que son père ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, mais il devait tout de même rentrer lui aussi. Il roula doucement jusqu'à sa maison, l'esprit envahi par le doute. Puis il gara la jeep dans la rue comme il le faisait d'habitude. Son sac jeté sur une épaule il traversa l'allée et ouvrit la porte en prenant une bouffée d'air à plein poumon. Son père était devant la télévision, une bière à la main. En voyant entrer son fils, il se leva pour l'embrasser. Stiles ruminait toutes sortes de phrases, et différentes possibilités d'amorcer le sujet qu'il l'inquiétait. Son père venait d'éteindre la télévision, signe qu'il voulait lui aussi discuter. L'adolescent fonça dans sa chambre.

— Merci pour la compagnie ! J'ai compris, je prépare à manger, ronchonna le shérif.

# # #

Stiles faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre depuis qu'il était rentré du lycée. Il s'était mis à l'aise en enfilant un survêtement. L'adolescent avait reculé le moment de parler à son père le plus possible. Mais il devait le faire ce soir. En tenant son t-shirt contre lui, il pensa très fort à Derek qui l'avait encouragé et rassuré le matin même. Son père passa devant sa porte. Il l'interpella.

— Papa, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose d'important.

— Je t'écoute fiston.

Le shérif avait l'air décontracté. Tout le contraire de son fils.

— Je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

— Rien de grave, Stiles ? Tu m'inquiètes.

Il prit une profonde respiration et tenta d'empêcher son cœur de sortir de sa poitrine. Sans y réfléchir il se lança.

— Je suis amoureux d'un garçon.

# # #

Son père resta silencieux plusieurs longues minutes. Stiles aurait juré qu'il pensait à ce qu'aurait dit sa mère si elle avait été là.

— Tu sais je me disais bien qu'à ne pas lâcher Scott d'une semelle ça cachait quelque chose.

— Papa ! Scott est avec Allison et ça n'a rien à voir, bougonna-t-il, rassuré que son père réagisse calmement.

— Je sais bien, je dis ça pour détendre l'atmosphère.

— Parce que tu trouves que c'est tendu ? J'étais mort de trac à l'idée de tout te dire, j'avais peur que tu ne sois pas prêt à l'entendre, peur que tu cris de colère. J'avais peur que tu ais honte.

Son père le regarda dans les yeux.

— Pour être franc, Stiles, un père n'est jamais prêt à entendre que son fils est…disons différent. C'est difficile d'admettre ce que tu m'avoues. Mais tu es mon fils. Notre fils, ajouta le shérif en regardant la photo de sa femme sur le chevet de l'adolescent.

Stiles aurait tellement voulu que sa mère soit là, lui aussi. Pour le serrer contre elle. Rire de ses bêtises. Et lui dire que rien n'avait changé. Son père tentait chaque jour de combler ce vide avec lequel il avait appris à vivre. Mais dont il ne s'était jamais remis.

— Merci Papa, murmura-t-il en reniflant.

Son téléphona vibra dans la poche de son survêtement. D'un rapide coup d'œil il reconnut la photo qui s'était affiché. Un beau brun aux yeux émeraude. Derek l'appelait. Il n'osa pas décrocher devant son père. Mais l'alpha rappela. Deux fois. L'insistance de son amoureux était assez rare pour être inquiétante. Son père compris qu'il dérangeait et sortit de la chambre en posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son fils.

Stiles décrocha et sut toute suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

# # #

« Peter a été enlevé. Je viens te chercher. ».

Ce n'est pas la nouvelle qui troubla le plus le jeune homme mais ce qu'il avait senti dans la voix de Derek. Décidément l'homme loup avait le don de le perturber en quelques mots. Mais il devait soutenir son amoureux. Stiles se rhabilla précipitamment et sorti de sa chambre non sans avoir dissimulé le t-shirt de l'alpha sous son oreiller.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Enlèvement

_**L'amour comme réponse**_

Chapitre 2 : Enlèvement

* * *

« Ce soir je parlerai à mon père. Je t'aime ».

Derek sourit en lisant le message de Stiles. L'alpha ne voulait plus se cacher mais aimer au grand jour, et la décision de son amoureux lui faisait plaisir. Il rentrait tout juste de son footing matinal et même si le lycéen devait déjà être en cours, il lui répondit quand même qu'il le soutenait et que tout se passerait bien.

Ce matin, Derek s'était donc levé particulièrement tôt et avait assistait, les sens en alerte, au réveil de la nature. Il avait parcouru plusieurs kilomètres dans les bois. Il retrouva même l'endroit où il avait rencontré Scott et Stiles la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. L'alpha entendait encore la voix du jeune Stilinski annoncer à son meilleur ami « C'est Derek Hale ! ».  
Puis il avait parcouru encore une bonne distance dans une petite clairière à la sortie de Beacon Hills. Il ne s'était arrêté qu'une fois pour s'asperger le visage d'eau glacée, directement prélevée dans la rivière. Et il avait repris la direction du manoir.

Derek s'était absenté deux heures au bout desquelles il était rentré le corps en sueur et affranchi de toutes toxines. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain. Son corps, Derek le sculptait. Le sport était devenu son échappatoire depuis la mort de ses parents. Et celle de sa sœur, Laura. Après l'incendie qui avait coutait la vie aux membres de sa famille, dont parmi eux des êtres humains, la jeune femme avait été là pour lui. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait été dans son enfance. Elle se voulait protectrice envers son petit frère et n'ignorait rien de la douleur qu'il ressentait. Elle-même avait eu le cœur arraché de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Laura avait voulu découvrir qui était responsable des pleurs qui résonnaient toutes les nuits dans son appartement. Elle était partie. Derek ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Il s'était alors senti aussi seul qu'on pouvait l'être, sans famille ni amis vers qui se tourner. Seul et en colère. La même colère qui avait pu lui permettre de garder le contrôle lorsque la lune était pleine. Il aurait pu se laisser envahir par tout autre sentiment qui noyait son âme. Le chagrin. Immense. Ou la culpabilité. Cachée dans un recoin de sa mémoire comme une marque laissée au fer rouge sur une peau nue. Mais il avait tenu bon, se renfermant derrière un air sombre et des remarques acerbes. Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines. Maintenant, il avait l'esprit libéré. Et le cœur lié à une personne. Stiles Stilinski, le comique de la bande, le garçon au visage et aux mimiques qui le rendaient craquant même lorsqu'il boudait que le loup garou ne réponde pas à ses avances. Stiles se plaignait toujours de ne pas résister à son allure de dieu grec, ce qui le faisait sourire. Il aimait plaire au jeune homme. Et il l'aimait lui. Tout simplement.

L'alpha sortit de sa chambre torse-nu en évitant de passer devant la nouvelle salle vidéo du manoir fraichement repeinte. Son odorat de loup garou supportait mal les odeurs de bon matin. Les travaux allaient bon train, Derek voulait quelques aménagements spécifiques et ses amis l'aidaient à choisir la décoration. Un style moderne et cool, proposait Scott. Et chic, avait renchéri Lydia. L'idée de la salle vidéo avait été évoquée par Stiles. Derek l'imaginait déjà avachi dans un fauteuil à jouer à la console sur un grand écran. Son amoureux aurait le droit de venir ici autan qu'il le voudrait. Si son père était d'accord. Stiles était encore mineur comme le lui rappelait souvent le lycanthrope.

Étonné de ne pas voir Peter dans la cuisine, Derek en profita pour ouvrir le réfrigérateur et boire une grande gorgée de lait à même la bouteille. Pas de réprimandes de son oncle. C'était agréable.

Pour les autres loups de la meute, c'était la rentrée scolaire. Une journée que Derek était ravi de ne plus vivre. Il envoya un message à Boyd et Erica. Ils auraient deux heures, durant la pause du déjeuner, pour parfaire leur entrainement. Contrôler le loup qui sommeillait en eux prenait du temps. De plus le couple était le plus sauvage de la meute. Derek se devait de les protéger.

En attendant les deux adolescents, il avait de quoi jouer au bricoleur comme disait Stiles. L'alpha avait prévu de faire disparaitre quelques arbres autour du manoir pour apporter davantage de lumière à l'intérieur. Il imagina le rendu de son travail avant même d'avoir commencé. Une terrasse ensoleillé où pourrait se rassembler le groupe d'amis. Et peut-être même une piscine ou un jacuzzi. Il ne voulait pas faire du manoir une villa luxueuse mais il voulait s'y sentir bien. Comme avant. Et redonner de l'éclat à l'ancienne bâtisse noircie par le feu lui permettait de tourner la page. Il n'oubliait pas les membres de sa famille, au contraire, il voulait honorer leur mémoire en redonnant vie à son foyer.

De grands sapins entouraient le manoir. Les faire tomber était risqué. La moindre branche, au vue de la taille des arbres, pouvait traverser la toiture et finir au milieu du salon. Mais Derek était un loup garou, pas un simple bûcheron. Il avait une force surnaturelle et la rapidité d'un guépard. La tâche ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Il cracha dans les paumes de ses mains et saisit la hache neuve qu'il avait achetée la semaine dernière. Il fit pivoter son bassin en levant l'outil au-dessus de lui. Premier coup. Le tronc craqua sous l'impact.  
Nouvel élan. La posture était là même. L'impact aussi puissant que le précédent. Deuxième coup. Après plusieurs attaques à la hache, Derek parvint d'un coup de pied à faire tomber l'arbre dans la direction opposée au manoir.

— Et de un ! déclara-t-il pour lui-même.

# # #

— C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?

Boyd était étonné du travail accompli par l'alpha en une matinée. Une grande partie du terrain à l'arrière du manoir était vierge de tout arbre et déblayée des branches et troncs que le propriétaire avait abattu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis resté assis sur une chaise « à l'école » ? plaisanta Derek.

— Ne m'en parles pas…M. Harris est le nouveau directeur. Cette année on a intérêt à filer droit.

L'alpha imagina aussitôt la tête qu'avait dû faire Stiles en apprenant la nouvelle. Il aurait quand même aimé être présent à la rentrée scolaire rien que pour le voir grimacer.

— Prêts ? demanda le chef de meute.

— Prête !

Erica venait d'apparaitre à l'angle du manoir. Ses yeux avaient changé de couleur, les traits de son visage s'étaient durcis et un léger pelage marquait sa transformation. Doucement elle sortit ses griffes et grogna en approchant de l'alpha.

Les loups débutaient toujours ainsi leur entrainement. Se défouler pour expulser la violence de la bête qui vivait tapie au fond d'eux. Derek observa ses deux bêtas. Boyd était fort et discret. Erica, dont la morsure avait presque entièrement fait disparaitre ses problèmes d'épilepsie, s'avérait agile et vive. Sa résistance à la douleur était importante. Un point que l'alpha n'oubliait jamais lors des nuits de pleine lune.

Le premier coup fusa de la part de la jeune femme. Tentative vouée à l'échec. Derek avait arrêté son bras bien avant qu'Erica ne le touche. Elle fit un vol plané dans la poussière. Boyd en avait profité pour se rapprocher en tournant autour de l'alpha comme un vautour. Un genou au sol, Derek fonça sur le loup à la peau foncée. Il le plaqua au sol comme l'aurait fait un joueur de football américain. Le combat, amical bien qu'intensif, durant plusieurs minutes. Essoufflé, le couple de béta se regroupa puis changea de tactique. Ils étaient deux et devaient profiter de cet avantage. Derek se retrouve à devoir regarder devant lui et derrière lui. Difficile de contrer les coups dans cette posture. Les loups se mirent en mouvement. L'alpha reçu un coup de talon dans l'estomac sans pouvoir l'éviter parce qu'on lui entravait les bras. Les béta marquèrent un point.

Derek choisit de changer de technique, non pas parce qu'il était mauvais perdant mais parce la leçon qu'il voulait enseignée n'était pas de réussir à l'atteindre. Il s'assit sur une vieille souche. Les béta le regardèrent étonnés. Boyd se moqua.

— Tu as bobo ?

— Non. J'ai une autre idée. Vous allez vous défouler sur moi comme vous aimez le faire mais sans utiliser vos capacités lupines. Pas de crocs. Pas de griffes. À main nues.

— Mais quel est l'intérêt ?

— Le contrôle de soi. Rien de plus et rien de moins. La tentation sera grande de laisser l'animal prendre le contrôle. Et plus vous vous acharnerez, plus vous vous énerverez, plus le loup aura envie qu'on lui ouvre la cage. Mais aujourd'hui on joue avec une muselière, les chatons.

L'humour de Derek commençait déjà à piquer les nerfs des béta. Boyd fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts. Il prit une position qui ressemblait à la posture d'un boxeur prêt à frapper. Erica releva ses manches. Plus pour être libre de ses mouvements que pour ne pas la salir. Elle n'était pas si coquette que son amie Lydia.

Les attaques étaient moins rapides, moins puissantes et n'atteignaient jamais leur cible. Mais les deux jeunes béta n'abandonnèrent pas l'idée de mettre une raclée à Derek. Plusieurs fois un grognement sauvage sortit de la bouche des deux adolescents, leurs pupilles changeaient de couleur quand l'agacement avait raison de leurs nerfs. L'alpha s'amusait à les taquiner, leur donnant des petits coups ou des claques derrière la tête. Ils ne parvenaient pas à l'en empêcher. Quand le chef de meute s'approcha de trop près, Boyd sentit ses griffes apparaitre au bout de ses doigts. Il se ravisa car la consigne était claire. Erica avait cédé à la facilité. Les crocs pointant entre ses lèvres ouvertes elle fonça sur l'alpha en grognant. Elle comptait sur l'effet de surprise. Mais Derek la stoppa d'un coup dans la poitrine. Il mettait leur patiente à rude épreuve. Les deux béta furent vite lassés. L'ainé du groupe les laissa reprendre leur souffle et se calmer.

Derek voulait leur faire faire un dernier exercice. Une heure et demie serait bientôt écoulée et l'alpha voulait tout de même laisser le temps à Boyd et Erica de prendre de quoi déjeuner et de rentrer prendre une douche avant de retourner au lycée. Le chef de meute donna ses directives. Les deux béta protestèrent avant d'obtempérer sous le regard noir de l'alpha. Derek pouvait prendre un air très sévère quand il prenait son statut de protecteur très au sérieux.

Chacun pris le bras de l'autre, un peu inquiet malgré la confiance qu'ils accordaient à leur alpha.

— Mordez !

Leur mâchoire se ferma, les crocs saillants s'enfonçant dans la chair. Ils grimacèrent de douleur. Le but n'étant pas de leur faire du mal, Derek les arrêta rapidement. Les deux jeunes relâchèrent la pression, crachant le fluide vital qui avait envahi leur bouche.

— Vous ne comprenez pas ?

— Les loups garous ne se mangent pas entre eux ? ironisa Erica.

— Si vous ne parvenez pas à vous contrôler, voilà ce qui arrivera aux gens que vous aimez. Vidés de leur sang entre vos crocs. Et croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas beaux à voir les soirs de pleine lune. Alors gardez en tête l'image de l'autre souffrant par votre faute.

Derek avait peut-être trouvé l'ancre qui permettrait au couple de lutter contre l'appel de la lune. Les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Il remercia Stiles pour lui avoir apporté indirectement son aide. Depuis l'été, c'est aussi le sourire de son amoureux qui maintenait le beau brun résolument humain.

# # #

Derek se gara en centre-ville. À son arrivée, trois jeunes filles assises sur un banc le suivirent des yeux. Il faisait toujours beaucoup d'effet à la gente féminine. Il était beau, grand, sexy, avait des allures de rebelles et une voiture de sport. Il en suffisait de peu pour attirer les filles qui ne cherchaient à savoir quel genre de personne il était qu'à partir du deuxième ou troisième rendez-vous. Derek ne leur adressa même pas un regard. Il remarqua une femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui s'occupait de nettoyer les vitres du nouveau pub qui venait d'ouvrir à Beacon Hills.  
Le magasin de jeu vidéo était de l'autre côté de la rue. Derek savait que Stiles était prêt à avouer à son père sa relation avec lui et pour le féliciter de ce pas en avant pour leur couple il voulait lui offrir un petit cadeau. Le magasin de jeu vidéo était parfait pour ça. L'adolescent trouvait toujours une raison pour dire que tel ou tel jeu était super et qu'il devait absolument l'avoir. L'alpha adorait voir cet air enfantin sur son visage. Stiles le blagueur pouvait aussi être Stiles le capricieux. Derek voulait lui offrir son cadeau lorsqu'il ira le rejoindre secrètement comme il le faisait tous les soirs. Les deux amoureux avaient besoin de leur câlin quotidien. Et l'alpha voudra savoir comment ce sera passé la discussion entre le shérif Stilinski et son fils. Derek voulait tout simplement être là pour Stiles. Et le réconforter au cas où la confession de leur relation à son père l'aurait mis dans un mauvais état. Il détestait voir son amoureux pleurer. Il l'avait déjà senti tellement fragile lors de ses crises de paniques. Elles étaient survenues toutes les nuits de juillet. Jusqu'à ce que le loup-garou le prenne dans ses bras, tout contre lui, pour chasser ses angoisses les plus profondes.  
En sortant de la boutique, Derek essaya encore d'appeler son oncle sur son téléphone portable. Quatre tonalités. Puis la messagerie.  
Agacé, il remonta dans sa voiture de sport et repartit en enfonçant son pied sur l'accélérateur.

Dans une ruelle étroite, une ombre avait observé celui qu'elle détestait le plus au monde.

# # #

À son retour, il appela Peter dans la maison. En vain. Sa voix résonnait dans les pièces vides. Son oncle n'était pas rentré. Il tenta encore une fois de le joindre sur son téléphone portable. Cette fois-ci le signal d'appel cessa. Quelqu'un avait décroché. Mais avant que Derek ait pu dire quoique ce soit, un grésillement précéda un long silence. Le téléphone de Peter venait d'être pulvérisé. L'alpha sentait l'incompréhension monter en lui, suivie d'une vague de colère. Il fit les cent pas dans le salon, puis dans le couloir puis à nouveau dans le salon, pour enfin se planter devant une porte en particulier. Celle de la chambre de Peter. Les deux loups avaient fixés peu de règle pour gérer leur cohabitation. La première et plus importante reposait sur le respect de l'intimité de l'autre. Leur chambre était leur jardin secret. Personne n'y entrait sans y être invité. Pourtant Derek, de plus en plus inquiet, s'était dirigé vers celle de son oncle, près à outrepasser la règle. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il enclencha la poignée. La porte était fermée. Un courant d'air passa sous le seuil et remonta jusqu'au visage de l'alpha. Son odorat était perturbé par les odeurs de peintures et de colle qu'entrainaient les travaux de restauration du manoir, mais il détectait une odeur particulière, sans parvenir à la définir. La porte avait été fermée à clé de l'intérieur. Derek la défonça d'un coup d'épaule.

Horreur. Comme tous les prédateurs, l'odeur qu'il avait perçue lui était familière. Le sang.  
Le liquide écarlate avait giclé sur le mur à gauche de l'entrée. Tout était sens dessus dessous, le lit était renversé, l'armoire avait reçu des coups et la fenêtre brisée laissait entrer l'air chaud d'une belle soirée d'été. Derek, le regard scintillant, détailla la scène à la recherche d'indices. Une flèche, un morceau de tissu déchiré sur un bris de verre et une capsule de gaz qui devait probablement être remplie d'aconit. Tout ça avait dû avoir lieu lorsqu'il s'était absenté ce matin pour aller courir, le bruit l'aurait alerté et tirait du sommeil dans le cas contraire. Non, son oncle n'était plus là depuis plusieurs heures, et bien que l'ancien alpha aime vadrouiller, son absence n'avait rien de consentie. Derek prit son téléphone et composa un message.

« Peter a été enlevé. Je viens te chercher. ».


	4. Chapitre 3 - Terreur

_**L'amour comme réponse**_

Chapitre 3 : Terreur

* * *

Pour rejoindre Derek, Stiles avait prétexté devoir rendre un livre à Scott qu'il aurait par mégarde mis dans son sac. Comme son père connaissait bien les deux adolescents et que le premier jour de la rentrée scolaire signifiait aucun devoir à la maison, il précisa à son fils qu'il lui laisserait de quoi manger dans le réfrigérateur, avant de l'autoriser à sortir. L'adolescent quitta la maison en vitesse. Au coin de la rue, il attendait qu'une camaro noire vienne le chercher. Derek arrivera à toute vitesse, le moteur de sa voiture de sport grondait. Il s'arrêta à hauteur de Stiles. L'adolescent ouvrit la portière et était à peine assis et sa ceinture bouclée que les pneus crissèrent. L'alpha repartit en trombe.

Stiles n'osait pas parlé. Les traits de Derek étaient tirés et le lycanthrope était plongé dans ses pensées. Mais l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être bavard, et il aimait discutait avec son amoureux.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu te montres plus dur avec Boyd et Erica qu'avec Jackson ? Tu consacres moins de temps à son entraînement.

— Jackson passe toutes ses nuits avec Lydia. Lors de la précédente pleine lune il ne s'est pas transformé. Voilà pourquoi.

Stiles avait remarqué que le couple s'entendait mieux qu'auparavant, mais il ne savait pas que Lydia permettait au jeune Whittemore de lutter contre sa nouvelle condition de loup garou.

— Tu es quand même sévère, même si la pleine lune est dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Et puis même si ça n'est que la rentrée, les garder tout l'après-midi…

— Boyd et Erica ne sont pas retournés au lycée ? s'écria l'alpha.

— Non. On ne les a pas vus depuis ce midi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Stiles avait les yeux plissés et une moue dubitative se dessinait sur son visage ce qui fit se calmer l'alpha pourtant inquiet.

— Peter a été enlevé, j'ai des tas de raisons de me faire du souci. Mon oncle n'a jamais été du genre à rester éloigné des nids à problèmes. Boyd et Erica ne sont pas retournés en cours alors que je les ai libérés moins de deux heures après leur arrivée. Essaie de les appeler s'il te plait. Nous allons chercher Scott et Allison.

Stiles envoya quelques messages et tenta d'appeler ses amis. Il eut aussi peu de réponse que lorsque Derek avait contacté son oncle tout l'après-midi. Il se tourna vers l'alpha qui comprenait la situation en voyant la tête de son amoureux. Il s'était tourné vers l'adolescent, comme pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là, sain et sauf. Près de lui.

Stiles hurla.

— Derek !

Les réflexes du loup garou furent efficaces. La pédale de frein enfoncée à son maximum, une main sur le volant, l'autre sur le levier du frein à main. L'alpha contrôla la voiture dont les pneus glissèrent encore quelques mètres sur la route. Juste à temps pour éviter l'impact avec l'obstacle qui avait effrayé Stiles.

Un cerf. Le roi de la forêt. L'animal avait été jeté violemment au milieu de la route dans un craquement d'os effroyable. Éventré. Ses organes déchiquetés parsemaient la scène. Le sang se faufilait déjà le long du bitume pour rougir le bas-côté du talus. Stiles faillit vomir.

Un détail inquiéta davantage l'alpha. Sur le flanc de l'animal, une spirale avait été gravée à même la chair. Le symbole de la vengeance. Une bête féroce qui ne craignait aucunement la colère de l'alpha avait détrôné le roi de la forêt. Les deux amoureux, plus qu'inquiets, comprirent l'urgence de retrouver Peter avant que quelque chose de grave ne lui arrive. Toute la meute était en danger. C'est ce que signifiait ce message lugubre.

— Ça ne présage rien de bon, marmonna le loup garou.

# # #

Mélissa McCall salua Derek qui avait garé sa voiture devant chez elle. Il venait chercher Scott. Et Allison qui l'avait raccompagné après la première journée de lycée. La femme avait appris l'existence des loups garous quelques mois auparavant. Savoir que son fils fait partie d'une meute en proie à des nombreux dangers l'avait terrorisé. L'accepter requérait de la force et de l'amour. Et elle s'était promis de toujours être là pour son fils. Mélissa respectait Derek parce qu'il protégeait lui aussi son fils. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être constamment inquiète. Scott se moquait toujours des rides qui se dessinaient sur son visage quand elle fronçait les sourcils. Il plaisantait mais il aurait tellement voulu voir sa mère sereine et heureuse.

Derek redémarra doucement et tourna au coin de la rue afin de ne pas alarmer davantage Mélissa McCall sur son véritable comportement au volant de sa voiture de sport.

Scott et Allison n'avait eu pour seule explication que le message de Stiles. Et c'est l'alpha qui prit la parole.

— Peter a été enlevé. Sa chambre est tachée de sang et j'ai retrouvé des traces d'aconit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Et Boyd et Erica ne répondent pas. Je ne sais pas où ils sont non plus. Nous rejoignons Danny et Isaac. Allison prévient Matt.

Les adolescents dévisagèrent le loup garou. Stiles avait compris, il sentait l'inquiétude de son amoureux. C'est lui qui répondit aux interrogations de ses deux amis.

— Derek a peur que toute la meute soit en danger. L'enlèvement de Peter et ce cerf éventré que l'on a retrouvé sur la route, ça fait trop de coïncidence. Et il avait cette marque, la spirale de la vengeance.

Bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un jeu vidéo, Stiles n'avait pu s'empêcher de prononcer sa dernière phrase comme si le dessin écarlate était une rune mystique dans un univers virtuel. C'était sa façon à lui d'extérioriser les tensions palpables dans l'air. Son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. L'hymne sportive des Mets. C'était donc son père qui l'appelait. Sûrement pour lui demander de rentrer.

— Oui, P'pa ?

— Où es-tu Stiles ?

— Je suis avec Scott et Allison. Il y a un problème ?

— Deux personnes ont été retrouvées dans un sale état.

— Comment ça ? Où es-tu toi ? s'inquiéta Stiles, comme toujours lorsque son père partait au travail.

— Je suis en centre-ville. La propriétaire du nouveau bar a été témoin de la scène. Je prends sa déposition.

— Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, papa ?

— Fiston, ceux sont deux de tes amis.

# # #

Le shérif Stilinski était de garde ce soir-là. Au détour d'une grande rue il remarqua une première fois une camionnette noire qu'il n'avait jamais aperçue en ville. Il décida presque inconsciemment de la suivre. Passé un feu rouge, le véhicule démarra en trombe. Une sensation désagréable alarma l'instinct du shérif. Toute son attention était portée sur la scène. Un paquet fut jeté par une porte latérale. Non pas un paquet. Deux corps. La camionnette noire repartit en furie.

# # #

Derek avait conduit le petit groupe rejoindre le père de Stiles, mais il restait en retrait. L'alpha ne voulait pas être vu. Ni par le père de son amoureux ni par les habitants qui s'amassaient autour de lui en quête de réponse pouvant nourrir leur curiosité ou tout simplement d'histoire à colporter. Danny et Isaac étaient déjà là, avertis par le jeune Stilinski. Matt était venu avec son appareil photo, toujours prêt à immortaliser n'importe quel moment de la vie de la meute.

Les deux personnes retrouvées étaient âgées d'environ dix-sept ans selon l'équipe de secours prévenue par le shérif et arrivée rapidement sur les lieux. Un jeune homme à la peau noire et une jeune femme blonde. Les papiers d'identité présents sur elle renseignèrent son identité. Erica Reyes. L'autre victime devait être Vernon Boyd, son petit ami. Comme lui avait dit Stiles lorsque le shérif lui avait expliqué la situation. Deux amis de son fils, kidnappés, tabassés et jetés d'une camionnette. Le scénario ressemblait à celui d'un film dramatique pourtant la scène à laquelle il avait assisté était bien réelle. Le shérif s'inquiétait pour son fils, et pour les autres adolescents. Si même les jeunes sans histoire étaient victimes d'agression de ce genre, il était loin de prendre sa retraite.

Le groupe d'adolescent voulut s'approcher de Boyd et Erica, allongés sur des brancards. Ils semblaient inconscients. Quelques coupures et boursouflures barraient leur visage. Les traces de coups et de lutte. Nul doute que les deux loups garou avaient dû se débattre et se défendre. Mais qui pouvait venir à bout de deux êtres mi-homme mi-loup ? Incontestablement quelqu'un qui connaissait l'existence des créatures lupines. Et leurs points faibles.

— Pourquoi ils ne guérissent pas rapidement ? souffla Stiles à son amoureux.

— De l'aconit doit encore être présent dans leur sang et empêcher la guérison. C'est ce qui a dû permettre à leur attaquant de les maîtriser.

L'ambulance fit sonner sa sirène pour évacuer les deux victimes. Scott pensa à sa mère qui n'était pas de garde ce soir-là. Heureusement. À chaque fois qu'un adolescent entrait aux urgences, elle imaginait toujours son propre fils blessé et transporté à l'hôpital.

# # #

Deux jours plus tard, Boyd et Erica étaient rentrés chez eux. Ils n'avaient que de vagues souvenirs de leur kidnapping. Et aucun indice sur l'enlèvement de Peter qui était survenu peu avant le leur. L'aconit avait entravé leurs capacités et embrouillé leur mémoire. Derek menait farouchement l'enquête et le manque d'indice et d'avancée dans la résolution du mystère le rendait agressif. Stiles essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son amoureux. Il comprenait sa réaction. La meute était attaquée par un ennemi inconnu et ne rien pouvoir faire rendait fou l'alpha. Et ce qui l'effrayait par-dessus tout c'est que quelqu'un s'en prenne à Stiles, son amoureux. Il ne supporterait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Ou pire. Des idées noires tournaient dans la tête du chef de la meute. Tantôt plongé dans son passé, tantôt absorbé par la réalité il cherchait en vain qui voudrait lui nuire ainsi qu'à ses amis. Derek ne trouva pas la réponse. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas la pleine lune était dans cinq jours. Il remercia le ciel que Peter soit capable de se maîtriser et de résister à l'appel de astre redouté de tous les lycanthropes.

Le lendemain l'agresseur anonyme frappa encore, semant un peu plus la terreur dans le groupe. Danny finit lui aussi aux urgences. Il n'avait que quelques égratignures et une entorse du poignet. Heureusement qu'Isaac ne le lâchait plus depuis qu'il était en couple. La rapidité surhumaine du loup garou avait permis au garçon frisé de sauver in extremis le jeune Mahealani avant qu'une berline noire ne le percute. Les deux adolescents s'apprêtait à rejoindre le nouveau, Bryan, au bar dont sa mère était la propriétaire. Petit à petit, le goal de l'équipe de crosse découvrait le jeune blond qui semblait bien plus sympathique que le reste de la meute semblait le croire. Le nouveau lycéen, arrivait de la côte est des États-Unis, c'est certainement ce qui expliqué son air hautain. Isaac se méfiait malgré la confiance qu'il avait en Danny. Bryan était mystérieux et rien de ses pensées ni de ses préférences ne transparaissait dans son comportement.

L'accident de Danny rongeait Derek encore un peu plus. L'agresseur s'attaquait aussi aux proches de la meute, pour blesser les loups, il blessait la personne chère à leurs yeux. Comprendre cette technique fourbe et inquiétante rendit l'alpha encore plus protecteur. Envers Stiles plus que quiconque. Les nuits où il rejoignait son amoureux duraient des heures, et le reste du temps il rôdait dans le quartier comme un lion en cage prêt à arracher la tête du premier venu pour peu qu'il ait de mauvaises intentions.

# # #

Stiles passa une main sous le t-shirt de Derek. Allongé contre son amoureux, l'adolescent avait envie d'aborder un sujet important. Avec les accidents qui survenaient au sein du groupe, l'accident de Danny la veille, le couple n'avait pas discuté des aveux de Stiles au shérif.

— Tu es fier de moi du fait que j'ai enfin parlé à mon père ?

— Oui je le suis. Mais je t'avais bien dit que ça se passerait bien. Tu as sauté le pas très vite !

— Comment ça très vite ? C'est toi qui m'a poussé à le faire, tu me faisais presque du chantage, je croyais que tu allais voir ça comme une preuve de mon amour pour toi.

— Je n'ai pas dit le contraire…

— J'ai fait comme tu m'avais demandé. Ou plutôt réclamé.

— Et tu ne te sens pas soulagé ? demanda Derek en lui souriant.

— Si…au fond je voulais lui parler, lui avouer tout ça. Tu sais depuis que…ma mère est morte je suis plus proche de lui. Je n'ai que lui dans la vie. Je voulais son soutien mais je mourrais de peur que tout change entre nous.

— Il ne t'en à toujours pas reparlé depuis ?

— Non, répondit l'adolescent. Une mine triste se dessina sur son visage.

— Il a bien pris la nouvelle, c'est déjà bien. Je suis un peu plus sceptique sur ce point quand tu lui annonceras que tu es avec moi.

— Je sais. J'ai peur aussi. Heureusement que tu m'as envoyé ce message, je ne savais plus quoi dire.

Stiles avait vu le sourire de Derek disparaitre comme une bulle de savon éclatée par le vent. Il venait d'orienter le sujet sur l'enlèvement de Peter. Derek vivait très mal la situation. Même les câlins de Stiles ne pouvaient plus à le rassurer. Encore moins quand l'adolescent faisait de pareilles gaffes. L'alpha quitta le lit.

— Je dois y aller. Des choses bien trop importantes et dangereuses arrivent pour que je me prélasse ici avec toi !

— Je suis désolé, murmura Stiles.

— Tu n'es pas responsable. En tous cas tu as tout intérêt. Je n'aimerais pas devoir te trancher la gorge, tenta de plaisanter l'alpha.

Son humour était noir. Stiles le regardait étrangement. Derek essaya à sa façon de montrer qu'il savait l'adolescent hors de tout soupçon.

— Je sais que tu n'es pas assez malin pour organiser tous ces désastres sans que je m'en rende compte.

L'alpha embrassa son amoureux et sortit par la fenêtre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Stiles entendit la camaro noire quitter la rue. Avec ces blagues vexantes et son départ précipité, Derek avait fait quelque chose qui avait blessé encore plus l'adolescent. Il était parti sans lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Perturbé, Stiles tourna de longues minutes dans son lit avant de trouver le sommeil.

# # #

Le lendemain, premier jour du week-end, Stiles voulait rester la journée avec son amoureux. Le shérif était très occupé avec une série de cambriolage de bijouteries, ce qui convenait à son fils sûr de pouvoir passer du temps avec l'alpha.

Stiles maugréait qu'il souhaiter vraiment atteindre la majorité. Pour assouvir son désir envers l'alpha. Concrétiser leur amour. L'adolescent savait Derek amoureux et il savait également qu'il n'était pas insensible, il l'avait remarqué plusieurs fois quand il était tout contre lui. Mais le beau brun était aussi ferme quant à ses principes. Ils ne feraient pas l'amour avant que Stiles ne soit majeur. L'adolescent parlait presque seul en énonçant les possibles cadeaux qui le combleraient de joie. La dernière console de jeux, une voiture de sport…

— La voiture ! cria-t-il, faisant sursauter Stiles qui avait aussi émis un son improbable situé entre le cri d'une fillette et un bruit de gorge semblable au croassement d'un corbeau.

Le loup garou n'avait pas pensé à vérifier s'il y avait dedans le moindre indice quant à l'emploi du temps de son oncle le jour de sa disparition.

— Quoi ?

— Je n'ai pas regardé la voiture de Peter ! J'y trouverais peut être quelque chose.

Derek donna un coup de volant, la voiture fit demi-tour et l'alpha fonça en direction du manoir des Hale. Stiles s'était accroché s'attendant à ce que la voiture se renverse mais son amoureux était un pilote.

La voiture de sport écarlate de Peter était toujours à la même place. Elle n'avait pas bougé, sous les yeux de Derek comme dans une vitrine, la solution était peut-être là. Lui et Stiles s'en approchèrent. En actionnant la poignée, l'alpha grogna. Elle était fermée et les clés pouvaient être n'importe où dans la chambre saccagée de son oncle. Il fracassa la vitre côté conducteur avec une pierre. Il n'avait plus le temps d'être correct et de toute façon si Peter était en danger il ne lui en voudrait pas. Enfin c'est ce qu'espérait Stiles qui savait à quel point l'ancien alpha tenait à ses affaires personnels. Surtout sa voiture. La fouille fut intensive. Mais rapide.

Rien. Aucun indice. Pas le moindre morceau de papier avec une adresse ou un numéro de téléphone. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Une carte pointant l'endroit où était séquestré son oncle. Ou le coin de terre où son corps avait été enterré. C'est la première fois qu'il énoncé cette possibilité, même s'il gardait cette terrible pensée pour lui. Pourquoi tout ça ? Qu'arrivait-t-il ? Et qu'est ce qui allait encore tomber sur lui et sa meute ?

Le coup de grâce de ces évènements placés sous le joug de la terreur fut porté, deux semaines plus tard, contre la famille McCall.

# # #

Melissa McCall sortit en pleine nuit pour rejoindre sa voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital. Elle se dépêcha, tant pour ne pas être en proie à la fraicheur nocturne que parce qu'elle n'aimait pas être seule dans les ténèbres. Et ce depuis que son fils lui avait appris l'existence des loups garous. C'est d'ailleurs l'une de ces créatures, elle avait encore du mal à comprendre leur côté humain, qui avait terrorisé Beacon Hills en attaquant ces habitants il y a plusieurs mois. Alors qu'elle cherchait ses clés au fond de son sac elle perçut des bruits de pas dans une ruelle environnante.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la portière on la tira par l'épaule. Elle s'écroula au sol en criant. L'individu dont la tête était dissimulée par un sweat à capuche gris tira son sac à main. Melissa hurla à l'aide. Son agresseur lui donna un coup de pied dans le bassin et la tête de l'infirmière cogna au sol. Un filet de sang coula de son front. Bien qu'elle soit sonnée elle cria encore. L'agresseur fut chassé par une voiture qui sortait du parking.

Aussitôt prévenu, son fils était arrivé. D'abord terrorisé, puis il fut rassuré par sa propre mère qui lui expliqua qu'un voyou avait voulu voler son sac.

— Simplement ?! Mais maman il t'a frappé !

— Mon chéri calme toi…

Scott voyait le visage de sa mère parsemé de bleus et la coupure sur son front. Une autre infirmière venait lui poser un bandage autour des côtes rougies par le coup de l'agresseur. Le loup garou pouvait encore sentir la peur dans les battements de cœur de sa mère.

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas crier mais je suis tellement en colère. Et j'ai eu si peur quand on m'a appelé.

— Ça va aller mon chéri, j'ai simplement besoin de me reposer. Tu passeras me voir demain après les cours ?

Son fils fit une moue attristée avant de confirmer à sa mère qu'il serait là.

— Embrasse-moi et ne te fais plus de soucis, je suis entre de bonnes mains ici.

— Je reviens vite. Je t'aime maman.

— Je t'aime aussi. File.

En sortant de la chambre, il remarqua le sac à main de sa mère dont la lanière avait été arrachée. Il perçut autre chose avec un sens tout à fait approprié pour un prédateur. L'odorat. L'agresseur de Mélissa avait laissé son odeur sur les affaires de la jeune femme. Le loup garou sortit de l'hôpital avec précipitation. Scott devint fou. Rempli de rage il courut vers la forêt. Ses yeux noircis par la haine il se transforma dans un bond avant d'hurler au ciel son désir de vengeance. Cette nuit-là il était prédateur.

Le hurlement de Scott avait attiré Derek, comme un signal d'alarme. L'alpha s'était approché sous sa forme de loup garou. Il avait perçus les sentiments qui imprégnaient le béta. Il comprit sa colère et tenta de lui barrer le chemin. Scott le plaqua au sol, ses crocs saillants à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le jeune McCall ressemblait au jeune louveteau incontrôlable qu'il était lors de sa première pleine lune. Derek puisa dans la puissance de l'alpha, son regard de braise fit reculer Scott. La gifle assénée par son aîné lui remit les idées en places. Le pelage présent sur ses joues finit par disparaître.

Partir en chasse ne résoudra rien Scott ! J'ai besoin que vous soyez tous attentifs ! Et que vous ne cédiez pas à la panique ni à la colère. C'est exactement ce qu'on cherche à faire de nous !

Le béta ne répondit pas. Sa respiration était profonde car il tentait tant bien que mal de canaliser sa rage. Derek posa une main sur son épaule. Le chef de meute devait encadrer ses troupes.

# # #

L'ombre eut un rictus de satisfaction en observant le mal qu'elle faisait autour d'elle. Comme une onde troublant la surface d'un lac, la noirceur se propageait.

# # #

Quelques jours plus tard, la meute était regroupée à la sortie de la ville. La nuit était presque tombée. Les derniers rayons de soleil allaient bientôt disparaître à l'horizon. Derek voulait protéger les siens et ses mises en garde se faisaient de plus en plus autoritaires. Leur rendez-vous quotidien visait à signaler à l'alpha tout fait suspect. Malgré les recherches, Peter demeurait introuvable. Les espoirs de la meute s'amincissaient au fil des jours. Depuis l'agression de Mélissa plus rien ne s'était passé. Jusqu'à ce soir-là.

Des inconnus entrèrent à Beacon Hills. On aurait pu croire à un groupe de Bikers au vue de l'escouade de motos qui apparut. Mais elles furent rapidement suivies par des voitures de sport, luxueuses et puissantes. Des coupés cabriolets, des Porsche ou des Ferrari. Toutes de couleur noire. L'arrivée des inconnus fut remarquée. Ces derniers sortirent de leur véhicule. Des nouveaux riches, pensa la meute. Derek se demanda en les observant quel genre d'individu pouvait dégager une telle assurance. Leur fierté en était insolente.

Puis l'un d'eux se tourna pour le défier du regard. Dans la lumière des phares d'une voiture, il eut sa réponse. Des alphas.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Propagande

_**L'amour comme réponse**_

Chapitre 4 : Propagande

* * *

Derek avait tout de suite compris. Les inconnus n'étaient pas de simples loup garous, pas des bétas ni des omégas. Il le sentait. La vérité vibrait dans son corps. Ils étaient des alphas. Comme lui. Sûr de son statut et conscient que son physique imposait le respect, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'homme qui l'avait défié du regard.

Lorsque Derek s'approcha, il sentit immédiatement l'attention orientée sur lui. Celle de sa propre meute qui l'interrogeait du regard. Et celle des autres alphas qui s'étaient imperceptiblement tournés vers l'homme qui semblait être leur leader. Derek Hale fut le premier à qui il s'adressa. La main qu'il lui tendit fut ferme.

— Je suis Derek Hale. Le seul alpha de cette ville, annonça-t-il en faisait virer au rouge ses pupilles.

— Mike. Nous arrivons de Floride. En espérant que notre venue ne dérange personne. Nous ne serons certainement que de passage.

Le sourire qu'il montrait voulait dire tout autre chose. Ces alphas aimaient se faire remarquer, afficher l'aisance de leur situation et se vanter de leur vie luxueuse. Le sourire narquois de Mike avait traduit tout ça dans le silence qui avait suivi leur présentation.

— Ne faîtes pas de vague, conseilla Derek en évitant de préciser que des chasseurs vivaient à Beacon Hills.

Le jeune Hale s'était retourné avec fierté et était monté dans sa camaro noire en faisant signe à ses amis de le suivre. Jackson avait emmené Lydia. Allison accompagnait Scott, Matt, Danny et Isaac. Boyd et Erica prirent la voiture de la jeune blonde. Derek claque sa portière et donna un tour de clé. Puis il prit la direction du manoir en faisant crisser les pneus sur le gravier et gronder le moteur.

# # #

Le premier mois de l'année scolaire avait été difficile. La méfiance rongeait le cœur de tous. Mais les avertissements anonymes se faisaient rares. Derek avait retrouvé quelques temps plus tôt un autre animal mort sur le pas de sa porte. L'incident était survenu après plusieurs jours de calme. Pourtant l'alpha était toujours aussi suspicieux envers n'importe qui. Et en particulier envers la meute nouvellement arrivée, même si Mike donnait peu signe de vie malgré l'absence de discrétion dont il savait faire preuve. Pourtant une rumeur inquiétait Derek. Les alphas semblaient parcourir le pays pour faire de la propagande. Cela pouvait expliquer le grand nombre d'adeptes autour de Mike. Beaucoup de personnes étaient attirées vers Beacon Hills depuis l'année dernière, c'est ce qui avait dû l'inciter à faire escale dans la région.

La paranoïa était le deuxième fléau qui frappait la meute de Derek.

# # #

Stiles était presque satisfait des persécutions du directeur Harris dont les punitions le ramenaient à la simplicité d'une vie de lycéen normal. Le premier entrainement de crosse du mois fut mouvementé, Scott et son meilleur ami revinrent couverts de boues dans les vestiaires. Et pour une fois, Matt avait pu lui-aussi aller sur le terrain. Il s'était défoulé et se dirigeait en sueur sous la douche en passant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il se déshabilla, jeta ses affaires sales sur le banc, et rejoignit, une serviette autour de sa taille, la vapeur décontractante d'une douche chaude. Matt fut rejoint par les autres joueurs qui laissèrent Stiles, seul avec ses pensées. Ce que Stiles redoutait le plus dans les vestiaires depuis qu'il était homosexuel c'était de bloquer le regard sur le corps des autres lycéens. D'autant plus que Derek lui refusait encore toute relation sexuelle. Les joueurs étaient tous très sportifs et quasiment tous charmants. Mais c'est le même individu qui troublait inlassablement le jeune Stilinski. L'adolescent louchait sur la carrure d'athlète de Bryan qui discutait avec Danny. Le goal avait remarqué que personne ne semblait proche du nouvel élève alors il avait décidé de l'intégrer auprès de ses autres camarades. Danny était adorable, il n'aimait pas voir quelqu'un laissé de côté. Surtout que derrière ses airs hautains, Bryan n'était pas le garçon imbu de lui-même qu'il laissait paraitre. En réalité, il était discret et drôle lorsqu'il se sentait en confiance. Ce dernier avait passé une très bonne soirée avec Danny et son amoureux au bar que tenait sa mère. Il espérait s'en faire des amis. S'intégrer dans un groupe était facile quand certains de ses membres t'acceptaient déjà.

Le blond fut le premier à sortir des vestiaires. Comme tous les soirs après le lycée, il allait aider sa mère. Les deux nouveaux habitants vivaient dans l'appartement au-dessus du pub « Le Lozérien ». La petite boîte aux lettres près de la porte indiquait « Haida et Bryan Vaunn ». Mais tout le monde savait que le père était absent et que vivaient là une mère et son fils. Avant l'ouverture du pub pour la soirée, ils devaient installer les tables et les chaises qui avaient été regroupées dans un coin pour permettre le nettoyage du sol. Il faisait maintenant trop froid pour en installer quelques-unes en terrasse. Depuis son installation, le pub marchait bien, l'ambiance et le décor plaisaient aux jeunes et au moins jeunes qui étaient également attirés par les quelques spécialités françaises que prodiguait la patronne. Cette dernière rejoignit son fils à l'étage pour enfiler sa tenue de travail après avoir pris un rapide sandwich comme futur dîner. Avant de redescendre ils attendirent quelques minutes. Bryan se tenait près de la fenêtre et observait la rue.  
Comme tous les soirs, à dix-huit heures précises, son téléphone portable sonna. La discussion fut brève mais ni la mère ni le fils ne semblaient troublés.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

— Il veut que ça se passe en douceur.

# # #

La traditionnelle fête d'Halloween approchant, Lydia et Allison consacrèrent leur après-midi libre au shopping, activité privilégiée de la jeune Martin. Et Allison, pour plaire à son amoureux en choisissant sa robe, était prête à écouter sa meilleure amie détailler chaque vêtement et analyser chaque tenue présentée dans les différentes vitrines du centre commercial. Lydia essaya des dizaines de robes dans lesquelles elle était toujours aussi jolie. Mais rien ne lui plaisait vraiment. Elle décida donc de tout laisser à la vendeuse et entraina sa meilleure amie dans ce qu'elle appelait l'antre des filles. Dans cette boutique célèbre elles rencontrèrent Bryan Vaunn qui sortait des cabines d'essayage. Lydia le regarda s'éloigner en baissant ses yeux sur les fesses du grand blond. Allison lui donna un coup de coude et les deux amies se mirent à rire aux éclats. Dans son rayon favori, Lydia eut littéralement le coup de foudre pour une robe noire, qui mettrait, selon elle, son corps divinement bien en valeur. Il ne restait que celle-ci dans tout le magasin et elle s'exclama envers Allison que la taille était parfaite. En se retournant elle tomba nez à nez avec une femme à la peau très claire et aux cheveux bruns coupés courts.

— Cette robe est pour moi, lâcha la femme plus hautaine que Lydia ne pouvait l'être.

— Je ne crois pas Ma-dame, insista l'adolescente. Je viens de la choisir et rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

— Petite peste.

L'inconnue la bouscula et disparut dans le rayon suivant. Les deux amies se regardèrent médusées.

— Je prends cette robe et puis c'est tout. Pour qui elle se prend celle-là ! Jackson adorera ma tenue, ajouta la rousse.

— Ça a l'air d'aller mieux avec Jackson. Vous semblez plus proches qu'avant.

— Nous le sommes. Les disputes c'est notre façon à nous de vivre la passion. Tu sais, les nuits de pleine lune sont mouvementées, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'aide à…

— Lydia, merci pas de détails.

Et elles rirent de plus belle, les bras chargés d'articles.  
Les lumières de la boutique vacillèrent une première fois. Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent prêt de l'hôtesse de caisse, Lydia cherchant à offrir à son amie la majeure partie de ses achats. Les néons vacillèrent une deuxième fois puis s'éteignirent. Aucune fenêtre n'apportait assez de lumière pour permettre de se déplacer. La journée était d'ailleurs pluvieuse et sombre. L'alarme incendie se mit en marche et les quelques lampes rouges prodiguaient assez de lumière pour distinguer la scène. Lydia cria. Derrière la caisse la jeune femme qui s'occupait d'elle était allongée sur le sol, certainement bousculée par quelqu'un. Mais Lydia avait hurlé pour autre chose. La somptueuse robe qu'elle voulait porter pour la fête d'Halloween venait de lui être volée.

Bryan encore présent devant la boutique entendit crier à l'intérieur. Il se précipita sans réfléchir pour apporter son aide. Mais sur les ordres et supplications non moins autoritaires de Lydia, il ressortit de la boutique pour poursuivre une mystérieuse inconnue qui aurait dérobé le bien de la lycéenne. En regardant au loin, il trouva la coupable. Sa carrure lui permit de se frayer un passage parmi les clients qui déambulaient dans le hall. Il suivit cette femme aux cheveux courts. Mais parmi la foule elle s'éclipsa. Comme une ombre.

# # #

Derek menait toujours l'enquête sur la disparition de son oncle. Il avait fouillé le moindre recoin du manoir et même avait demandé à Danny de pirater l'ordinateur portable de Peter, ce qui n'avait rien donné. Le jeune Hale avait à contre cœur recouvert la Ferrari de son oncle pour la protéger des intempéries. L'alpha ne voulait pas se résoudre à appeler la police qui enquêtait déjà sur les agressions subies par la meute et la mère de Scott ainsi que sur le vol au centre commercial. Si le shérif ne s'en était pas occupé, Lydia l'aurait réclamé auprès de Stiles qui aurait dû par tous les moyens convaincre son père de l'importance capitale de cette recherche. La jeune Martin était furieuse de devoir porter une robe bien moins chic pour la soirée du 31 octobre prochain.

Le jeune Hale se promenait avec son amoureux, à la recherche d'un déguisement pour l'alpha.

— Pourquoi tu ne serais pas tout simplement déguisé en loup-garou, interrogea Stiles.

— Parce que tu crois que ça serait malin ?

— Je ne sais pas mais ça risque d'être réaliste et d'en surprendre plus d'un.

— Non Stiles c'est beaucoup trop risqué et très mal venu. Je préfère encore être le petit chaperon rouge.

— Ne dis pas ça où je te prends au mot ! Rigola Stiles.

Derek le dévisagea d'un air sombre. Avant de lui offrir ce grand sourire qui lui allait droit au cœur. Stiles l'embrassa.

— Ton père aurait pu nous surprendre…

— Dans une boutique de farces et attrapes, entre un déguisement de sultan et de gorille très velu… Aucun risque.

C'est alors que la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit. En un éclair, Derek ferma le rideau de la cabine d'essayage dans laquelle il venait de se jeter.  
C'était justement le shérif Stilinski qui venait d'entrer à la stupeur de son fils.

— P'pa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je cherche un déguisement que crois-tu ?

— Pour ?

— Toi aussi tu trouves ça ridicule ? Moi j'ai trouvé ça bien que M. Harris invite les habitants à se réunir au lycée pour Halloween.

— Harris a fait quoi ?!

— Tu n'es pas au courant, cette année c'est tout Beacon Hills qui participe à Halloween. M. Harris et M. Le Maire ont décidé d'organiser cette fête. Le nouveau pub prévoit aussi une soirée à thème.

Stiles était sidéré. Comment Harris parvenait-il à transformer une fête pour ados en cauchemar, en invitant leur parent ?

# # #

La fête d'halloween commença à la tombée de la nuit. Le directeur du lycée avait laissé libre le gymnase quelques jours plutôt pour permettre l'installation de la décoration, parfois effrayante parfois hilarante, ainsi que de le coin remplit d'appareils électroniques qui offrirait la musique qui animerait la soirée. Tous les habitants de Beacon Hills étaient conviés. Au grand dam des adolescents qui se retrouveraient entourés d'adultes.

Derek n'avait pas encore rejoint ses amis. Beaucoup de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Peter lui manquait. Son absence lui pesait de plus en plus. À tel point qu'il s'imagina son oncle s'échapper et s'exiler lui-même loin de Beacon Hills. Mais il savait que l'ancien alpha ne serait pas parti sans grand discours d'adieu et sans sa voiture de sport. Peter était trop attaché à Beacon Hills. Qui lui voudrait du mal ? Les Argent le détestaient par le passé et l'avaient traqué. Mais aujourd'hui Gérard avait disparu emportant avec lui sa folie et ses manipulations. Il ne restait que Chris et ses compagnons dont Jack, infatigable chasseur de loup garous.  
Derek aperçut d'ailleurs le père d'Allison qui se dirigeait vers le lycée. Ce dernier venait de garer son 4x4 et en remontant une caisse à l'arrière, le jeune Hale pu apercevoir quelque chose sur le bras nu du chasseur. Un lien sinueux entre cette image et une autre se fit dans la tête de Derek.

L'alpha le suivit et rejoignit bientôt le groupe d'amis, qui attendaient de se servir un cocktail à l'entrée du gymnase. Deaton était également là bien qu'on ne le voit rarement en dehors de sa clinique vétérinaire. L'homme était accompagné d'une jeune femme à la peau foncée, la psychologue du lycée. C'est la première fois qu'on les voyait ensemble. Scott remarqua tout de suite le trouble de Derek lorsqu'il s'approcha et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le lien entre le béta et son alpha. Une expression dure ornait son visage. Ses lèvres étaient pincées. Il ruminait quelque chose.

— Derek, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je n'en suis pas sûr.

— Sûr de quoi ?

— Je viens de mettre la main sur un indice important. Laisse-moi le temps de vérifier.

En disant cela, Derek posa sa main sur l'épaule de Chris qui lui tournait le dos. Il sera sa prise avec force et le chasseur se retourna en proie à une douleur vive.

— C'est vous qui êtes derrière tout ça ?! Ça fait des semaines que nous sommes tous en alerte, craignant une agression à chaque coin de rue ?!

Allison et Erica qui se tenaient près de Derek, tentèrent de le calmer sans comprendre pourquoi il s'était mis à crier. Le petit groupe se mit à l'écart près du parking situé à proximité du gymnase. Il n'y avait personne autour d'eux.

L'alpha prit le bras droit de Chris Argent, il releva sa manche jusqu'à retrouver la blessure qu'il avait aperçu plutôt. Une large coupure. Comme s'il s'était entaillé avec un bris de verre lors d'une violente altercation. Ou s'il avait fait face à une victime qui se défendait farouchement.

— Comment t'es-tu blessé au bras ? Le pressa de répondre Derek.

Le ton employé semblait posé pourtant l'alpha brûlait de trouver l'auteur de l'enlèvement de son oncle et des malheurs subis par sa meute. Le jeune Hale raviva les souvenirs de ses amis en précisant quels indices il avait trouvé dans la chambre de Peter. Un morceau de verre qui avait arraché un morceau de tissu en éraflant quelqu'un. Cela pouvait être la seule piste que l'agresseur anonyme avait eu la négligence de laisser derrière lui. Depuis il n'avait fait aucune erreur, laissé aucune piste. Rien ne laisser penser à qu'il y pouvait être. C'est ce qui rendait la tâche de l'alpha encore plus difficile. Il cherchait une ombre.

En cercle autour de Derek, personne ne pensait que Chris pouvait être coupable. Il n'aurait jamais attaqué des adolescents, amis de sa propre fille. L'alpha perdait la raison, désespéré son accusation était folle. Tout le monde avait appris à connaître Chris Argent et à l'apprécier.

Pourtant sa propre fille trouvait son comportement étrange ces derniers jours. Il était plus que distant, froid parfois. Elle le sentait s'éloigner. Pouvait-il perdre toute lucidité et commettre ces actes malveillants ? Elle savait au fond d'elle-même que son père en était incapable. D'ailleurs elle rappela à Derek et aux autres que son père était l'un des seuls chasseurs à respecter le code d'honneur : « On ne chasse que ceux qui nous chassent ».  
Mais pour ne pas arranger sa situation, Chris n'avait pas d'alibi pour le jour où Peter a disparu. La vérité c'est qu'Allison savait que son père était absent ce jour-là.

— Papa ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-moi que tu n'as rien à voir avec l'enlèvement de Peter ?

Chris Argent resta muet, le regard flou. Jamais il n'avait paru si désemparé. Et surtout pas aux yeux de sa fille. Avec courage il choisit de s'expliquer.

— Je ne sais rien de l'enlèvement de Peter Hale. Mais je t'ai menti et j'en suis désolé. Je ne travaille plus. Ce jour-là je sortais du bar, celui tenu par Mme Vaunn. Tout comme les autres jours. Et certains soirs. Allison je suis désolé. Je me suis battu, j'étais saoul et désespéré. Cette blessure, ça n'est rien de grave.

Il avait parlé si vite, qu'on aurait dit un enfant s'excusant d'une bêtise. Puis il ajoute plus faiblement.

— Ta mère me manque…

Le cœur d'Allison fut serré de tristesse. Sa mère lui manquait aussi. Et elle supportait ce manque d'autant moins que son père ne parvenait pas à affronter la mort de sa femme. Tout comme elle. Les deux souffraient encore chaque jour de la décision de Victoria Argent.

C'est Scott qui vint au secours de sa copine, désemparée par la détresse de son père et face à la colère de l'alpha.

— Derek, nous savons tous que Chris est innocent. Nous devrions nous tourner vers Mike et sa meute. Tout le monde ici les a toujours trouvés louches.

# # #

Derek rejoignit le groupe de Mike qui célébraient la pleine lune d'Halloween à leur façon. Les alphas dansaient au rythme des tambours, parfois drogués, tout croc sortis, leurs yeux reflétant la lueur des flammes des feux de camps parsemés à travers le champ. Personne n'était choqué de la pilosité qui ornait leur visage ni des autres caractéristiques physiques propres aux lycanthropes. Parce que toutes les personnes présentes étaient comme eux. Le groupe de Mike était plus important que Derek l'avait craint. Le jeune Hale avait de sérieux doute quant à l'innocence des alphas débarquant de Floride. Pourtant les agressions subies par sa meute avaient été antérieure à l'arrivée du groupe. Et qu'auraient-ils pu faire de Peter pourtant habitué aux beuveries de ce genre ?


	6. Chapitre 5 - Territoire

_**L'amour comme réponse**_

Chapitre 5 : Territoire

* * *

Les amis avaient laissé Derek partir interroger Mike et sa meute. L'alpha était de toute façon trop perturbé pour profiter de la fête. Chose que compter bien faire les adolescents. En évitant de croiser M. Harris parce qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié du tout de découvrir que Jackson avait amené une bouteille d'alcool. Le jeune vampire, d'après son déguisement, voulait s'amuser et adoucir les tensions qui planaient au-dessus de la meute. Danny dansait avec son amoureux sur la piste de danse. Il bouscula le coach Finstock qui flirtait avec une femme à la carrure de boxer. L'adolescent rigola en détournant le regard.

Scott et Allison se tenaient l'un contre l'autre. Stiles restait avec eux déçu de ne pas être avec Derek. Il chercha son ami photographe des yeux, il en avait marre de tenir la chandelle au couple qui s'embrassait et cherchait quelqu'un avec qui discuter.

Matt était prêt du buffet quand il la vit arriver. Elle. L'inconnue était très féminine. Très attirante. Elle marchait avec une fluidité déconcertante. Sa robe noire mettait ses courbes en valeurs. La jeune femme était hypnotique. L'adolescent n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué pourtant elle semblait s'approcher de lui et pas d'un autre. À sa hauteur elle lui adressa un sourire discret puis passa un doigt sous son menton pour lui fermer la bouche. Quelle tête ridicule il devait avoir en la fixant, pensa-t-il secrètement.

— Virgine, souffla-t-elle en réponse à la question muette du jeune homme. Puis elle se détourna de lui.

Matt ne le savait pas mais il s'était fait draguer par une alpha. Cette jeune femme s'était éclipsée de la fête organisée par Mike. Et maintenant il la perdait de vue. Elle s'était faufilée, d'un pas souple. Féline. Telle une ombre.

Stiles arriva près de Matt qui semblait déboussolé.

— Ça va ?

— Euh…oui ça va tu as vu cette femme ?

— Pas vraiment je suis plutôt branché grand brun, dit-il doucement en rigolant.

Lydia les rejoignit. Elle cherchait Jackson qui apparemment trainait avec Bryan. Elle avait fini par abandonner. Mais comme des abeilles regagnant la ruche, le petit groupe se reforma. Des voix reconnaissables s'approchèrent. Danny et Isaac bras dessus bras dessous avec Jackson. Et Bryan. Stiles suivait des yeux le blond. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'attirait tant, ronchonna intérieurement le fils du shérif. Le jeune Vaunn qui semblait saoul accosta Stiles. Danny et Isaac sourirent et dirent à Stiles de ne faire cette tête.

— Bryan ne va pas te sauter dessus ! Renchérit Jackson.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Stilinski, murmura le blond en s'approchant très près de l'adolescent.

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire. Stiles était confus. Il avait ressenti quelque chose dans son corps quand Bryan s'était approché. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec les vapeurs d'alcool reçues quand son souffle avait effleuré son visage. Il n'aurait su dire s'il avait vraiment approché sa bouche imperceptiblement de la sienne ou s'il l'avait rêvé. Deux gamines avaient observé la scène et gloussaient de voir le nouveau embrasser Stiles Stilinski, le garçon bizarre. Enfin c'est ce qu'elles avaient cru voir et très certainement ce qu'elles raconteraient à leurs amies.

Matt interpella Stiles. Le photographe venait d'apercevoir la jeune femme qui l'avait troublé.

— Psss, Stiles… C'est elle.

La brune aux cheveux courts n'accorda même pas un regard à Stiles et vint se coller contre son ami. Elle prit une position aux allusions significatives. Elle faisait plus qu'aguicher Matt. Mais celui-ci gêné la repoussa finalement.

— Tu es timide loulou ? marmonna-t-elle. Ça ne fait rien, celui-là a l'air beaucoup plus généreux, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Jackson.

Le blond riait avec ses amis quand il sentit qu'on lui mettait une main aux fesses. Croyant retrouver Lydia il ne se méfia pas. Virgine était une prédatrice. Douchée par la pudeur de Matt, Jackson était sa nouvelle proie. C'était sans compter sur Lydia qui défendait son territoire. La jeune Martin avait rejoint le groupe au moment précis où elle vit de dos cette femme poser une main sur les fesses de son copain. Trop saoul cet idiot n'avait pas réagi.

— Toi la garce, dégage ta main si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse mordre la poussière !

— Encore toi, petite peste, s'énerva Virgine en se retournant.

Lydia détailla l'insolente qui la dévisageait. Elle la reconnut. Sa robe. Celle que la rousse avait choisie dans le magasin. Celle qu'elle aurait dû porter ce soir-là.  
Lydia tenta de lui arracher. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Virgine grogna. Ses yeux avaient viré au rouge. Elle fonça sur la jeune Martin. Mais fort de son entrainement de crosse, Matt qui observait la scène, plaque celle qui l'avait accosté. Entravant sa taille il se jeta au sol au loin avec elle. Lui et l'alpha se perdirent dans la foule. Pour se débattre la lycanthrope attaqua tout ce qu'il l'entourait, déchainant les cris dans la foule. Qui furent rejoins par deux autres hurlements bestiaux de l'autre côté du gymnase. Crocs et griffes sortis, Virgine mordit la chair humaine.

# # #

Alors que la nuit était bien avancée, la musique fut plus forte, les vibrations plus intenses. Tout le monde sautait et dansait les uns contre les autres, serrés, collés, plus intimes qu'on pouvait l'être avec des inconnus. Mais l'ambiance était à la fête. Jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement strident s'élève dans le gymnase, soulevant un nuage de de panique. La musique fut coupée dans un grésillement bruyant.

Puis ce fut la débandade dans la foule. Scott et ses amis reconnurent les grognements qui s'élevaient par-dessus les cris et la cohue orchestrée par la fuite des personnes présentes dans le gymnase. Des loups garous de très mauvaise humeur jouaient les prédateurs.

Derek n'avait pas trouvé Mike. Qui lui cherchait une jeune femme de sa propre meute. Une alpha dont le tempérament rebelle et impulsif commençait à lui attirer des ennuis. Les deux alphas se retrouvèrent devant le lycée sans l'avoir prémédité. Scott cria le premier pour prévenir le chef de la meute qui accourut, déjà alerté à distance par son ouïe lupine.

— Deux betas ! Ils sont lâchés dans la foule !

— Assures toi que ça ne soit ni Boyd ni Erica ! ordonna aussitôt Derek.

Derek avait laissé le couple en sureté avant la soirée. Ces derniers n'avaient pas voulu participer à la fête bien que leur transformation soit maîtrisée grâce aux séances d'entrainement de Derek. Mais ils avaient pu avoir un moment de faiblesse. L'alpha pria qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi.

Mike et lui s'élancèrent. Les deux betas ne résistaient pas à l'appel de la lune. Mais même transformés les loups garous restaient reconnaissables. Leur odeur n'échappait pas aux capacités sensorielles des alphas. Aucun des deux hommes ne les reconnut. Ils avaient dû être attirés à Beacon Hills par la concentration d'alphas. Encerclés par Scott et Jackson, les deux loups enragés n'avaient pas fait beaucoup de victimes. Quelques coups de griffes avaient pourtant fait jaillir le sang. Mais la panique avait fait plus de ravage. Leur instinct de survie mis en avant les fuyards n'avaient plus conscience de leurs actes. Ils se piétinèrent et se bousculèrent vers la sortie. L'image des deux monstres sur la piste de danse les terrorisait. Mike fut incroyablement rapide. Derek n'avait eu le temps de réagir. Les deux attaquants lupins furent cloués au sol, la douleur infligée par l'alpha leur redonnant forme humaine.

À l'autre bout du gymnase une autre partie de la foule faisait émeute. Virgine était au milieu. Elle tenait en embuscade plusieurs adolescentes reculées contre le mur, dans l'impossibilité de fuir. Ce que Mike redoutait était arrivé. Une alpha avait trahie sa meute et attaqué des innocents. En deux bonds il la rejoignit. En un coup de griffe il l'arrêta. Avant que les sirènes ne retentissent il s'était déjà enfui avec elle dans les bras. Une blessure béante sur l'abdomen. Derek avait vu toute la scène et son antipathie pour Mike fut renforcée quand il comprit qu'il était en partie responsable du chaos de ce soir. Même si ce dernier venait de sauver la vie de plusieurs lycéens.

Lydia et Allison se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Le petit groupe était réuni. Danny était assis dans l'herbe, bien qu'il soit au courant de l'existence des lycanthropes il était déboussolé. Isaac tentait de le rassurer.

— Matt ? Où est Matt ? Demanda la jeune Argent.

Les adolescents haussèrent les épaules. Stiles montra des yeux la voiture du shérif un peu plus loin.

— Scott viens avec moi.

Le jeune McCall et son meilleur ami revinrent rapidement. Leur visage était fermé. Ils apportaient une mauvaise nouvelle. Stiles avait pu en apprendre un peu plus de la part de son père arrivé sur les lieux.

— Neuf personnes sont emmenées à l'hôpital. Matt est parmi elles…

Allison fut bouleversée. Elle était proche du jeune photographe.

— Oh non, se lamenta-t-elle. Scott la prit contre son torse et s'adressa à l'alpha.

— Derek j'ai entendu les secours parler de trois adolescents qui présentaient des traces de morsure. Je ne sais pas si Matt en fait partie.

L'effroi saisit tout le groupe. La morsure n'avait que deux effets sur un être humain. Deux réactions possibles pour le corps. L'acceptation ou le rejet. La victime n'avait qu'une chance sur deux. Telle était la réalité. Devenir un loup garou. Ou mourir.

# # #

Le lendemain l'humeur du groupe était plus que maussade. Deux mois difficiles à vivre dans la peur avaient déjà eu raison d'eux. Tant de choses s'étaient précipitées contre les adolescents. La force surhumaine des loups garous ne les aidait pas à surmonter tout ça. L'enquête avait été confiée à un département spécial de la police qui avait autorité sur le shérif de la ville. Toutes les victimes devaient être interrogées avant que quiconque puisse leur rendre visite. Deux personnes étaient plongées dans le coma, c'est tout ce que les journalistes avaient pu dire. Rien ne filtrait de la part des médecins. Les consignes avaient été clairement énoncées. Les amis étaient dans l'attente.

Ce jour-là, la goutte d'eau qui fit exploser l'alpha vint de la part de celui qu'il aimait. Alors qu'il l'attendait à la sortie du lycée à l'écart, comme à leur habitude, il avait tendu l'oreille afin de percevoir la voix de Stiles. Derek eut vent d'une conversation entre plusieurs filles dans le couloir lorsqu'il repéra le nom de son amoureux.

— C'est vrai qu'il est trop mignon, j'ai entendu dire qu'il venait de la côte est. Il doit voyager beaucoup.

— Oh, Bryan Vaunn. J'espère qu'il me remarquera un jour, gloussa l'adolescente.

— Ne te fais pas d'illusion, on m'a dit qu'il avait embrassé un garçon pendant la fête, répondit son ami.

Le souvenir refroidit l'entrain de la lycéenne. Mais sa curiosité revint au galop.

— Qui ça ? Danny ? Je croyais qu'il était avec Lahey.

— Non il a embrassé ce garçon bizarre en première, son nom est difficile à prononcer. Stilinski je crois…

Derek avait serré les poings. En colère l'alpha démarra la voiture en vitesse. Mieux valait qu'il ne voit pas Stiles avant d'être calmé.

Quelques minutes après, le jeune Stilinski ne voyant pas son amoureux l'attendre à l'endroit habituel demanda donc à Allison de le raccompagner au manoir des Hale, le petit groupe s'y réunissant chaque soir.

La meute était donc réunie dans le salon après les cours. Le propriétaire des lieux ruminait dans son coin. Derek se sentait comme un loup à qui on volait son territoire. Mike s'imposait de plus en plus depuis qu'il avait secouru des innocents lors de la fête d'Halloween, se ventant de pouvoir assurer la sécurité de la meute mais aussi des habitants de Beacon Hills. Derek l'avait remercié même s'il était loin d'estimer le personnage. Le propre groupe d'amis du jeune Hale au contraire appréciait de plus en plus Mike. Et pour ne pas arranger sa mauvaise humeur, il croyait plus que de raison, qu'un garçon lui volait aussi son amoureux. Il demanda à Stiles quelques minutes pour discuter de ce qu'il avait entendu au lycée.

— Ce Bryan Vaunn c'est le nouveau dont vous m'avez parlé ? Demanda l'alpha même s'il connaissait la réponse. Est-ce que tu es attiré par lui ?

La question fut soudaine. Stiles ne s'y était pas préparé. Les images des vestiaires passèrent devant ses yeux. Et celles de la soirée. Il mentit.

— Non. Il est trop blond pour moi, je te préfère toi tu es…

— Tu mens. Je sens ton cœur battre. Tu me mens.

Stiles commença par s'excuser, puis expliqua qu'il avait regardé le nouveau quelque fois. Il avoua son attirance tout en expliquant qu'il n'y avait strictement rien entre Bryan et lui. Et le fils du shérif en profita pour faire remarquer à son amoureux qu'il éprouvait des envies et qu'il était frustré de ne pas les partager avec celui qu'il aime.

Derek était blessé, son cœur serré de jalousie et son ego vexé. Les mots éclatèrent.

— Te gènes pas sors avec ce Jackson bis !

Le jeune Whittemore en question répliqua.

— Je ne suis pas aussi imbu de moi-même que ce gars !

— La ferme ! Dit en cœur le couple en train de se disputer.

— Et tu trouves ça normal de reluquer ce gamin ?

— Je ne le reluque pas et ça n'est pas plus un gamin que moi ! Tu as un problème avec mon âge ? C'est contre moi que tu es en colère.

— Je suis en colère parce que tu l'as embrassé !

— Quoi ?! Jamais je ne l'ai embrassé, on s'est même jamais serré la main ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de ce mec ! S'insurgea Stiles.

— Ne me mens pas, j'écoute les bruits de couloirs lorsque je viens te chercher au lycée !

— C'est une rumeur ! Je suis désolé si Bryan avait trop bu et s'il m'a accosté mais ça n'était qu'une blague ! Je n'y suis pour rien si des gamines ont amplifié et colporté ça ! Comment tu peux y croire, tu es devenu aigri et agressif !

— Je ne peux plus supporter ce Bryan, je vois ton regard sur lui parfois et tu sais très bien comment je vis la disparition de Peter !

— Ça n'excuse pas ta façon de me parler !

Derek grogna. Le dialogue fut rompu. L'alpha libéra sa colère dans la violence. La porte vacilla sur ses gonds lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce en la frappant du poing. Stiles libéra sa colère dans les larmes. Première dispute.

# # #

Deux jours plus tard, l'accident de la fête d'Halloween était encore dans tous les journaux. On parlait d'une drogue hallucinogène qui aurait rendu fou une personne faible d'esprit et tué d'overdose deux adolescents. Quatre autres personnes étaient mortes à l'hôpital des suites de leurs blessures. Quatre familles anéanties s'étaient succédé dans les couloirs accompagnées par Melissa McCall aussi compatissante qu'elle pouvait l'être. Le service de police autorisa enfin les visites. L'angoisse qui sommeillait dans la tête des amis de Matt fut remplacée par un tout autre sentiment.

Le jeune photographe était sain et sauf. Il restait Matt. Tout simplement. Le groupe avait été rassuré d'apprendre que leur ami n'avait pas été mordu par Virgine. Il était sorti de l'hôpital le bras en écharpe après que les médecins aient vérifié qu'il n'avait aucune trace de traumatisme grave. Ce fut une journée froide et pluvieuse. Mais ses amis étaient venus l'accueillir à sa sortie. Allison lui offrit un grand sourire. Lydia lui fit un signe de la main toute aussi joyeuse. Derek était situé à l'opposé de Stiles, séparés par les quatre autres garçons. Les deux amoureux se regardaient sans se croiser du regard. Chacun voulant se cacher de l'autre. Matt se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant sa convalescence. Il inspira à plein poumon en traversant le parking. Le groupe d'amis était enfin réunis, ils voulaient aller boire un verre en ville. Matt se sentait mieux.

# # #

Le mois de novembre touchait à sa fin, la Californie toute entière était logée sous le froid malgré les quelques journées encore très ensoleillées. Derek et Stiles s'étaient réconciliés mais un trouble subsistait entre les deux garçons. Leurs câlins n'étaient plus aussi réguliers, leur complicité amoindrie. Les deux garçons en étaient malheureux pourtant les quelques efforts qu'il aurait fallu fournir n'émanaient ni de l'un ni de l'autre. L'alpha avait aussi eu une discussion avec ses jeunes loups garous. Scott l'avait rassuré en précisant qu'ils lui restaient fidèles, qu'ils étaient plus qu'une simple meute et que leur amitié était solide. Derek était apaisé et la deuxième bonne nouvelle fut le départ de Mike et son groupe d'alphas.

Le jeune Hale avait tenu à s'en assurer et avait suivi le cortège de motos et de voitures de sport jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. À l'endroit où la meute était arrivée. Le dialogue entre les deux alphas rivaux était plus calme qu'à l'ordinaire.

— Est-ce que le nom de Stone, te dis quelque chose ?

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Laisse-moi t'expliquer la raison de tout ça, déclara Mike en désignant les motos et voitures de sport de sa meute d'alphas. Mes parents étaient des pacifistes, jamais ils n'avaient tué et maîtrisaient parfaitement la malédiction de la lune. Il y a bientôt 15 ans, je les ai vu se faire tuer sous mes yeux par ces chasseurs, les Stone, ils se sont fait une sacrée réputation sur la côte-est. Ce jour-là j'ai décidé de venger cet acte barbare. J'avais pourtant fait une promesse à mon père à l'aube de mes sept ans, ne jamais tuer d'être humain. Saches que j'ai toujours respecté cela et que tous les membres de ma meute en faisaient de même. Mais je devais expier cette rage qui bouillait en moi. J'ai alors décidé de former cette nouvelle famille, poussant le recrutement aux alphas seulement, et faire payer la société en dilapidant les fortunes que nous amassons. Je suis peut être un voleur, malhonnête et sans scrupules, mais je ne suis pas un assassin, Derek Hale. Tu sens que je ne mens pas. Et le combat que tu mènes n'est pas le mien.

Derek sourcilla. Ses principes étaient louables dans le fond. Mais le mode de vie de la meute était crapuleux.

— Rassures toi, nous allons quitter Beacon Hills. La véritable raison de notre venue c'était toi, un nouvel alpha qui aurait pu rejoindre nos rangs. Je t'ai beaucoup observé. Mais tu es trop faible et insignifiant.

Derek grogna en faisant pointer ses crocs et répliqua.

— J'ai déjà une meute qui a besoin de moi et dont j'ai aussi besoin. J'ai des choses importantes dont je dois m'occuper. Je me fous de rejoindre un clan de fils à papa. Quittez Beacon Hills, ton arrogance m'exaspère !

— Nous sommes décidément bien différents. Mais si un jour tu changes d'avis et souhaites profiter de tes capacités pour des activités bien plus lucratives, tu sauras où nous trouver. Je te laisse ce petit territoire. Nous avons quelques destinations privilégiées. D'autres états grouillent de jeunes betas ou d'omégas en manque de meute et j'ai décidé d'agrandir la famille.

— Je croyais que tu ne choisissais que des alphas pour ta meute ?

— Qui sait nous croiserons surement quelques alphas réticents à nous rejoindre à qui nous pourrons subtiliser le grade et l'offrir à une jeune recrue prometteuse. Et j'ai entendu dire que certains mortels avaient eu vent de notre existence et qu'ils se ferraient un plaisir de s'offrir à la morsure. Je choisirais peut être de les faire passer de notre côté du rivage.

Mike remonta dans sa voiture en tête de file. Les autres étaient prêts à le suivre.

— Qui es-tu pour faire basculer la vie d'innocents ?

En faisant chauffer le moteur comme au départ d'une course, Mike lui répondit une dernière fois.

— Rien n'entravera l'expansion et l'évolution de notre race, Derek Hale !

# # #

Sur l'étalage de journaux de la petite station-service à la sortie de la ville, on voyait en couverture l'incident du 31 octobre. Le vent faisait tourner les pages d'un exemplaire jeté au sol par un client peu respectueux. Dans les faits divers on détaillait à peine un autre évènement étrange qui avait eu lieu cette même nuit d'Halloween. La morgue avait été vandalisée. Nul ne savait que l'ombre avait agi, profitant de la diversion. La folie qu'elle avait organisée avait dépassé ses espérances. Une unique chambre froide avait été ouverte. Celle conservant le corps d'un jeune garagiste tué l'année passée. De son vivant, la victime avait signé un document pour attester sa décision d'offrir son corps à la faculté de médecine. Décision peut être anodine mais qui permettait à l'ombre de placer un dernier rouage dans la machination qu'elle préparé dans l'anonymat et le secret le plus total.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour à tous,

Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser du retard avec lequel je publie les nouveaux chapitres, j'essaie autant que possible d'écrire régulièrement en jonglant avec le travail et les études. N'hésitez jamais à commenter pour partager vos impressions, les reviews me font toujours plaisir, ainsi que les messages privés grâce auxquels nous faisons de formidables rencontres.

Une dernière chose : vos suppositions m'intéressent. J'ai créé un forum sur lequel nous pouvons donc aussi échanger. Vous trouverez pour le moment un sondage, s'il vous plait prenez quelques secondes pour voter. Je laisse votre curiosité découvrir le sujet.

Il suffit d'un clic sur ce lien donné sur ma page de profil.

Amicalement,

Peyrez


	7. Chapitre 6 - Chrysalide

_**L'amour comme réponse**_

Chapitre 6 : Chrysalide

* * *

L'hiver fut glacial. Les fêtes de fin d'année réchauffèrent l'ambiance tant bien que mal. Derek était anéanti. Son oncle avait été déclaré mort par les services de police que l'alpha avait finalement accepté de contacter. Un peu moins de quatre mois de recherches officielles n'avaient abouti à rien. Et puis Stiles et lui s'étaient perdus. Avaient fini par faire une pause dans leur relation, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi mais saisissant l'utilité. L'adolescent gardait en secret les yeux verts de l'alpha au fond de son cœur. Derek trouvait du soutien dans le sourire enfantin du jeune Stilinski. Amis. Ce stade était presque cruel. Mais il fallait qu'ils se manquent pour mieux se retrouver. Si la vie choisissait qu'il en soit ainsi. Les semaines avaient défilées. Le point positif était que la précédente pleine lune, il y a plusieurs jours, avait été maîtrisée par les betas et que la suivante annoncerait le retour du printemps.

# # #

_Cocon. Enveloppe protectrice. Douce chaleur dans laquelle l'esprit s'évade.  
Chrysalide. Enveloppe visqueuse. La bête prenait forme. _

_L'être humain dévoré par la mutation s'estompait peu à peu. L'ombre subsistait. Des images défilaient dans son esprit, remontant le fil de sa mémoire à rebours pour visionner chaque étape de son plan. Un souvenir. Remplacé par un autre. Puis un suivant. _

# # #

Derek se sentait seul dans le manoir familial. Même cette notion ne signifiait plus rien. Il était seul. La pleine lune de la veille avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Il s'était morfond plusieurs heures. Stiles et lui avaient pris du recul. L'affection du fils du shérif, leurs quelques étreintes amicales, et le lien avec sa meute, ses amis, ne suffisait pas à l'aider à surmonter les sentiments qui obscurcissaient son cœur à nouveau. Peter lui manquait cruellement. Lui dire adieu avait été douloureux. Ne pas avoir de réponse l'était encore davantage. Il passait dans les pièces de la maison se remémorant ce qu'il avait vécu avec son oncle. Et ses parents avant lui. Le manoir avait bien changé. Les murs avaient été repeints, la décoration modernisée. Les traces du drame camouflées. Mais pour Derek, la douleur refaisait surface soulagée de son ancre qui l'avait envoyé au fond de sa mémoire. L'alpha prit son téléphone et contacta ses amis. Il voulait organiser une journée pour honorer un autre Hale qui venait de quitter ce monde. Et surtout ne pas rester seul.

# # #

_L'ombre regagnait son repère. Achevait les derniers préparatifs. Comme une montée sur scène qui allait signer l'apogée de son plan. La caméra vidéo, fixée sur l'emplacement défini pour la dernière mutation, dévoilerait son message aux personnes concernées. La petite meute de Beacon Hills._

# # #

Le petit groupe était installé sur la terrasse du manoir. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, ses rayons filtraient à travers les branches d'arbres. Le premier jour du printemps était lumineux. Et la forêt était magnifique. C'était ce à quoi pensait Matt en observant la nature. Son œil artistique se réjouissait des photos à venir.  
Les discussions avaient tournées autour de Peter, chacun racontant un souvenir heureux concernant le loup garou.  
Jackson félicita ses goûts de luxe pour les voitures de sport.  
Lydia n'avait su quoi raconter, la jeune Martin ayant souffert du passé de Peter. Pourtant elle réconforta Derek. Et la meute se rendit compte du grand cœur de la jeune fille qui avait su trouver les mots. Jackson s'était lui aussi imprégné de la bonté de Lydia, quelques mois plus tôt. Elle avait pansé ses blessures, acceptée sa condition de lycanthrope. La jeune rousse avait été là depuis le début. Lorsqu'il avait appris pour son adoption. Lorsque cette nouvelle l'avait bouleversé faisant s'écrouler tous ses repères. La voix de ses parents adoptifs, les Whittemore, résonnait encore dans sa tête quelques fois. Il les entendait lui avouer son statut d'enfant adopté et lui promettre que cela ne changerait jamais rien entre eux.

« — Nous t'aimons et t'aimeront toujours comme notre propre fils, avait dit M. Whittemore.

— C'est d'ailleurs exactement ce que tu es. Notre fils, ajouta sa femme. L'amour que nous te portons va au-delà des liens du sang. Les véritables parents sont ceux qui voient grandir un enfant en le guidant, en le soutenant et en lui offrant tout l'amour nécessaire pour s'épanouir, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il se remémorait leur discours surtout lorsqu'il était triste. Puis il s'imaginait ensuite comment aurait été sa vie. Mais il finissait toujours par enfouir sa sensibilité dans un coin de sa tête. Jackson devait être fort, rapide, intelligent et populaire. Pas faible. L'orgueil et le désir d'être toujours le meilleur lui avaient permis de ne pas sombrer. Puis la morsure avait fait ressurgir son passé, contaminant son corps qui luttait et avait pris une autre forme. Il était devenu une arme de vengeance entre les mains de Gérard Argent. Puis Lydia l'avait sauvé. L'adolescent pris la main de son amoureuse dans la sienne. Le sourire de la jeune fille était si précieux.  
Danny et Isaac étaient ceux qui connaissaient le moins Peter, mais ils avaient découvert son sens de l'humour, ou de l'ironie, et sa répartie, sans doute des traits de caractère propre au membre de la famille Hale. Le jeune couple souligna la ressemblance entre Derek et son oncle. L'alpha sourit mais son cœur fut meurtri par l'absence.  
Scott quant à lui remercia Peter de l'avoir transformé, qui sait s'il aurait remarqué Allison le jour de la rentrée sans ses capacités. Leur couple n'aurait peut-être jamais vu le jour. Et le loup en lui avait permis de sauver ses amis. Dans un coin de son esprit Scott ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout avait commencé avec lui. Mais l'histoire des Hale, celle des Argent et des loups garous existait bien avant lui. Il n'avait fait qu'entrer dans la danse. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis.

# # #

_L'ombre entrait dans l'hôpital. C'était la cohue aux urgences. La fête d'Halloween avait mal tourné. Deux alliés inattendus avaient foncé dans la foule. Comme l'avait ordonné l'ombre. Dans la discrétion totale elle avait pris la direction de la morgue. Forçant les portes, n'étant arrêtée par aucune barrière. Jusqu'au corps qu'elle déroba._

# # #

L'heure du déjeuner arriva. La meute était restée. Pour Derek. Et parce que chacun d'eux était triste. Rester unis leur permettaient de partager leur peine, leurs angoisses et de s'appuyer les uns sur les autres. Les amis se projetés jusqu'aux vacances estivales, souhaitant organiser un séjour, tous ensemble, qui se passerait mieux que l'année passée. Après le repas, Stiles et Erica furent chargés de faire la vaisselle. Et les deux amis en profitèrent pour arroser les feignants restés assis. La cuisine du manoir fut rapidement inondée de flaques d'eau et de mousse. Derek râla mais s'était bien amusé lui aussi. Il n'avait pas osé réprimander Stiles.

# # #

_L'ombre cultivait la peur, entretenait la discorde. Cette nuit-là, elle épiait Chris Argent se noyer dans son désespoir. Mettre le feu aux poudres fut un jeu d'enfant. Le chasseur s'était battu. Fut blessé à l'avant-bras. L'homme ferrait un suspect idéal. Au moins quelques instants. Tout juste assez pour que le doute s'incruste davantage au sein de la meute._

# # #

Se vider l'esprit. Se défouler. Quelques heures de sport dans le jardin. C'est ce qu'avaient proposé Jackson et Danny, sportifs dans l'âme. Un fil fut tendu entre deux arbres, les filles disposèrent leurs amis en deux équipes et elles seraient les supporters. Lydia se prenait déjà pour une pom-pom-girl en soutenant son amoureux. De part et d'autre du terrain de volley, les garçons s'affrontaient amicalement du regard. Danny, Scott, Derek et Matt d'un côté. Jackson capitaine de l'équipe composée d'Isaac, Stiles et Boyd de l'autre. Un loup garou de plus dans l'équipe du blond équilibrait les forces car l'alpha offrait un léger avantage à l'équipe de Danny. Le ballon fut lancé en l'air. Dans leur mouvement, les adolescents faisaient voler la poussière et les quelques épines et feuilles d'arbres. Tantôt jetés dans l'herbe encore brillante de rosée, tantôt bousculés les uns contre les autres, le match fut physique mais bienfaiteur.

# # #

_L'ombre ne loupa rien de la scène. Le voyou dont le visage était dissimulé derrière sa capuche. L'infirmière sortant sur le parking. Son cri. Les coups qu'elle reçut. Puis l'agresseur qui avait fui. L'ombre l'avait rattrapé. Et pour s'assurer de son silence l'avait égorgé et jeté dans un container à ordures. Nul ne devait remonter jusqu'à elle. L'ombre effaçait les chemins, aussi infime soient-ils, qui pourraient mettre ses ennemis sur sa trace._

# # #

Le ciel commença à s'assombrir en milieu d'après-midi, obligeant les amis à rentrer à l'intérieur. Une fois les fenêtres fermées, le tonnerre commença à gronder au loin. Des éclairs silencieux parsemaient les nuages. Puis un déluge s'abattit soudainement. Pour ne pas penser à autre chose, leurs amis décidèrent de jouer aux cartes. Les parties furent courtes. Au poker être un loup garou capable de percevoir le bluff apparaissait comme de la triche. Le humains présents avaient fini par comprendre et râlèrent gentiment contre les lycanthropes.

# # #

_L'ombre observa la berline noire qui fonçait sur l'adolescent. Il fut sauvé de justesse par son ami. Un loup garou. L'ombre ne s'en soucia guère. L'avertissement suivait son cours et la meute était déstabilisée._

# # #

L'ambiance devint plus calme. Presque déprimante. Les conversations se faisaient rares et quelques-uns se tournaient littéralement les pouces. D'autres, le regard dirigé vers l'extérieur, attendaient une accalmie. Quand Matt se mit à siffler d'ennui, Allison voulut rompre la monotonie et se pencha discrètement vers ses amies. Les filles chuchotèrent entre elles en fixant la pendule accrochée dans l'entrée. Puis elles sommèrent les garçons de changer de pièce sans leur donner d'explication. Stiles proposa à ses amis bannis de la cuisine et du salon l'une de ses activités favorites. En faisant mine de râler auprès de filles, le petit groupe s'éloigna dans le couloir.

# # #

_L'ombre faisait face à deux adolescents. Erica Reyes et Vernon Boyd. Deux betas. Leur rang les rendait encore plus vulnérable. L'ombre fut rapide et efficace. Elle connaissait le point faible des loups garou. Dans la nuit son plan se mit en mouvement. Comme des empreintes dans la poussière que le vent fit disparaitre._

# # #

Les garçons jouaient maintenant aux jeux-vidéos dans la salle prévue à cette effet au manoir des Hale. Derek l'avait imaginé pour Stiles. Mais la voir remplie par ses amis faisait oublier à l'alpha la nostalgie de la relation qu'il avait eu avec le fils du shérif. Ils étaient certes encore proches, surement plus que l'alpha l'était avec ses betas, mais leur dispute il y a quatre mois avait libéré de la rancœur et le pardon avait été difficile. Le petit groupe s'attaquait à des monstres mythologiques affichaient sur le grand écran. La salle était plongée dans le noir, la seule lumière provenait du jeu. Les loups garous perçurent une agréable odeur s'insinuer dans la pièce depuis la cuisine.

# # #

_L'ombre courait dans la plaine. Sur un amas rocheux, elle contempla l'animal qui se dressait fièrement, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine. En quelques mouvements, la vie du cerf fut soufflée dans la violence. L'odeur du sang avait enivré l'ombre qui eut un rictus de plaisir. Abréger les souffrances d'un animal n'était plus son but. Seule comptait la vengeance. Et le message clairement transmis. Tapis derrière un arbre, l'ombre propulsa le cadavre. Des pneus crissèrent sur la route. L'ombre avait déjà disparu._

# # #

La cuisine fut décidemment le théâtre de scènes de pagaille. Mais cette fois-ci les filles s'étaient attardées à remettre en ordre la pièce et à chasser les traces de farines sur leur visage avant d'admirer le résultat de leur labeur. Allison et ses deux meilleures amies Lydia et Erica, appelèrent les garçons. Les deux heures passées en cuisine en valaient la peine. Les pâtisseries qu'elles avaient préparées pour le goûter étaient plus qu'alléchantes. Les loups garou purent enfin découvrir la cause des odeurs délicieuses qui avaient chatouillé leur narines et émoustillé leur gourmandise.

# # #

_L'ombre avançait maintenant dans les bois. Elle était seule et déterminée. Elle trainait son fardeau dans les feuilles mortes. Essoufflée, rampant au sol parfois de désespoir. Et se relevant, la détermination pulsant dans ses veines. Derrière elle le manoir des Hale. Une fenêtre brisée sèmera le premier grain de sable._

# # #

Cette journée marquait aussi une pause méritée avec les examens de fin de semestre. Cette période de l'année scolaire n'enchantait personne. Excepté peut être Lydia qui avait d'excellent résultat. La jeune rousse était brillante. Loin de ce qu'elle affichait. Scott craignait déjà les résultats malgré les efforts fournis et les menaces de sa mère si son bulletin n'était pas correct. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Boyd séchait les cours et Scott avait été tenté d'en faire autant. Mais ses amis l'en avait dissuadé.

— Tu crois que tu as réussi les examens, Scott ? Demanda Matt.

— Que crois-tu que je fais avec Allison après les cours, nous révisons monsieur ! Et j'ai bien progressé, ajouta le fils McCall fier de lui.

— On pourrait vérifier rapidement nos résultats, lança Danny. Je sais comment accéder au serveur informatique du lycée.

— Tu sais faire ça ? S'étonna Jackson.

— Je ne m'en suis pas privé pour jouer quelques tours à Harris, avoua son meilleur ami. Derek je peux emprunter ton ordinateur ?

— Il est juste là. Le mot de passe est « LauraH », ajouta l'alpha.

Personne ne fit de remarque. Pas aujourd'hui. Ni aucun autre jour si celui-ci n'avait pas été si triste. La meute connaissait la peine de Derek et on ne jouait pas avec les sentiments et le deuil.  
Danny essayait de pirater le site de l'école depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'une fenêtre apparut sur l'ordinateur. Nouveau message. Il cliqua dessus. Une vidéo s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une spirale sanglante dessinée sur une paroi rocheuse. Le jeune goal apostropha ses amis. Son appel fut empreint d'angoisse. La bonne humeur qui avait eu du mal à naître cette journée fut balayée en quelques secondes.

Danny s'écarta pour laisser l'écran à la vue de tous. Une petite caverne se dessina, éclairée par des spots de chantier. Le décor était sobre. Difficilement identifiable. Une voix s'éleva pour prononcer quelques mots. Puis quelqu'un s'approcha.

# # #

_Dernier souvenir. Lointain. Atroce._

_Les flammes léchèrent son corps. Serpents de feu. Douleur ardente. Sans pouvoir bouger l'homme et le loup hurlèrent. Le souvenir s'évanouit. _

_Dans sa prison l'ombre avait fait preuve de patiente, s'armant d'une lucidité diabolique et d'une cruauté raffinée. Aujourd'hui les brumes l'enveloppaient. La plongeant dans un état second. La bête prenait forme. La chrysalide était en état de veille. Jusqu'à la prochaine phase._

# # #

La voix était mécanique. Modifiée, modulée pour être méconnaissable. La meute entière comprenait que leur ennemi invisible ne les avait pas oubliés et qu'il se tenait devant elle. L'ombre. À travers l'écran. Peut-être à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Ou peut être très proche.

Tourné vers la caméra l'agresseur anonyme retira la capuche qui lui dissimulait le visage. Une flèche d'argent transperça le cœur de la meute, blessant chacun d'eux. Trahison. Et vérité.

L'ombre se révéla au grand jour.

Peter Hale.


	8. Chapitre 7 - J-28

_**L'amour comme réponse**_

Chapitre 7 : J-28

* * *

Peter Hale.

Tous l'avaient reconnus pourtant ils ne comprenaient pas. L'ancien alpha avait été déclaré mort. Cela faisait des mois que Derek le recherchait. En vain.

Peter Hale.

La vérité s'enfonçait dans leur cœur. Glaciale. L'agresseur anonyme, l'ombre qui les avait épié et terrifié, c'était lui.

Peter Hale.

Derek tremblait. Ses poings serrés auraient broyés n'importe quoi. La voix de son oncle résonna dans sa tête. Le lycanthrope sur la vidéo avait pris la parole.

— Comme j'aimerais voir les grimaces déformer vos visages, ricana Peter. Ça aurait été tellement exaltant pour moi. Toutes ces semaines m'ont déjà comblé de joie, à vous réduire à l'état de vermine apeurée.

La meute était sous le choc. Le rictus de Peter, la haine qui déformait son visage et ses propos agressifs les tenaient en haleine comme l'aurait fait un équilibriste sur le point de s'écraser au sol. C'est la sensation que les amis présents autour de la vidéo ressentaient. Écrasés par le poids de la vérité. Percutés par leur ennemi cette fois-ci à visage découvert.

— La cruelle vérité c'est que je ne t'ai jamais pardonné d'avoir laissé Kate Argent entrer dans notre vie, Derek.

L'alpha reçut le coup en plein cœur. Le mur qu'il s'était construit pour y enfermer sa culpabilité, sa colère et son désespoir venait de s'effondrer. Une main tiède vint le relever parmi les gravats de son âme. Stiles. Qui ne parvint pas un faire barrage face au discours de Peter.

— J'ai ce désir violent de te faire payer ton imprudence et cet amour ridicule que tu portes à des êtres insignifiants. J'ai compris qu'il fallait que je devienne plus fort. Plus fort que tu ne le serais jamais même avec ta bande de louveteaux. Ces dernières semaines, je n'ai eu qu'un seul regret, se plaignit-il, j'ai eu de la peine de devoir abimer un si joli visage, Scott.

— Ce salaud parle de ma mère, grogna le jeune McCall entre ses dents. Le jeune beta revoyait les ecchymoses de sa mère suite à son agression.

— Je me félicite de vous faire vivre dans la peur vingt-huit jours encore. Un cycle de lune et je reviendrais, soyez en sûr. Je m'abandonne à la bête, la chrysalide absorbera mes pensées et ma rancœur. Elle se nourrira de mon dégout pour ces humains qui nous ont chassés. Puis je ne ferais plus qu'un avec elle. Contrôlant une nouvelle puissance dont personne n'a encore entendu parler. Je ne laisserais pas de répit à cette ville.

Peter avait marqué une pause comme s'il réfléchissait.

— Ce que vous ne savez pas mais qui est enfermé dans ma mémoire c'est que certains habitants de Beacon Hills étaient au courant pour la traque qui a décimé notre famille. Certains ont y participé et même s'ils ne tenaient pas la torche qui embrassa mon foyer ils sont tout autant responsables. Vous ne vous doutez pas que Beacon Hills renferme bien des secrets que personne n'est prêt à révéler. Notre famille ne s'est pas installée ici par hasard il y a plusieurs générations. Et si vous essayez de m'en empêcher vous tomberez nez à nez avec des collaborateurs dont de grosses sommes d'argent font oublier toute moralité.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, souffla l'alpha.

Comme si son oncle avait entendu sa réplique, il stoppa son discours avant de quitter le champ de la caméra. Le traître de la meute revint avec un objet enveloppé dans un morceau de cuir.

— Le clou du spectacle, ironisa Peter en découvrant l'objet. Un pieu en bois. Pas n'importe quel bois futile, expliqua le loup garou. Du bois de sorbier. Terriblement efficace contre notre race, puisqu'il a pour effet de nous repousser. Son essence permet aussi de lutter contre la morsure et la transformation qui s'en suivrait.

Peter Hale saisit l'arme blanche à l'aide du morceau de cuir et se dirigea vers la paroi du fond de sa tanière. Le groupe remarqua des anneaux fixés à même la roche.

— Voyez-vous, il coule dans mes veines un sang un peu spécial depuis quelques heures. Mon propre sang est maintenant mélangé à un produit bien particulier. Le poison du Kanima, récolté sur une de ses victimes.

Jackson reçut comme une gifle le nom de la créature dont il avait pris forme plusieurs mois auparavant. Ce reptile puissant qui avait mis en défaite Derek et sa meute ainsi que les chasseurs de la famille Argent. La créature avait été bannie de ce monde par Lydia lorsqu'elle illumina le cœur de Jackson de sa bonté et de son amour. Stiles aussi eut en frisson dans le dos en se remémorant la scène à laquelle il avait assisté à contre cœur.

— Ahhh…je sais que vous commencez à comprendre n'est-ce-pas ? Souligna Peter.

Comme s'il avait encore une fois deviné à l'avance leur réaction, l'ancien alpha avait eu juste. Les amis firent enfin le rapprochement. Le corps dérobé à la morgue et dont on n'avait presque pas parlé dans les journaux. C'était l'œuvre de Peter. Le venin du Kanima devait être encore présent dans l'organisme du jeune garagiste tué sous les yeux de Stiles.

— Tout ça ne sera possible qu'au prix d'un tout petit sacrifice, ajoute l'oncle de Derek en s'attachant à la paroi de rocheuse. La capacité de guérison des loups garou finira par mêler nos sangs, termina Peter.

Et l'homme se planta le pieu dans l'abdomen. Son hurlement de douleur fut insupportable. Le bois de sorbier avait dû déchirer sa chair davantage que l'aurait fait un poignard classique.

# # #

Derek avait passé la nuit à fixer l'écran. Guettant le corps de Peter dont la faible respiration était encore perceptible. Il n'avait pas dormi. Si bien que sa tête effraya ses amis venus le rejoindre dans la matinée. Eux non plus n'avaient pas passée une bonne nuit. Les cauchemars et la crainte de la lutte à venir les avaient tenus éveillés malgré la fatigue. Derek avait tenté d'accepter la réalité. Peter avait surmonté la mort une fois. C'est ce qui avait dû finir de le changer totalement. Le mal grouillait en lui comme de la vermine. L'alpha se résolut à croire qu'il avait perdu son oncle depuis longtemps. Cette nuit-là lors de l'incendie. Le drame avait emporté Peter Hale et laissé une coquille vide dans lequel la folie et la noirceur s'était immiscé.

Allison fut la première à adresser la parole au brun qui tenait sa tête entre ses mains recroquevillé comme un enfant dans un fauteuil.

— Je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire mais j'ai parlé de Peter à mon père. Il n'a pas su me dire quoi que ce soit au sujet d'une créature telle que Peter semblait la décrire. Alors j'ai épluché le bestiaire de ma famille toute la nuit. Je n'ai rien trouvé. Mais j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, grogna Derek sans lever la tête.

—Le bestiaire a été numérisé comme vous le savez, mais je crois qu'il manque des pages. L'original n'était pas complet.

— Tu veux dire qu'on pourrait passer à côté d'éléments de réponse capitaux, déclara Lydia alors que tout le monde l'avait compris.

— Il faudrait faire des recherches, il y a peut-être moyen de retrouver les pages manquantes. On n'est même pas sûr que cet exemplaire soit l'unique bestiaire. Ma famille est renommée, mais d'autre nom que les Argent jalonnent l'histoire liant les hommes et les loups garous.

— Ça peut être une bonne piste, concéda Lydia à sa meilleure amie. Mais par où commencer ?

— Je ne sais pas, je suis trop épuisée pour continuer à réfléchir, avoua Allison. Mon père pourra sûrement nous aider, cette fois-ci. Après tout c'est le fils de Gérard, le dernier possesseur du bestiaire.

Allison n'avait que rarement appelé Gérard par son statut de grand-père. Elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis sa trahison, et sa disparition. Scott s'approcha de sa copine pour l'embrasser et la féliciter de ses recherches. Il avait lui aussi quelqu'un en tête capable de leur venir en aide.

— Et Deaton ? Je suis sûr qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne nous le dit. Ses informations au compte-goutte nous ont toujours aidés.

— Nous n'allons pas mêler quelqu'un d'autre à cette histoire, c'est mettre sa vie en danger, avertit Stiles.

Derek s'était levé, le vert de ses yeux semblait plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

— S'il y a dans cette ville quelqu'un qui en sache au moins autant que Chris Argent c'est bien Deaton. Scott appelle le.

# # #

Le vétérinaire soignait la patte blessée d'un chat qui avait été pris dans un piège. Certaines personnes étaient cruelles avec les animaux lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas désirés dans leur jardin. Lorsque son téléphone sonna, il prit le temps de terminer le bandage et de laisser le félin marcher lentement sur le sol. Il décrocha enfin. Scott avait l'air bouleversé. Le jeune homme lui demandait de le rejoindre lui et la meute au manoir des Hale. Deaton ne s'approchait pas des loups garou à moins de se sentir en sécurité comme il l'était dans son cabinet vétérinaire. Sur les supplications de son jeune employé il se prépara à rejoindre le groupe d'amis. Un petit totem en bois de sorbier pendait contre sa poitrine autour d'une cordelette de cuir. Le docteur possédait un bracelet spécial, deux courtes lames d'argent y étaient dissimulées. Parfaites pour se défendre en combat rapproché. Se défendre et prendre la fuite. Deaton n'était pas un guerrier mais tout de même un peu plus qu'un simple vétérinaire. Il claque la porte après avoir retourné la pancarte indiquant que le cabinet était fermé.  
Il avait su trouver le manoir des Hale. Il s'était souvenu du chemin pour y être allé une fois. Il y a longtemps. Toutefois monter les quelques marches du perron et frapper à la porte le replongea dans un souvenir qu'il avait enfoui. Il fit un effort pour dissimuler ses sentiments, comme il le faisait très souvent. Derek vint lui ouvrir. Le groupe était installé dans le salon, le regard tourné vers l'écran d'ordinateur. En y voyant Peter sur une vidéo, le vétérinaire se tourna vers le jeune Hale en quête d'une réponse. La nouvelle était forcément mauvaise pour qu'on l'ait appelé à venir. Derek prit une profonde inspiration et expliqua la situation à Deaton, précisant chaque détail, chaque information en leur possession.

— Peter n'a jamais été kidnappé. Il a tout orchestré, je ne le reconnais plus. Ses mots sont violents, je sens sa haine m'imprégner. Il n'est plus le même. La vengeance l'a rongé et ce qu'il prépare est plus terrible encore.

Derek avait enchainé les phrases sans reprendre son souffle.

— Que prépare-t-il ? Demanda Deaton.

— Il a trouvé le moyen de muter en une espèce de créature mi-lycanthrope mi-Kanima. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible et je ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit. Le bestiaire des Argent expliquait pourtant que les deux transformations étaient incompatibles. Leur sang ne pouvait se mêler. Mais Peter l'a fait avec comme seul but, le désir de vengeance qu'il ruminait au fond de lui. Il nous reste vingt-huit jours, un cycle lunaire. La prochaine pleine lune sera une lune rousse. La chrysalide éclora cette nuit-là. Tous ceux qui se dresseront sur son passage seront anéantis. Il ne fera preuve d'aucune clémence. Et au vue de ce qu'il a fait pour y parvenir, sa détermination est sans faille.

Danny remit la vidéo au moment où Peter se planta le pieu dans l'abdomen. Deaton ne parut pas choqué par le geste, ni par le sang qui s'échappa de la plaie ouverte.

— Quand la mutation débutera-t-elle ? Demanda le vétérinaire.

Un silence gagna le petit groupe. Il fut rompit par le clic de Danny sur la souris de l'ordinateur. Et par Derek qui annonça d'une voix grave.

— Elle a déjà commencé.

J – 26 jours, 8 heures et 14 minutes avant que la lune n'atteigne son apogée. Le décompte d'un rouge lumineux s'affichait sur l'écran. Ça n'était plus une vidéo. Mais une retransmission en direct du repère de Peter. L'ancien alpha tenait debout contre la paroi, son corps sanglé au niveau de la taille. Sa tête était relâchée, son menton tombant sur sa poitrine nue. Un liquide huileux recouvrait son corps. C'était sa sueur qui brillait et s'échappait des pores de sa peau. La chrysalide se formait.

Peter s'était caché quelque part et le compte à rebours avait commencé.

# # #

La meute tournait en rond dans le manoir. Plus pour extérioriser la panique que par réelle utilité dans la quête d'une solution. Un élément de réponse inattendu vint de la part de Deaton.

— Je peux vous aider mais nous n'avons que très peu de temps et nos chances sont minces. Laissez-moi terminer avant de m'interrompre. Je pense à deux personnes auxquelles nous pourrions faire appel. J'ai un contact en France qui pourrait peut-être nous aider. Tout ce que je sais de lui c'est que son histoire est étroitement liée à celle des loups garous. Mais il en sait énormément sur votre race, insista-t-il auprès de Derek. La deuxième personne me concerne moi personnellement. Mon mentor…

— Un mentor ? L'interrompit Jackson.

— Comment crois-tu qu'un simple vétérinaire sache autant de chose sur les créatures surnaturelles qui vivent dans notre monde ? Une caste très spéciale a vu le jour il y plusieurs centaines d'années. Là n'est pas l'intérêt de mes explications, vous ne devriez même pas être au courant de son existence. Je disais donc que mon mentor, ancien mentor, aura peut-être une piste sur laquelle nous engager avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

— Où trouver ce type alors ? S'impatienta Scott.

— Vous rendre en France, Allison et toi sera chose facile, Scott. Par contre, pour rencontrer Maitre Duom il faudra que certains d'entre vous se rendre dans un petit village sur le plateau du Deccan.

— Le plateau du Deccan ! S'exclama Lydia, apparemment la seule à connaître cet endroit. Mais c'est en Inde !

— En effet. Et je ne peux pas vous y accompagner.

# # #

Deaton n'avait donné pour seule explication que son interdiction de mettre le pied sur le sol indien. Le vétérinaire cachait bien des secrets ce qui inquiétait les amis bien qu'ils lui accordent leur confiance.

Leurs expéditions paraissaient inévitables. La moindre information pourrait être salvatrice. Il fallait en aucun cas laisser Peter achever son plan. Ainsi Derek donna ses ordres aux membres de sa meute.

— Dans une semaine vous serez en vacances. Ça nous laisse le temps de préparer les voyages. Scott, Allison et Erica vous irez en France. Il est essentiel, Allison, que tu replonge dans l'histoire de ta famille et le contact de Deaton pourra certainement t'aider. Lydia, Jackson et…Stiles vous irez en Inde.

L'alpha croyait en l'intelligence de Lydia pour découvrir ce que pouvait leur offrir le mentor de Deaton. Stiles trouvait toujours une idée pour se sortir de n'importe quelle situation. Et Jackson saurait les protéger. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

— Je reste ici avec Danny, Isaac et Matt, nous allons tenter de découvrir le repère de Peter. Et détruire la chrysalide.

Derek avait prononcé sa dernière phrase sans ciller.

— Tout le monde a son passeport ?

Les amis se regardèrent en acquiesçant. Ils avaient tous réalisés un voyage scolaire au Canada en dernière année de collège et leur passeport était encore valable. L'alpha n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de cette formalité qui leur aurait fait perdre tout leur précieux temps. Les objectifs étaient clairs. Derek et Jackson avaient décidés de financer les missions, le blond étant solidaire avec son alpha. De toute façon c'est tout Beacon Hills qui était en danger si Peter parvenait à se libérer de son entrave. Le temps défilait comme tous pouvaient le voir sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Danny tapait déjà frénétiquement sur le clavier afin de tracer le signal émis par la vidéo. Pour le moment, il se confrontait aux dispositions que Peter avait mises en place pour rester introuvable.

La semaine passa à vive allure. Les adolescents avaient dû redoubler d'ingéniosité pour convaincre leur parent respectif de l'utilité et l'importance du voyage. Jackson et Lydia aux vues de leurs résultats scolaires n'avaient pas eu grand mal à se voir accepter leur requête. Erica n'avait quant à elle pas besoin de l'aval de ses parents dont elle ne suivait plus l'autorité depuis l'acquisition de son statut de loup garou. Chris Argent avait fait promettre à sa fille d'être prudente et de l'appeler tous les jours avant d'accepter le voyage de sa fille. Le chasseur comprenait l'importance de cette mission. Scott non plus n'avait pas voulu mentir à sa mère et là fut le plus difficile. Discuter de créatures telles que les loups garou angoissait fortement Melissa McCall bien qu'elle ait accepté que son propre fils soit devenu différent. Scott fut étrangement calme et honnête quand il expliqua les détails, presque tous les détails, du problème que la meute avait à affronter. Melissa le serra contre elle, l'embrassa sur le front. Le message était clair, Scott serait vigilant. Il avait rendu son baiser à sa mère et avait pris le chemin du lycée. Stiles, au contraire, avait menti à son père, prétextant un voyage surprise organisé pour son anniversaire qui était proche. Il n'avait pas mentionné non plus la destination lointaine de son séjour. Le shérif avait râlé mais son fils avait compris ça comme un signe d'approbation.

Alors que les adolescents étaient en cours, Derek eut tout juste le temps d'organiser les voyages, de réserver les vols et de planifier quelques détails importants. La meute et le vétérinaire s'étaient ainsi rejoins sept jours plus tard, le samedi après-midi dans le salon des Hale.

Deaton était revenu pour communiquer quelques détails aux deux groupes, notamment à Lydia afin qu'elle puisse rencontrer Maître Duom. La jeune fille n'avait pour seuls indices que le nom d'un village et un protocole à respecter. Puis le vétérinaire avait confié à Allison un numéro de téléphone à composer sur son portable dès lors qu'ils poseraient le pied en France. La phrase à prononcer avant de raccrocher avait fait sourire la jeune fille.

— « Deaton nous envoie. Nous avons un petit accroc » et tu raccroches. C'est tout. Il te rappellera et te donnera des instructions.

Derek avait mise à disposition du couple et d'Erica un somme d'argent conséquente, qu'il avait été changé en euros dans la semaine. Il en avait fait de même avec la roupie indienne. Personne ne fut choqué de voir Allison emporter quelques armes dans sa valise. Des armes qui n'alerteraient pas les autorités de l'aéroport. Deux couteaux dont la lame était petite mais en argent. Et des sachets de plantes connues des lycanthropes. De l'aconit. Peter avait certainement placés des loups sur leur route et ça n'était pas qu'une expression. Ils devaient y être préparés. Les petits totems de bois de Deaton les rassurèrent aussi.

Derek et Matt furent les chauffeurs. L'alpha et le photographe, ainsi que Boyd et le couple Danny-Isaac accompagnèrent leurs amis à l'aéroport. Dans le hall bruyant, parmi la foule et les chariots transportant de lourdes valises, le chef de la meute donna ses dernières instructions.

— Faîtes attention à vous et appelez-moi régulièrement, ordonna Derek.

Ce sont les betas qui lui répondirent les premiers en lui assurant qu'ils protègeront leur amis, tout croc et griffe dehors si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Puis le jeune Hale se tourna vers Stiles, peu surpris de le voir le regarder. L'adolescent s'approcha du brun qui sembla subitement gêné.

— Fais attention à toi aussi, Stiles…

Le fils du shérif voulait lui dire qu'il lui manquerait, qu'il aurait été rassuré que Derek les accompagne, qu'il aurait aimé faire ce beau et dangereux voyage avec lui. Mais il ne sut dire tout ça. Stiles s'était contenté de hocher la tête en s'approchant de son ami comme s'il voulait lui donner un baiser. Alors que les autres leur tournaient le dos, Derek approcha lui aussi ses lèvres et embrassa le jeune Stilinski. Sur la joue.

Les deux garçons étaient troublés. L'impératif de la situation avait précipité leur acte et entériné la confusion qui entourait leur relation depuis plusieurs semaines. Chacun pensa intimement à regret « Nous sommes simplement amis ».

Une voix dans les haut-parleurs du hall prévint les voyageurs de se diriger vers les portes d'embarquement après avoir soigneusement enregistré leur bagages. Les formalités exécutées la meute se divisa. Après quelques signes de la main, les amis prirent deux voies différentes et passèrent la porte symbolisant la frontière. Ils entrèrent en zone internationale, là où Derek, Matt, Danny et Isaac ne pouvaient plus les suivre.

Les adolescents en mission éprouvèrent tous les six la même sensation au creux de leur ventre. Une pointe d'appréhension mêlée à un furieux élan d'excitation.

# # #

Un autre petit groupe était dispersé dans l'aéroport et suivait de loin la meute. Surveiller était pour le moment le seul mot d'ordre. En passant dans la file de voyageurs pour enregistrer leur unique valise, les hommes bousculèrent un adolescent placé juste devant eux. Ce dernier s'excusa timidement. Le garçon profitait des vacances scolaires pour rejoindre un proche. Entre autres choses. Lorsque ce fut son tour, l'hôtesse lui rendit son billet après l'avoir validé et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

— Bon voyage en France, jeune homme.


	9. Chapitre 8 - Peurs en haut vol

_**L'amour comme réponse**_

Chapitre 8 : Peurs en haut vol

* * *

Jackson n'avait rien dit quand il avait passé les portes menant à l'aéroport. Il n'avait rien dit lorsque la femme lui avait pris les billets qu'il lui avait tendus. Il n'avait rien dit non plus quand Lydia, Stiles et lui avaient franchi le portail de sécurité. Il n'avait enfin rien dit lorsqu'essoufflés de se faufiler parmi les passagers, les trois amis avaient rejoint leur place. Mais là ça en était trop, en tournant sa tête vers la droite il n'avait pu retenir sa plainte.

— Je ne veux pas être près de la fenêtre !

— C'est un hublot mon cher Jackson pas une vulgaire fenêtre, précisa son amoureuse.

— Peu importe je ne veux pas être assis ici !

—Oh, Lydia regarde ça, je crois que ton copain n'aime pas l'avion, se moqua Stiles.

Il avait visé juste. Le regard noir de Jackson confirma ses dires. Le loup garou avait la phobie de l'avion.

— Stiles tais-toi s'il te plait et échange plutôt ta place avec lui.

— À vos ordres ! Si petit Jackson veut bien se donner la peine de se lever pour se placer entre papa Stiles et maman Lydia.

— La ferme Stiles ! Jura le blond.

Les hôtesses se placèrent dans l'allée centrale afin d'être visibles par tous les passagers de part et d'autre de l'avion. La démonstration des consignes de sécurité angoissa encore davantage le jeune Whittemore. Surtout parce que les demoiselles vêtues de bleu semblaient répéter les gestes avec une lassitude exaspérante. Jackson les imaginait incapables de gérer un incident. Encore moins un accident. Si quelque chose devait se produire... Quel idiot de penser au pire, se dit-il mentalement.

L'angoisse atteignit son paroxysme quand les réacteurs de l'avion s'allumèrent. Les amis se retrouvèrent plaqués au fond de leur siège par la force de poussée exercée sur l'appareil. La phase de décollage était impressionnante. Faire voler ces tonnes de métal à plusieurs kilomètres du sol était inhumain. C'est d'ailleurs la peur qui réveilla le loup jusqu'alors en sommeil. Jackson serrait les accoudoirs au creux de ses mains. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient peu à peu. Puis la lueur bleue dans ses yeux marqua la transformation. Ses crocs commençaient à pointer et ses griffes perçaient déjà le cuir. Le jeune homme voyageait dans le confort de la classe affaire tout de même. Lydia près de lui commença réellement à s'inquiéter en voyant la réaction de son amoureux.

— Jackson ! Calme-toi, il y a trop de monde ici pour te faire remarquer comme ça !

Le blond continuait à se crisper et à grogner, enfonçant ses griffes un peu plus dans le siège.

— Jackson, souffla-t-elle en lui caressant le bras. Sans que cela ne calme le jeune homme.

« Aux grands maux les grands remèdes » pensa Lydia. Sa main partit d'un coup sec pour assener une gifle sur la joue de son amoureux. Ce dernier repris ses esprits réveillé de son angoisse par la douleur cuisante sur son visage. Stiles pouffait de rire aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait.

Son petit ami relativement calmé, Lydia put se mettre confortablement dans son siège et rêvasser. Elle savait parfaitement comment orienter leur mission, comment prendre contact avec un guide une fois arrivée en Inde et souhaitait trouver Maître Duom le plus rapidement possible. En réalité, comme ses amis l'avaient découvert peu à peu, Lydia était une fille intelligente. Très intelligente. Et elle avait compris très jeune que pour avancer, il fallait parfois se cacher derrière un masque. Elle avait choisi celui de la jeune fille belle et superficielle. Un rôle facile à tenir quand tous les garçons se retournaient sur son passage. La jeune fille remportait tous les ans le statut de reine du lycée et même si les jalouses l'accusaient de tricher, Lydia était honnête. C'est la raison pour laquelle on l'enviait et l'admirait aussi beaucoup. Mais la jeune Martin ne s'en souciait guère. Elle se contentait de se cultiver pendant les cours et de profiter de ses amis le reste du temps. Faire du shopping, aller chez le coiffeur, organiser des fêtes durant laquelle elle contrôlait la situation faisait également partie des activités de l'adolescente.

Pourtant depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant, la vie lui imposait des épreuves et elle tombait le masque plusieurs fois. Seulement devant ses amis. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert avec horreur le monstre semant la terreur dans Beacon Hills. Peter Hale, alors alpha, le grade supérieur des loups garou. Puis elle avait été attaquée par lui et laissé pour morte sur un terrain de crosse en pleine nuit. Ce souvenir lui glaça le sang. Et elle avait fui l'hôpital sans être maître de son propre corps comme si une présence étrangère avait guidait ses pas. Perdue dans les bois elle avait eu l'esprit envahi de sensations, d'images même. Les premières lui avaient coupé le souffle. Des flammes léchant les murs. Des cris aussi. Des coups de feu, le grincement de griffes contre les planches de bois du parquet. Les hurlements rauques. Les appels au secours. Le visage d'un enfant endormi dans la fumée. La peur et l'envie féroce de fuir. Alors que c'était impossible. Lydia avait repris ses esprits quand elle avait trébuché contre une racine et s'était retrouvé à genoux dans une flaque d'eau boueuse. La fraîcheur avait quelque peu chassé la chaleur qui l'étouffait une minute plus tôt. Ces images horribles étaient les souvenirs de Peter qui avait survécu à travers elle, quand Derek lui avait tranché la gorge. Elle gardait en secret cette sensation de connaître l'ancien alpha mieux que personne d'autre. Certainement parce qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment conscience.  
Puis elle avait découvert le Kanima. Reptile meurtrier qui naquit sous les traits de son petit ami. Ce dernier avait été la cause de tant de malheurs et avait fait bon nombre de victimes. Mais la jeune fille l'avait sauvé et chassé l'essence du monstre du corps de jeune homme. Jackson Whittemore. Son amoureux. Cela faisait longtemps que les deux adolescents étaient en couple. Et plus longtemps encore qu'ils se connaissaient. Comme le reste de ses amis qui n'avaient, comme elle, jamais quitté Beacon Hills et avait grandi ensemble. Lydia se remémora leur premier baiser. Plein de promesses. Puis leur première relation sexuelle. Tendre mais passionnée. Leur première dispute. Et toutes les autres. Plus ou moins fortes. Forte, leur relation l'était et ils la vivaient avec passion. C'est comme ça que Jackson et Lydia fonctionnaient.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait dû s'endormir elle aussi, et n'avait pas remarqué ces deux amis qui discutaient tranquillement. Pour une fois. L'agitation des hôtesses et le message diffusé dans les haut-parleurs annoncèrent aux adolescents leur arrivée imminente. Après avoir fait un virage dans le ciel pour orienter sa course, l'avion entama sa descente. Lydia tenait amoureusement la main de Jackson dans la sienne.  
L'avion posa le train d'atterrissage avant au sol. Puis ceux déployés à l'arrière. Les réacteurs s'éteignirent et les volets d'air s'ouvrirent. Les passagers sentirent l'appareil freiner fortement. Avant la fin de la piste, l'avion s'arrêta. Jackson put enfin reprendre son souffle. Ses traits se détendirent et il esquissa même un sourire quand le bip sonore autorisa les voyageurs à détacher leur ceinture de sécurité. En se levant, le beta se cogna dans le porte bagage dont la porte s'ouvrit et laissa échapper une valise. Le blond s'était retourné en tendant les mains et serrant les poings comme l'aurait fait un boxeur se sentant agressé. Sa réaction ne lui ressemblait pas, le stress du voyage lui avait fait perdre son calme naturel.

— Attention Mike Tyson est là ! Rigola Stiles.

Pour seule réponse, le jeune Whittemore donna une claque sur la tête de son ami qui perdit son sourire en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

— Allez les enfants, tout le monde dehors, intervint Lydia.

Le blond s'était empressé de s'engager dans le sas et le couloir, plus rapidement que le ferrait Lydia un jour de soldes passé à faire du shopping dans chaque magasin qu'elle croisait. Le lycanthrope de la bande s'étira en arrivant dans la file d'attente. Les adolescents devaient montrer leur passeport, la formalité administrative était simplifiée puisqu'ils étaient encore sur le sol américain.

Leur escale dans la banlieue ouest de New-York durerait deux heures. Tout juste ce qu'il fallait à Lydia pour proposer de s'aventurer dans quelques boutiques qui parsemaient l'aéroport sur deux niveaux. Les trois amis mirent quelques instants à se repérer. Parmi la foule qui se précipitait dans tous les sens, Jackson se concentra sur un de ses sens particulièrement développé depuis qu'il était devenu loup garou. En humant l'air il reconnut des odeurs familières bien que toutes différentes. Une vérité s'inscrit alors dans son esprit. Par-delà leur petite ville de Beacon Hills, les loups garous peuplaient le monde.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta plusieurs minutes à un étal qui vendait des hot dog appétissants, qu'ils dévorèrent rapidement. Lydia y compris. Déambulant au premier étage, en surveillant leur montre toute les dix minutes, les adolescents trouvèrent néanmoins le temps long. Sur le trajet du retour vers le hall principal au rez-de-chaussée, la jeune Martin avait fini par trouver un petit quelque chose à acheter dans une boutique de souvenirs et de presse. Puis le groupe se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement après avoir lu avec excitation le nom de leur destination sur le panneau d'affichage géant « Bombay ».

La deuxième partie du voyage fut moins angoissante pour Jackson. Il savait à quoi s'attendre même s'il n'avait pu chasser l'appréhension qui cognait dans sa poitrine en montant à bord de l'avion. Au bout de deux heures de vols Stiles baissa le store du hublot comme la plupart des passagers l'avait fait. Pour ne pas subir le décalage horaire, et surtout être en pleine forme pour leur excursion, il fallait que les trois amis se reposent. Lydia fut la dernière à rejoindre un sommeil réparateur.  
Ils rouvrirent les yeux tant à cause d'un cri que de l'horrible sensation de tomber. Les trous d'air, comme on les appelait. Devant la panique qui entravait son amoureux, Lydia rationalisa en expliquant le phénomène.

— Les trous d'airs n'existent pas à proprement parler. Il s'agit plutôt d'une zone dans laquelle deux masses d'air atmosphérique de températures différentes se rencontrent provoquant une perte de portance de l'avion.

Comme si mettre une raison scientifique à ce phénomène désagréable et angoissant l'avait fait disparaître, l'appareil ne fut plus secoué et le commandant de bord leur assura que c'était passager et tout à fait normal. Un rayon de soleil illuminant le sommet des nuages vint chatouiller le visage des adolescents lorsque Stiles, également réveillé de sa sieste, remonta le store du hublot. Le spectacle était magnifique, un chant de cocon géant, moelleux rien qu'au regard. Le jeune Stilinski prit une photo avec son téléphone. La vue allait ravir Matt, son ami qui aimait tant la photographie, immortalisait les paysages les plus simples. Stiles était sûr qu'il n'avait pas de cliché d'une vue aussi céleste. Les dernières heures de vol parurent les plus longues du voyage. Les trois amis alternaient entre la lecture de magazines people, le visionnage de films qui leur avaient été ou les jeux chargés sur leur Smartphones. Ils prirent la nouvelle avec joie quand les hôtesses leur demandèrent d'éteindre leurs appareils électroniques et de boucler à nouveau leur ceinture de sécurité. Le frottement sur la piste d'atterrissage fit grincer légèrement les roues. Lorsque l'appareil cessa tout mouvement, les femmes en costume escortèrent les voyageurs jusqu'à la sortie de l'avion. Les premiers à descendre étant les passagers de la classe affaire dont faisaient partie Jackson, Lydia et Stiles. Par l'encadrement du sas, les adolescents pouvaient entrevoir le ciel bleu qui contrastait avec la couleur sombre du tarmac. D'un pas décidé ils avancèrent jusqu'à la rampe de sortie.

# # #

Allison adresse a geste de la main à Lydia qui prenait le couloir parallèle au sien. Avant de se quitter du regard, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient lancé un dernier clin d'œil. Complices, elles savaient pourtant qu'il fallait qu'elles se séparent pour accomplir leur mission respective. Derek avait confiance en leur intelligence et leur finesse d'esprit. Et la jeune Argent était en réalité ravie d'aller en France accompagnée par son amoureux et son autre meilleure amie Erica. La France était la terre de ses ancêtres et elle avait secrètement espérer y mettre les pieds un jour.  
Les trois amis furent dans les premiers à monter à bord de l'avion et trouvèrent rapidement les sièges réservés à leur nom parmi les meilleures places. Scott testa aussitôt le confort du lieu, commentant le moelleux de l'appui tête et la largeur de l'assise. Tout lui semblait parfait pour une longue sieste. Il avait choisi d'être le plus à gauche, contre le hublot afin de pouvoir s'y habituer. Et s'était emmitouflé dans son sweat rayé après avoir embrassé Allison et souhaité un bon vol à qui l'entendrait. Les vibrations du moteur secondaire qui orientait l'avion sur la piste finirent par le bercer et il s'endormit. Il était épuisé par les examens scolaires et les angoisses indissociables des problèmes que sa condition de loup garou avait fait entrer dans sa vie. Allison et Erica parlaient tout bas de leur destination, la capitale de la mode et de la gastronomie, comme la jeune Argent l'avait souligné lors de leur premier cours d'Histoire cette année.

Le vol durerait presque une journée complète. Il était sans escale mais étant en classe affaire, les amis bénéficiaient d'attention supplémentaires et de repas distribués avec politesse. Quand Scott se réveilla en se plaignant d'avoir une faim de loup, ses amis lui sourirent et profitèrent des avantages qui leur étaient adressés. Le jeune McCall commanda ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un hamburger alors que les deux amies se contentèrent d'un plat à base de poulet et d'une salade de fruits en guise de dessert. Rassasiés, les adolescents avaient penché leur siège vers l'arrière et allumé les petits écrans pour visionner un film. Malgré les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, Allison fut dérangé par des voix qui provenaient de derrière elle. Au fond de l'avion, la jeune fille distinguait mal la scène mais entendait comme une dispute. Certainement une crise panique lorsque l'avion avait traversé un nuage épais et menaçant. Les hôtesses étaient restées serviables et avait tenté de calmer l'homme qui se montrait désagréable et qui gênait les autres voyageurs. Un jeune garçon caché derrière un siège venait de tendre sa jambe dans l'allée centrale. L'homme peu aimable avait trébuché et avait été la risée de toute la rangée de passagers. L'adolescent s'était vite caché, Allison n'avait pas vu son visage mais soupçonné celui-ci faire semblant de dormir pour ne pas être accusé. La technique était efficace parce que l'homme n'avait trouvé personne contre qui s'exclamer encore une fois. En réalité, l'adolescent qui avait vexé l'homme en costume voulait se venger du comportement désagréable que lui et ses deux compagnons avaient eu dans la file d'attente de l'aéroport. Ils l'avaient bousculé sans s'excuser et sa mauvaise humeur pendant le vol avait agacé le jeune homme. Allison remit ses écouteurs et ne se soucia plus du passager en question pour se plonger dans le film. Elle sourit en pensant à Lydia qui aurait refusé ce film d'action pour une histoire romantique.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, dans la nuit, si on pouvait qualifier cette période ainsi aux vues du grand nombre de passagers endormis, un deuxième incident inquiéta le petit groupe. Scott fut le premier alerté. Par ses sens sur-développés. Et par son instinct animal qui lui soufflait que d'autres lycanthropes étaient à bord. Pourquoi cette odeur le perturbait autant ? Et cette sensation désagréable qui troublait aussi son propre loup en lui. L'enfermement à des kilomètres du sol brouillait-il son jugement ? Le beta confia ses inquiétudes à Allison et lorsqu'il se tourna vers Erica il sut qu'elle aussi ressentait tout ça. Il y avait des loups garous à bord, ils en étaient sûrs. Peut-être même un alpha. Ça n'était pas bon signe du tout. Au mieux c'était une coïncidence. Au pire ils étaient suivis. Traqués était un mot plus juste pour désigner leur statut si Peter avait effectivement mis des hommes de main sur leur route. Ce dont ils ne doutaient pas une seule seconde. L'oncle de Derek était très intelligent, il prévoyait beaucoup de possibilités et réfléchissait vite et bien. Scott avait appris ça de l'aîné des Hale encore en vie lors des séances d'entrainement que son alpha lui faisait faire. Les Hale pouvait être de redoutables prédateurs. Le jeune McCall se souvenait d'une histoire que lui avait racontée Derek. Les nuits où des membres de sa famille partaient ensemble dans la forêt pour chasser. Contrôler leur coté lupin exigeait de libérer la sauvagerie du loup garou. C'est ainsi que certaines nuits, il n'était pas bon d'être un gibier dans les bois de Beacon Hills. Les Hale n'étaient pas des assassins incontrôlables. Ils respectaient les humains. Mais ils restaient d'excellents prédateurs. Et Peter était également fin stratège comme l'avait démontré les manigances qu'il avait orchestré dans le plus grand secret, se jouant de son propre neveu.  
Cette prise de conscience n'était pas pour rassurer Scott qui choisit quand même de se lever ne prenant pas en compte les avertissements d'Allison qui voulait rester discrète et ne pas aller au-devant des problèmes. Il aurait dû l'écouter. Au fond de l'appareil il crut tomber nez à nez avec Derek tant la sensation d'être face à un alpha fut prenante. Il baissa la tête et fit mine de se diriger aux toilettes. L'inconnu ne le laissa pas passer. Scott pria pour que le loup en lui se tapisse au fond de son esprit et soit indécelable par le lycanthrope qui lui faisait face.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ? Gronda le roux avec un accent nordique.

— Euh…je voudrais juste aller aux toilettes.

— Elles sont occupées, fais demi-tour.

Puis la petite porte des cabinets s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un deuxième homme aussi grand que son compagnon.

— C'est bon laisse le passer Vlad'.

Le deuxième homme et le roux se retournèrent pour regagner leur place à quelques mètres, non sans avoir adressé un regard noir à l'adolescent. Scott s'engouffra à l'intérieur en remarquant que l'inconnu qui avait dit de le laisser passer tenait une mallette noire. Deux minutes plus tard, le beta sortit à la hâte et regagna lui aussi sa place sans se retourner.

— Je les ai vu, chuchota-t-il à l'attention de ses deux amies. Ils sont au fond.

— Combien ils sont ? Demanda Allison, son esprit de chasseuse en ébullition.

— Je crois qu'ils sont trois. Le troisième ne s'est pas levé mais il m'a fixé sans me quitter des yeux une seconde. J'ai cru qu'il lisait sur mon front « Je suis un beta ! ».

— Maintenant tu restes tranquille, je n'aime pas ça du tout ! Ordonna sa petite amie.

La fin du vol fut sans autre incident. Les trois hommes ne s'étaient plus montrés et personne n'osa les bousculer quand ils génèrent la sortie des passagers. Lorsque les adolescents descendirent de l'escalier auto-porté ils furent quelque peu déçus de découvrir la capitale française sous la pluie mais lire partout autour d'eux le nom « Paris » les enchantait. Les amis attendirent dans la file d'attente de longues minutes que leur identité soit vérifiée avant de pouvoir récupérer leurs bagages sur le tapis roulant. Enfin en possession de tous leurs affaires et à l'écart de la foule, la jeune Argent sortit son téléphone, le ralluma et composa le numéro noté sur le morceau de papier qu'elle avait soigneusement gardé sur elle. Un unique signal d'appel retentit avant que quelqu'un ne décroche sans dire un mot. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Allison dit la phrase clé.

« Deaton nous envoie. Nous avons un petit accroc ».

Puis elle raccrocha. La sensation était bizarre. Parler seule, sans attendre de réponse, puis couper l'appel. Mais la jeune fille avait conscience qu'il était essentiel de respecter le protocole. Avant qu'elle ne se pose davantage de question, son portable vibra dans sa main. Elle prit l'appel et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

« Hall 3. Point Relais. Cabine téléphonique de gauche. Dans cinq minutes précisément.»

Allison communiqua les directives à ses amis, puis le petit groupe se dirigea dans l'aéroport en se demandant s'ils allaient pouvoir admirer Paris sous la pluie ou si la suite des événements ne leur permettrait pas.


	10. Chapitre 9 - Gévaudan

_**L'amour comme réponse**_

Chapitre 9 : Gévaudan

* * *

Allison, Scott et Erica s'étaient approché de la cabine téléphonique et c'est la brune qui décida de simuler un appel afin que personnes n'utilise le téléphone et ne leur fasse manquer celui de leur contact. A l'heure prévue, la sonnerie retentit. La jeune Argent décrocha aussitôt en plissant les yeux, le tintement de la vieille sonnerie était agressif. La question énoncée par le correspondant était légitime.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Je m'appelle Allison Argent. Je suis avec deux amis, Scott McCall et Erica Reyes.

La réponse de la jeune fille avait été immédiate et l'intonation de sa voix montrait qu'elle était sûre d'elle.

— Qui vous envoie ?

— Le Docteur Deaton de Beacon Hills nous a dit de vous contacter, nous avons un problème concernant les…

— Stop ! Ne prononcez pas ces mots. Dans quelques minutes une Mercedes noire viendra vous chercher. Elle arrivera sur le parking 7D, et se garera après l'arrêt de bus. Un homme sortira avec une pochette bleue et la mettra dans le coffre. Lorsque vous l'aurez trouvé vous monterez dans la voiture.

Puis le bip signalant que l'interlocuteur avait raccroché se répéta plusieurs fois avant qu'Allison ne se décide à poser le combiné sur son socle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit, questionna aussitôt Scott.

— Une voiture passe nous prendre il faut sortir.

— C'est tout ?

— Oui pour le moment il n'a rien dit de plus. Et encore je trouve cette discussion plus fournie que les instructions succinctes de tout à l'heure.

Le petit groupe sortit sous la pluie, serrés les uns aux autres afin d'être abrités par le petit parapluie qu'ils avaient achetés un peu plus tôt. La Mercedes arriva rapidement, se gara à l'endroit prévu et un homme descendit aussitôt placer la pochette qu'il tenait à la main dans le coffre. Il attendit ensuite debout près de la portière. Son regard scrutait aux alentours avant de se poser sur les adolescents. Ces derniers le regardèrent aussi pour s'assurer que c'était plus l'homme qu'ils attendaient. Erica, déjà lassée par la pluie, se dirigea vers la voiture. Ses deux amis lui emboitèrent le pas. Installés seuls à l'arrière ils étaient enfin au sec et assis dans des sièges moelleux. L'homme à la pochette entra en silence à l'avant du véhicule. Les jeunes américains espéraient que le trajet durerait assez longtemps pour qu'ils se réchauffent.

Sur la banquette arrière, Allison et Scott regardaient par la fenêtre bien que les vitres soient légèrement tintées. Après l'arrêt de bus, sur le parking 7D, une Mercedes se gara. Un homme en sortir, une pochette bleue dans la main. L'image avait défilé rapidement à mesure que la voiture dans laquelle les adolescents se trouvaient avançait vers la sortie. Quand, dans un cliquetis, les portières se verrouillèrent, les trois amis comprirent qu'on les avait trompé, que ça n'était pas la bonne voiture et qu'ils étaient dans le pétrin. Quelqu'un avait dû intercepter l'appel et se rendre à l'aéroport à la place du complice de Deaton. Les lycéens doutaient que leurs intentions soient bienveillantes.

# # #

Sur le trajet, l'homme qui était assis aux côtés du chauffeur n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et fixait les adolescents dans le miroir du pare soleil. C'était encore plus inquiétant. En le dévisageant Scott eut un déclic. Les yeux écarquillés il essaya de transmettre un message à ses amies. L'homme qui était sorti avec la pochette lui était familier et pour cause, il s'agissait de l'individu de l'avion. Celui qui était caché dans les toilettes. Scott en était maintenant sûr. Il devait sortir sa petite amie et Erica de cette voiture.  
Scott ferma les yeux en se penchant sur le côté. Il laissa le pouvoir du loup couler en lui, imprégnant son corps et tenta de canaliser sa force dans ses jambes. Il ne pensa qu'à une chose. Sauver Allison qui était en danger. Comme lorsqu'il s'était échappé du congélateur entravé par des chaines, il se sentait capables de défoncer la portière pour s'évader. Il contracta ses muscles et libéra toute la force et la violence dont il était capable. Impact.  
La serrure avait sauté, et la porte pliée pendait sur ses charnières en frottant sur la chaussée. Alerté par le bruit fracassant, le conducteur avait freiné pour immobiliser la Mercedes. Juste ce qu'il fallait aux adolescents pour sauter en route sans se briser la nuque à l'atterrissage. Ils prirent la fuite. Les autres automobilistes, alertés par la singularité de la scène, les regardaient bouche bée courir parmi les véhicules dans la circulation. Les deux hommes avaient abandonnés lors voiture pour les poursuivre. Arrivés à une intersection les adolescents hésitèrent et perdirent leur précieuse avance. A l'écart de la vue des piétons, ils furent dos au mur, les agresseurs malintentionnés face à eux. Scott et Erica sortirent les griffes et couvrirent Allison de leur corps. Les deux individus en firent de même en esquissant un sourire narquois. Les jeunes betas ne faisaient pas le poids face à eux. Mordus depuis plusieurs années, les deux hommes avaient pu mettre leurs capacités lupines au service d'activités peu recommandables. Ils se savaient supérieurs à leurs cibles. Trois adolescents ne les effrayaient pas. Pourtant sûrs de leur avantage, ils auraient dû couvrir leurs arrières. Un grondement sourd résonna quand une moto rouge et blanche fonça sur les deux lycanthropes. Renversés dans un craquement douloureux, ils avaient libéré la voie de leur carrure imposante. Scott, Erica suivie d'Allison sortirent de l'impasse en courant. La jeune fille se retourna. La personne sur la moto les regardait derrière son casque. Bien qu'elle ne puisse voir sa réaction, Allison lui adressa des remerciements du regard à l'individu qui devait être dans les rangs alliés. La moto s'éloigna rapidement et disparut.

À bout de souffle et ne sachant plus quoi décider, Allison n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'appeler le numéro que Deaton leur avait donné. Même si la conversation n'était pas sécurisée elle espérait de tout son cœur que quelqu'un décroche et leur vienne en aide. Un bip puis plus rien.

— On a été piégés ! Vous devez venir nous chercher !

—Lozère. Même directives qu'à l'aéroport. Soyez attentifs.

La jeune Argent n'eut pas le temps d'en demander plus. L'interlocuteur anonyme avait raccroché.

— Mais enfin je ne sais même pas ce que ça signifie, s'invectiva la brune.

Scott vint la prendre contre elle et lui demanda de répéter ce qu'on lui avait dit.

— Il a dit Lozère mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est…Si ! Je me souviens, c'est un département, ici en France. Il s'appelait Gévaudan autrefois. Kate m'en avait parlé en m'offrant le médaillon !

Instinctivement la jeune fille porta sa main à son cou pour vérifier la présence du bijou. Avant de partir de Beacon Hill, elle avait souhaité le remettre. Porter ce symbole, l'aiderait peut-être inconsciemment à trouver des réponses avait-elle pensé.

Des portières claquèrent derrière eux. Deux hommes en noirs était sortis. Scott reconnut Vlad', l'homme de l'avion, qui devait conduire la Mercedes à leur poursuite. Les adolescents foncèrent dans la rue sans se retourner. Priant pour ne pas se perdre, semer leurs poursuivants, trouver la gare, monter dans le bon train et fuir vers le Sud de la France.

# # #

Leur fuite avait été pénible. Scott et Erica avaient été obligé de se transformé partiellement afin de tirer Allison des bras de leur agresseur. Assommer ce dernier avait ravi le jeune McCall qui, depuis leur rencontre dans l'avion, détestait ces deux lycanthropes. Ceux-là n'avait pas vu le coup venir et lorsqu'ils grognèrent en montrant les crocs, les adolescents avaient eu le temps de prendre une longueur d'avance. La foule était salvatrice. Les loups préféraient rester discrets.

En fin d'après-midi, les lycéens se firent à l'idée qu'ils ne pourraient prendre le train le jour même et qu'ils devaient se réfugier pour la nuit. Un petit hôtel retint l'attention de la jeune Argent. Sur l'écusson accroché près de l'entrée, on pouvait voir un loup terrassé par une épée. Elle prit ça comme un signe et sans vouloir vexer son amoureux et sa meilleure amie, elle décida qu'ils passeraient la nuit dans cet hôtel. Les chambres étaient simples et pas très chères pour être située en plein cœur de Paris, mais la leur permettait qu'ils y dorment tous les trois. Après être descendus chercher un petit en-cas, ils avaient pris une douche chaude qui les avait détendus et apaisés.

Sur le lit, assise en tailleur, Allison tapotait sur son Smartphone et planifiait la journée suivante. Elle se connecta à internet, le service étant compris dans le prix de la chambre. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à la carte de France afin de déterminer leur destination. Leur contact avait été vague. Mais l'adolescente se doutait que la ville principale devait être leur point de rendez-vous. On frappa à la porte. Scott alla ouvrir.  
C'était la dame de l'accueil qui leur montait un paquet adressé à Allison Argent. Le loup garou referma la porte de la chambre après avoir remercié l'intendante avec un merci en français prononcé avec un accent très américain. L'enveloppe portait un sceau particulier. Elle était fermée à l'ancienne avec le même dessin que le pendentif d'Allison. La jeune fille s'empressa de l'ouvrit.  
Un unique mot était inscrit sur la feuille blanche. « Saugues ».  
La brune prit son téléphone et effectua une recherche sur internet. Rapidement elle comprit quelle était leur destination. Elle réserva les billets de train et étudia le trajet du métro pour planifier leur déplacement. Les amis devraient se mêler à la foule et être les plus rapides possibles. Les instructions en tête, les adolescents finirent par s'endormir en pensant à Beacon Hills puis au petit groupe qui devait certainement arriver prochainement en Inde.

# # #

Allison, Scott et Erica étaient arrivés en Lozère en fin de matinée. Le paysage recouvert de neige les avait surpris et c'est emmitouflés dans leurs vêtements, relevant les cols de leurs pulls et rehaussant leurs chaussettes, qu'ils descendirent du train. Le trajet jusqu'au départ de Paris fut angoissant, les amis regardaient derrière eux toutes les cinq minutes et vérifiaient chaque rue avant de s'y engager. Une fois sortis du train et arrivés à destination, le calme et l'absence de foule les rassurèrent. Dans la gare, la jeune fille n'eut pas de mal à trouver la cabine téléphonique. Il n'y en avait qu'une. Lorsque la cloche de l'église annonça midi, le téléphone sonna. Allison décrocha comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. Les conversations avec leur soutien anonyme étaient toujours très courte mais cette fois-ci la jeune fille voulut entendre davantage la voix de l'homme de l'autre côté de la ligne. Avant qu'il raccroche elle ajouta quelque chose dans le but de faire durer l'appel.

— Vous remercierez votre homme de nous avoir sortis du pétrin, ajouta la jeune fille.

— Il est là pour défendre les membres de la lignée Argent. Il est là pour toi Allison.

Puis l'homme avait raccroché. L'entendre prononcer son nom avait quelque peu troublé la jeune fille. Comme si l'intonation de sa phrase lui était très vaguement familière. Allison aurait dû se douter que le contact de Deaton était proche du nom des Argent. Une autre branche de sa famille avait certainement dû continuer à se développer ici en France. Après tout, peut-être que seuls les aïeux directs d'Allison avaient décidé de rejoindre l'Amérique.

Comme leur avait dit leur contact, ils devaient se rendre à une adresse, un centre historique dans le village en contrebas. Ils devaient y être pour seize heures précisément. L'inconnu ajoutait toujours « précisément » à la fin de ses instructions. Les adolescents avaient donc assez de temps pour descendre tranquillement rejoindre leur point de rendez-vous. Si tout se passait comme prévu, le soir-même ils rencontreraient l'ami de Deaton qui leu révèlerait peut être des informations cruciales sur les loups garou. Mais c'est bien connu que le calme annonçait souvent la tempête.

# # #

Ils étaient descendus dans le village à la recherche d'un restaurant pour le déjeuner. Ils poussèrent la porte d'une auberge qui leur semblait accueillante bien que rustique. Mais Allison aimait le coté sobre et typique de cette région de France. Ils furent surpris de voir autant de monde attablés. Le déjeuner relevait d'une coutume nationale. Les adolescents furent reçus par une femme un peu ronde mais dont le sourire les ravis. C'est Allison qui répondit en français aux demandes de la serveuse. La jeune Argent, Scott et Erica furent donc placés sur une table près de la fenêtre. Déjà l'odeur de la cuisine faisait gronder leur estomac. Les deux loups garou commandèrent de la viande avec une sauce aux truffes et des frites à la française. Allison choisit du canard à l'orange, un plat qu'elle n'avait jamais mangé chez elle. En réalisant cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à son père. Le visage de Chris Argent apparut dans sa tête. Suivi par celui de sa mère. Elle lui manquait beaucoup. Victoria Argent, femme forte, distinguée et intelligente dont Allison était fière d'être la fille.

Les plats leur plurent et après un léger dessert ils profitèrent d'un rayon de soleil pour faire une balade digestive à l'extérieur. Ils avaient marchés deux heures dans le village, s'abritant dans de petites boutiques quand la neige retombait et ressortant à la moindre accalmie. L'heure du rendez-vous approchait alors le petit groupe, après avoir vérifié sur la carte du village disposée sur la place centrale, prit la direction du centre historique du Gévaudan. L'endroit fut repéré facilement. Sur une bute de terre, les trois amis découvrirent un élément impressionnant. Un loup géant sculpté dans du bois jusqu'au moindre détail. Là était le point de rendez-vous. C'était comme une évidence pour Allison.

Étant en avance, le petit groupe choisit de se mettre à l'abri dans un café, fixant la statue de bois sans la quitter des yeux. C'est Erica qui remarqua la première que quelque chose clochait. Dehors deux hommes ne semblaient pas dérangés par la neige qui tombait. Ils tournaient autour de l'imposant loup. La blonde n'osa pas prononcer un avertissement à l'attention de ses amis. L'ouïe développée de leurs poursuivants pourraient les repérer facilement. Erica attrapa la main d'Allison pour lui dire silencieusement qu'ils étaient en danger. Et qu'ils devaient à nouveau fuir. Les lycéens se levèrent de table aussi naturellement que possible. Scott les entraina vers une deuxième porte qu'il avait remarquée. Passant devant le comptoir, le jeune Argent déposa un billet pour régler leur consommation. En sortant sur le trottoir gelé, les adolescents prirent une bourrasque toute aussi glaciale dans le visage. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de quoi faire. Un de leur poursuivant surgissant sur leur gauche leur donna la réponse. Fuir. Et tenter de ne pas se faire prendre. Fuir mais pour aller où ? Le bois qui se dessinait plus loin semblait être un lieu de replis plus propice à leur situation. Dans le décor immaculé ils étaient trop visibles. Courir. Encore.

# # #

Les branches basses giflaient leurs joues déjà rougies par le froid. Leur souffle formait de la fumée dans l'air. Ils n'avaient pas froid pourtant. Ils étaient à bout de forces. Les deux jours à vivre dans la peur ou la fuite finissaient par les achever. Ils étaient découragés. Chose qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre. En relevant la tête après leur courte pause, ils découvrirent avec effroi qu'un de leur poursuivant était déjà sur eux et les toisait de haut.

— Des louveteaux abandonnés Vlad', viens voir ça !

Scott fonça sur le lycanthrope, le serrant par la taille. Le jeune McCall fit un vol plané avant de s'écraser contre un arbre. Il ordonna à Erica d'emmener Allison. La blonde dut tirer de force la jeune Argent qui refusait de partir. Scott se releva et courut sur leurs pas.

Dans le couvert des arbres, une flèche avait surgit dans un souffle et s'était fiché dans la cuisse du lycanthrope ennemi. Sa course fut immédiatement ralentie et Scott put reprendre l'avantage. Il asséna un coup de griffe dans l'abdomen du loup ennemi qui tomba à la renverse. Le jeune beta tenta de rejoindre rapidement son amoureuse et Erica. Avec horreur il distingua au loin que l'une des deux était écroulée à terre. En approchant il découvrit la blessure d'Erica. La noirceur autour de la plaie indiquait qu'une balle en argent l'avait atteint. Et le poison particulier semblait déjà se diffuser dans son organisme. Scott prit son amie sur son dos et hurla à son amoureuse de courir tout droit. Après une descente dans laquelle ils faillirent glisser, ils aperçurent le toit de plusieurs maisons en contre bas. Un autre petit village leur permettrait de se cacher. Les habitations coupant le vent froid qu'il accompagnait la tombée de la nuit.  
De longues minutes, peut-être une heure, s'écoulèrent. Perdus et frigorifiés les adolescents s'étaient engagés dans une ruelle étroite. Une petite maison en bois éclairait leurs traces de pas dans la neige. Ils étaient à découverts. Les deux loups à leur trousse hurlèrent dans la nuit. Scott fit un mouvement brusque qui arracha un râle de douleur à Erica. Le sang de la jeune fille venait tâcher le manteau blanc qui n'avait rien d'anormal dans cette région montagneuse. Surtout à cette période de l'année.

— Scott fais attention, son odeur doit déjà nous faire repérer comme un phare en plein nuit.

— Je n'ai pas fait exprès figures toi, c'est cette maison je ne peux pas m'en approcher plus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'empressa de répondre Allison.

— Je crois qu'elle est en bois de sorbier.

La réponse fit son chemin dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. S'ils parvenaient à se mettre à l'abri ils auraient peut-être une chance. Mais comment y faire entrer Scott et Erica ? Les laisser dehors à la merci de leurs poursuivants n'était en aucun cas une option envisageable. Ils devaient tous entrer. Un court répit serait le bienvenu. Alors qu'elle imaginait quel mensonge donner aux habitants de la maison, la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants tenait la poignée et fixa la jeune fille. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme. La présence des trois jeunes personnes sur le pas de sa porte, en pleine nuit était plus que surprenant. La blonde blessée dans les bras du garçon l'inquiétait davantage.

— Entrez. Dépêchez-vous !

Scott parut hésiter. Il sentait qu'il pouvait franchir l'embrassure de la porte, que le passage était libre. Comme une confirmation, l'homme ajouta.

— Tu peux passer, la porte est ouverte. Allez !

Lorsque le battant de bois fut refermé, les grognements des deux loups avaient atteints l'extrémité de la ruelle. Dans l'entrée, Allison allait proférer son mensonge quand l'homme prit la parole le premier.

— Où étiez-vous passé ? Vous étiez censé aller au point de rendez-vous à seize heures précises. Nous vous avons cherché. Vous n'avait pas fui dans la campagne depuis tout ce temps quand même.

Leur sauveur ne semblait pas en colère pourtant la jeune Argent sentait une pointe d'accusation dans son discours. Puis le déclic se fit dans son esprit. Comment était-il au courant ?

— Qui êtes-vous ? Lâcha Allison.

— Ne sois pas sur la défensive, je suis là pour vous aider. Vous avez de la chance d'être arrivé jusqu'ici. C'est un hasard mais nous espérions vous retrouver. Nous allions justement partir à votre recherche.

Son explication tenait la route. Du moins elle expliquait le peu d'étonnement que l'homme avait eu en les découvrant. Et cela expliquait aussi la manière dont il était vêtu et chaussé. Pourtant Allison sentait que l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle lui cachait quelque chose d'important.

# # #

— Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta Allison.

L'homme avait pris une profonde inspiration. Le moment était peut être mal choisi mais il devait se montrer sincère s'il voulait calmer la situation.

— Je suis ton oncle, Jules.

La réponse la fit froncer les sourcils mais elle ne se démonta pas.

— Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous. Comment vous croire ?

— Je le sais. Gérard était un père minable. J'ai été banni de la famille à cause de ma compassion pour les êtres comme ton petit ami Scott.

— Comment savez-vous pour Scott ?

— Je sais beaucoup de chose, Allison. Des choses que je veux bien partager avec toi si tu te montres un peu moins méfiante. Quoi qu'il s'agisse d'une qualité dans notre famille.

— Ne dites pas notre famille comme si ma confiance vous était déjà acquise. Mon amie est blessée je ne sais plus qui croire !

— Je comprends ton inquiétude. Je sais parfaitement que si tu ne soignes pas sa blessure très vite elle mourra. Le métal liquide qui coule depuis sa plaie jusqu'à son cœur achèvera le loup en elle. Et ton amie succombera avec lui.

Allison se demanda comment l'homme pouvait savoir la vérité sur ses deux amis lycanthropes. Mais quelque chose au fond des yeux bleus de son interlocuteur lui intimait de le laisser les aider. L'adolescent baissa les armes et demanda à Scott d'installer Erica dans un petit coin. Le jeune McCall fut soulagé. Porter la blonde à bout de bras l'avait épuisé et endolori ses articulations.

Des bruits de pas à l'étage attirèrent l'attention de Scott qui tendit l'oreille. Il perçut un cinquième pouls en plus du sien et de ceux du petit groupe dans l'entrée. Il comprit que l'inconnu les rejoignait quand il entendit les marches de bois grincer. Arrivé en bas l'individu fut détaillé avec surprise. Il avait le même âge qu'Allison. Il avait les cheveux blonds et courts et son regard était fermé et mystérieux. Sa carrure était imposante. Il était sportif et jouait régulièrement de la crosse. Les adolescents venus de Beacon Hills le savait parce qu'il avait reconnu le jeune homme qui leur faisait face.

Allison s'adressa à Bryan Vaunn, étonnée de le voir apparaître ici en France et encore plus perturbée de voir qu'il connaissait l'homme prétendant être son oncle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qui es-tu pour nous avoir suivis depuis Beacon Hills ? demanda-t-elle avec fougue.

C'est l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants qui répondit à la jeune fille.

— Bryan est mon fils, Allison. Son véritable nom est Bryan Argent.


	11. Chapitre 10 - Khush Amdeed

_**L'amour comme réponse**_

Chapitre 10 : Khush Amdeed

* * *

Lydia, Jackson et Stiles furent accueillis par un air chaud indissociable du beau temps qu'il faisait à Bombay. En haut de la rampe, ils s'apprêtaient à descendre de l'avion.

L'hôtesse prononça dans un dernier sourire : « Khush Amdeed ».

— Ça veut dire bienvenue, précisa Lydia.

— Tu parles cette langue ? Interrogea Stiles.

— Pourquoi on dirait que ça te surprend. J'ai appris quelques bases, avoua la jeune fille en sortant le petit livre qu'elle avait acheté à l'aéroport. Quoi de plus normal quand on part en voyage !

Stiles se sentit bête de ne pas avoir ouvert un seul livre sur l'Inde ni même un dictionnaire pour y découvrir quelques mots. Ses premières pensées une fois le pied posé sur la terre ferme furent pour Derek. Il lui manquait. Le baiser confus lui trottait encore dans la tête.

— J'ai faim, se plaignit-il au bout de quelques minutes.

— J'avoue que moi aussi, ajouta Jackson.

— D'accord les enfants, on s'arrête pour manger ! Rigola Lydia.

— On vient à peine de descendre de l'avion, on n'est pas allé bien loin de toute façon, ironisa son amoureux.

— Et le voyage n'est pas fini mon loup, il nous faut trouver un guide ou un moyen de rejoindre Nagpur. Une fois arrivés là-bas le petit village dont m'a parlé Deaton ne sera plus qu'à quelques kilomètres.

# # #

Les trois amis avaient passé l'après-midi à rechercher une excursion sur le plateau de Deccan à laquelle ils pourraient participer. Ils furent donc satisfaits qu'un guide leur propose les trois dernières places du voyage qu'il organisait, pour une modique somme. Le groupe était composé principalement de marchands ambulants et de quelques touristes européens et asiatiques. Les lycéens ne le savaient pas encore mais ils n'allaient pas apprécier le voyage. Et celui-ci durerait la journée et une partie de la nuit. Avant de quitter la ville, les participants pouvaient effectuer un dernier tour. Stiles réclama d'aller voir les écuries à éléphants qui devaient être impressionnantes. L'idée plut à Lydia qui se demanda si son ami n'avait pas fouillé dans son sac et emprunté son livre de voyage pour dénicher quelques lieux touristiques singuliers. C'est devant les grandes bâtisses de terre cuite que Stiles prit une deuxième photo qui allait ravir Matt. Contrairement aux souhaits du jeune Stilinski, la suite du voyage n'aura pas lieu à dos d'éléphants. C'était un vieux bus dont la peinture s'écaillait, qui attendait les adolescents au point de rendez-vous, quelques heures plus tard. Ces derniers voulaient s'accaparer les places du fond comme à leur habitudes mais elles étaient déjà prises par des touristes japonais. En râlant ils s'installèrent juste devant eux, le couple Lydia et Jackson côte à côte et Stiles juste à leur gauche avec une vieille dame maquillée à outrance. Le bus démarra avec peine, le moteur s'ébroua mais ne cala pas comme le redoutait le fils du shérif. Le conducteur manœuvrait lentement parmi la foule et la circulation de Bombay et les minutes furent longues avant que le bus ne prenne de la vitesse en s'éloignant de la ville. Lydia suffoquait. La chaleur était désagréable. Et l'odeur de transpiration des passagers insoutenable. Elle supplia Jackson d'ouvrir la petite fenêtre rouillée juste au-dessus d'eux. Cela ne changea pas grand-chose. Le bus créait des nuages de poussières qui s'insinuaient par l'ouverture. Lydia réclama à son amoureux de refermer la fenêtre. Lorsque le blond en eut marre que la jeune fille se plaigne, il réclama une pause au chauffeur. Ce dernier ne lui accorda pas la moindre importance. Il se contentait de foncer sur la route rectiligne qui s'enfonçait dans les terres. Jusqu'à ce que le bruit caractéristique d'un pneu crevé se fasse entendre. Le bus s'arrêta dans un couinement de freins, qui devaient être aussi usés que la carrosserie. Les passagers furent obligés de descendre pour alléger le bus et permettre de changer la roue. Ce qui n'allait pas s'avérer facile puisque le chauffeur expliqua au guide qu'il ne posséder pas le cric nécessaire au levage du véhicule. L'accompagnateur rassura les passagers en formulant des explications en anglais. Stiles plaqua sa main contre son front en soupirant.

— Ça sent pas bon du tout, on va passer la nuit ici je le sens…

— Nous porte pas la poisse Stiles, rétorqua le loup garou de la bande.

Lydia s'était installée sur une pierre pour ne pas être assise à même le sol. Elle attendait, prenant son mal en patience. Le guide eut une idée pour le moins particulière pour réparer le bus. Il demanda s'il y avait des volontaires pour soulever le véhicule pour permettre au chauffeur de changer la roue. La jeune Martin observait donc la scène dubitative. Les touristes japonais s'étaient placé tout autour pour immortaliser l'incident en prenant des photos sous tous les angles possibles. Un brésilien, deux hommes sans doute européens, Jackson et Stiles s'étaient approché. Genoux pliés, ils avaient saisi le dessous du bus et dans un grognement viril commun avait soulevaient le véhicule. De quelques centimètres seulement. Qui ne suffisaient pas pour dévisser la roue. Un effort supplémentaire, l'aide d'un autre passager et le bus s'écarta suffisamment du sol. Les japonais prenaient des photos sans se soucier de savoir si leurs flashs dérangeaient les hommes tous muscles bandés. Le chauffeur mettait du temps à fixer la roue de secours et quand un homme suivi d'un autre s'écarta du bus les mains abimées le métal, Jackson sentit le poids du bus se reporter sur ses bras. Il grogna. En invoquant sa force surnaturelle en éveil, ses yeux devinent d'un bleu intense. Mais ce sont ses crocs qui alertèrent Stiles. Un flash éblouit le loup qui lâcha le bus au moment même où le chauffeur s'était reculé. Le japonais s'exprimait rapidement en pointant son appareil photo du doigt et son air effrayé intrigua Stiles. Le jeune homme regarda par-dessus l'épaule du touriste. Lui aussi grimaça. La photo était plus que significative. Les yeux de Jackson reflétant le flash qui illuminait ses crocs de loup garou. Le japonais n'était pas effrayé il était paniqué. Sa femme et lui prirent leur sac à dos avant de partir en courant. Le chauffeur ne s'en était pas inquiété, avait demandé que tout le monde remonte à bord et avait redémarré le bus. Lydia fut ravie. Elle prit les deux places libres laissées par les fuyards pour se mettre à l'aise. Stiles s'assis près de Jackson se plaignant de s'ennuyer à sa place.

Lydia fut plus bavarde pour le reste du trajet. Elle avoua être totalement paniquée parce ce qui les attendait à Beacon Hills. Et ses amis comprirent qu'elle faisait référence à Peter et sa machination. Tous avaient le même cauchemar, s'imaginant à quoi ressemblerait la bête une fois la chrysalide éclose. Ils n'avaient dans la tête que ce que leur peur invoquait, puisque le bestiaire des Argent ne faisait nullement mention d'une quelconque créature mi-loup garou mi-Kanima. Peter était diaboliquement intelligent. Là était tout le problème. Les adolescents ne voyaient pour le moment pas le moyen de lutter contre lui. Ils ne savaient rien et craignaient beaucoup de choses.  
Un silence suivit la demande de Lydia de finalement changer de sujet. Le regard perdu dans le paysage, c'est vers un autre Hale qu'allaient les pensées de Stiles. Derek lui manquait mais il ne savait pas dire ce que cela signifiait. Scott aussi lui manquait. Et son père. Sa chambre aussi. Et une vie plus simple durant laquelle il n'aurait fait que jouer à la console, manger des hamburgers Chez Joe et profiter de ses amis au lycée. Mais dans cette vie-là, il n'y aurait surement pas Derek Hale.

# # #

Ils arrivèrent à destination après une nuit pénible, à dormir assis le cou cassé contre la vitre ou la tête coincée entre deux sièges. Après avoir acheté des biscuits en guise de petit déjeuner, ils demandèrent à leur guide où ils pourraient passer la prochaine nuit. Ce dernier leur indiqua l'endroit le plus confortable du village. Une habitation qui faisait office de maison d'hôte. Pauvrement meublée mais nettement plus confortable que le bus. Les amis déposèrent leurs valises dans une chambre qu'ils avaient louaient pour trois. Le paiement immédiat avait été demandé. En ressortant après s'être lavés et rafraichis, la bande se reconcentra sur sa mission. Comme le savais Lydia, beaucoup de personnes parlait l'anglais en Inde. Les accents étaient très différents mais compréhensibles s'y on tendait l'oreille. L'adolescente demanda à un inconnu qui lui paraissait plus cultivé que les autres personnes assises devant la boutique qui faisait d'office de tourisme.

— Je vous conseille d'aller voir le vieux fou sur la place, il sait tout sur tout quand il retrouve un peu de lucidité, ricana-t-il.

Le petit groupe déambulait donc dans les rues du village pour repérer la place centrale.

— Une fontaine, il faut trouver une fontaine. Il y a toujours une fontaine sur la place d'un village, précisa Lydia.

Les chariots remplis de volaille ou de rouleaux de tissus s'activaient dans une allée principale. Quand le nuage de poussière crée par des enfants jouant au ballon se dissipa, la jeune rousse distingua un vieil homme de l'autre côté.

— C'est lui, murmura Lydia.

# # #

L'homme assis en tailleur ressemblait à un mendiant. Il avait une petite marque de naissance en forme de triangle sur le dessus de sa main gauche. Un étal remplis de ce qui ressemblait à des gâteaux secs était posé à même le sol. C'est pourtant vers cet homme que Lydia s'était dirigé et c'est à elle qu'il s'adressa.

— Vous voulez un gâteau à la rose ?

— Non merci. Vous êtes bien l'homme que nous cherchons, connaissez-vous Maître Duom ?

— Vous voulez un gâteau à la rose ?

— Répondez-moi c'est important, s'il vous plait.

— Vous voulez un gâteau à la rose ?

— S'il vous plait !

L'intonation forte de Lydia avait fait taire le vieil homme. Il se mit à secouer la tête de droite à gauche, puis à trembler et gesticuler frénétiquement. On aurait dit un fou en pleine crise. Puis plus rien. Sa tête était baissée. Seules ses épaules qui se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas fait une attaque cardiaque.

— Kō'ī vyakti binā sanrakṣita kiyā jā rahā dr̥ṣṭikōṇa hōgā, sa voix était gutturale.

— Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Aucune réponse. Stiles s'impatienta.

— Monsieur, houhou répondez !

— Griek !

Son cri fit sursauter la bande qui recula d'un bon pas.

— Vous voulez un gâteau à la rose ?

Toute trace de folie avait disparu.

Les amis n'étaient pas plus avancés par les explications incompréhensibles du vieil homme. Pourtant gagner la place centrale du village lui avait apporté la solution. Sur un panneau indicateur, Stiles put lire, en anglais, leur destination en grandes lettres « Demeure Duom ». Les trois américains suivirent le chemin ponctué d'indications touristiques traduites dans leur langue. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent sous l'arche en pierre blanche qui symbolisait l'entrée de la demeure. Une agréable odeur fleurie les enivra. Jackson trouva jolie la jeune fille qui vint à leur rencontre mais Lydia lui fit tourner la tête en émettant un raclement de gorge significatif. C'est justement la rousse qui se plaça devant le petit groupe pour se présenter. La jeune indienne leur avait dit de s'approcher en anglais ce qui facilitait le dialogue.

— Je m'appelle Lydia et voici mes amis, Jackson, et Stiles, dit-elle en les désignant. Nous sommes ici dans le cadre d'un voyage touristique dont le thème porte sur d'anciennes cultures hindoues. Nous souhaiterions rencontrer Maître Duom, un ancien disciple nous a dit qu'il vivait ici.

— Maître Duom nous a quittés. Je suis sa petite fille. Ce jardin est sa dernière demeure.

# # #

Les consignes avait été claires et même si elles n'avaient pas été renouvelées depuis plus d'une semaine, l'importante somme d'argent et les menaces proférées avaient largement suffit à contraindre l'homme à remplir son contrat. Ces trois américains ne devaient rien n'apprendre qui puisse nuire à l'homme qui l'avait engagé. En arrivant près de la demeure Duom, il ajusta son habit de travail et posa une casquette sur sa tête. Si parfaitement intégré aux autres employés, il passa le portail d'entrée.

# # #

— Maître Duom nous a quittés. Je suis sa petite fille. Ce jardin est sa dernière demeure. Je le préserve et m'en occupe au fil des saisons. Qui vous a conduit ici ?

— Dr. Deaton et puis un mendiant dans la rue, il était très bizarre…Répondit Stiles.

— Le mendiant que vous avez vu était un peu particulier. Il est vieux et n'a pas toute sa tête mais à une époque il était un excellent guide. Deaton, ce nom ne me dit rien. Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir vous aider. J'ai pour habitude de proposer aux visiteurs étrangers de découvrir ce petit temple. Je m'appelle Ness. Voulez-vous voir la sépulture ?

Les trois amis s'étaient décomposés quand la jeune fille leur avait appris la disparition de l'homme qu'ils devaient rencontrer. Les jeunes américains n'avaient pas voulu refuser et suivirent de près la jeune indienne. Le tombeau était sombre mais très spirituel. Une petite statue reposait sur la stèle de grès rose. Elle représentait Vishnu, dieu hindou conservateur de l'univers, d'après les explications de Ness.

La rousse n'écoutait plus vraiment ce que leur disait Ness. Apprendre la mort de Maître Duom mettait fin à leur voyage dans la déception. La jeune fille aurait aimé profiter du savoir de l'ancien mentor de Deaton. Peut-être aurait-il pu les renseigner sur les créatures et leurs diverses formes. Le vieux sage devait connaître le moyen de lutter contre ces dernières. Mais ses secrets étaient enfouis avec lui.

Une gravure en bas-relief retint l'attention de Lydia qui demanda à Ness si elle pouvait la traduire. Cette dernière acquiesça en précisant que beaucoup de visiteurs étaient intrigués par le message.

« À pas de loup entrez dans ma demeure,

Jeunes gens soyez sincères dans vos cœurs,

Car celui que la lune va appeler,

Par le serpent sera souillé.

Et si la noirceur entrave votre chemin,

Prenez le temps de découvrir le jardin »

Le message semblait prophétique. La jeune Martin n'en comprenait pas le sens, mais elle sentait, sans comprendre ni pourquoi, ni comment, qu'il leur était adressé. Lydia observait d'ailleurs ce magnifique jardin qui ornait le tombeau du sage. Ses fleurs ouvertes et tournées vers le soleil, ses petits rosiers pourpres aux feuillages touffus. Ces clochettes bleues dont les longues tiges s'élançaient vers le ciel. Les papillons, les oiseaux. Et ce majestueux cerisier à fleurs.

Ness leur proposa un thé à l'intérieur d'un petit salon. Des coupures de journaux et d'anciennes photos étaient accrochées au mur, prenant une place considérable pour retracer la vie de Maitre Duom. C'est Stiles qui remarqua un élément important sur l'une des photographies jaunies pas le temps. Il appela Jackson, qui le rejoignit en râlant, pour demander confirmation.

— C'est bien Deaton qu'on voit là sous les arches de l'entrée ?

— Je crois bien oui avec quelques années en moins, répondit le blond en décrochant la photographie. Ness, vous connaissez cet homme ? C'est lui qui nous a envoyé ici.

— Jackson tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, enchaina Lydia.

La jeune fille venait de décrocher un second article de journal faisant figurer un avis de recherche contre Deaton. Il avait apparemment refusé de répondre aux soupçons de la police locale dans une affaire louche. Seule la légende de la photographie était traduite. Lydia n'en comprit pas davantage. Mais Ness était furieuse. Les amis ne savaient pas que Deaton était recherché. Cette deuxième révélation les troubla. La situation devenait délicate. Seul Deaton, qui considérait maître Duom comme un père, savait que s'il n'était pas allé en Inde avec les adolescents c'était avant tout par honte d'avoir déshonoré son mentor.

Les adolescents se retrouvèrent dans la rue chassés par Ness dont le regard était devenu farouche.

— Je ne veux plus vous voir ici ! Les amis de cet homme ne sont pas les bienvenus !

# # #

Assise dans le fauteuil en osier de leur chambre, Lydia réfléchissait en écoutant ses deux amis commenter les mets que leur avait apporté une serveuse voilée. Jackson grimaçait en tentant d'avaler la bouchée qu'il venait de prendre.

— C'est si dégoutant que ça ? S'inquiéta Stiles.

— Je préférais encore boire une infusion d'aconit plutôt que de manger une miette de ce truc !

Déclic. Lydia se leva d'un bond en criant.

— Aconit ! Mais oui je suis idiote ! Mais que je suis idiote !

Elle sortit en trombe de la chambre sans prendre le temps de prévenir Stiles et Jackson qui la rattrapèrent à la sortie de la petite habitation. Ils la fixèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne leur explique la grande révélation qu'elle avait eu.

— Le message sur la sépulture de Duom, il est pour nous. J'ignore comment c'est possible mais c'est très clair. Il a laissé dans son jardin quelque chose qui pourrait nous servir contre la menace dont il avait aussi prévu l'arrivée !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ronchonna Jackson en grimaçant car une odeur désagréable gênait son sens de l'odorat.

— La fleur bleue dans le jardin, c'est de l'aconit ! Et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il s'agit d'une espèce rare protégée par Maître Duom. Ces quelques fleurs doivent être les dernières de l'espèce. C'est ça le secret de la société secrète dont Deaton a parlé j'en suis sûre !

— Lydia… tenta d'interrompe Stiles en vain.

— Il ne s'agit pas que d'un secret sur les créatures comme les loups garou mais aussi d'un moyen de les combattre ! C'est aussi simple que ça.

— Lydia ?

—Il faut qu'on retourne voir Ness et je ne sais pas encore comment mais il nous faut cet aconit. Quoi Stiles ? Concéda enfin à répondre la jeune fille.

— Je crois qu'il y a un problème. Un gros problème.

Autour d'eux les habitants s'affolaient formant des nuages de poussières désagréables. Mais quelque chose d'autre alerta le groupe. Ce que Jackson n'avait pas su identifier. Une odeur de brulé. Par-dessus les toits, à l'endroit précis où se tenait la demeure Duom, des flammes fouettaient l'air en s'échappant vers le ciel.

Le groupe d'amis courut parmi la foule, Jackson en tête de file parvenant à éviter les enfants paniqués.

# # #

Ness était en pleurs. Depuis plusieurs heures. Bien après que les secours soient parvenus à éteindre l'incendie. La jeune fille se tenait parmi les pierres noircies au cœur du jardin. La tombe de son grand-père avait perdu de sa pureté. Le grès était souillé. Le jardin détruit. Seul le cerisier à fleurs pointait vers le ciel ses branches brûlées dépourvus de feuilles. Lydia découvrit elle aussi avec horreur l'ampleur des dégâts. Il ne restait rien de l'aconit qu'elle savait si précieuse. Stiles, touché par la détresse de Ness, la prit par les épaules l'invitant à rejoindre une pièce épargnée par le drame. Il s'agissait des appartements privés de la famille Duom. Assis autour d'une table, un thé apaiserait peut-être la jeune indienne dont les larmes ne cessaient toujours pas de couler. C'est une dame âgée dont les cheveux gris étaient tressés qui les servit. Elle portait la même petite tâche triangulaire que le mendiant rencontré sur la place la veille. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Lydia osa prendre la parole.

— Ness, connaissiez-vous les petites fleurs bleues qui poussaient dans le jardin ?

— C'était les préférées de mon grand-père, sanglota-t-elle. Je suis tellement triste que tout ait disparu.

La dame qui avait apporté le thé posa une main sur son épaule et lui parla dans leur langue maternelle. Ness se tourna vers les adolescents et traduisit les paroles en fronçant les sourcils.

— Liam me dit que vous avez été envoyé par mon grand-père. Je ne comprends pas très bien. Elle veut vous faire un cadeau mais dit que vous devriez rentrer très vite chez vous. Que la lune saignera bientôt.

Liam esquissa une expression mystérieuse qui marqua davantage les rides de son visage. Elle décrocha un petit carré de bois accroché au-dessus du buffet placé contre le mur.

La petite plantation de fleurs bleues était partie en fumée. Mais sans que quiconque n'en ait conscience, il restait une unique chance. Epinglée dans un cadre sur un parchemin. Deux mots calligraphiés traduisaient l'importance capitale du dernier spécimen.

Aconit féroce


	12. Chapitre 11 - Jules Argent

_**L'amour comme réponse**_

Chapitre 11 : Jules Argent

* * *

Erica sorti lentement du sommeil. Un bruit dans la pièce l'avait réveillé. Bryan referma l'armoire doucement sans remarquer que la jeune fille l'observait. Sa vision moins floue, la blonde détailla le jeune homme. Grand, les épaules larges et le dos musclé, le torse bien dessiné. Elle finit par détourner le regard en se sentant rougir quand elle se rendit compte qu'il enlevait son pantalon. Sa blessure ne la faisait plus souffrir. Elle voyait, par images saccadées, les souvenirs de la veille au soir resurgir. La fuite. La douleur. Un inconnu retirant la balle de sa plaie béante, appliquant un liquide brûlant qui ressouda son os brisé et referma sa chair. Le poison n'avait pas atteint son cœur mais le métal mortel proscrit aux loups garou l'avait fortement affaiblie. Bryan ressortit silencieusement. La jeune fille tenta de se relever et de s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Un vertige la troubla mais elle se sentait capable de sortir de la chambre. Marchant lentement, elle parvint à la porte qu'elle ouvrit. C'est Allison qui la vit la première et vint à sa rencontre lui précisant qu'elle aurait pu rester se reposer si elle en avait envie. Erica répondit qu'elle se sentait mieux et voulait être avec eux. Installée dans un fauteuil, elle savoura le chocolat chaud et les pâtisseries que lui avait offerts leur hôte. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas la présence de Bryan Vaunn, ni la confiance qu'elle sentait entre Allison et l'homme qui l'avait soignée. Elle souffla sur sa tasse puis se tourna vers ses amis.

— Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

# # #

La nuit dernière, Scott tenait Erica sur le lit, pendant que Jules tentait d'extraire la balle en argent logée dans le bassin de la lycanthrope. Un cri de douleur de la blonde avait coupé court aux questions suspicieuses d'Allison et le petit groupe s'était empressé de reporter leur attention sur Erica, la rejoignant dans la chambre. Il fallut l'aide de Bryan pour la maintenir immobile car elle se tortillait, empêchant l'oncle de sa meilleure amie de lui prodiguer des soins. Ce dernier insista et fut soulagé de récupérer le corps étranger au bout de sa pince. Scott lui adressa un regard inquiet quand il alluma un petit chalumeau. Mais sans hésitation, Jules fit fondre un peu du métal qu'il laissa couler dans la plaie ouverte. Une écume sanglante se dispersa sur la blessure et déjà le processus de cicatrisation était en marche.

— Vos poursuivants utilisent des balles spéciales, extrêmement mortelles pour les loups garous, comble de l'ironie quand on sait qu'ils en sont aussi des représentants, jugea l'oncle d'Allison. Nous devrions laisser votre amie se reposer. Son corps va vite récupérer grâce à ses capacités lupines. Retournons dans le salon.

Le petit groupe prit soin d'installer Erica pour la nuit et se regroupa devant la cheminée. Jules Argent proposa à manger. Scott et son amoureuse étaient affamés par les événements dans lesquels ils avaient été précipités depuis le matin même. Les deux adolescents refusèrent d'aller se reposer à leur tour sans avoir eu des explications de la part de leur sauveur. C'est avec la plus grande franchise que Jules Argent raconta son histoire.

— Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi Allison parce qu'aux yeux des Argent je suis comme mort. Mon père, qui est aussi ton grand-père, m'a exilé, banni du clan. J'étais un paria et seul mon nom me reliait encore à un semblant de famille.

— Comment s'est-il arrivé ? Gérard est odieux mais pourquoi a-t-il renié son propre fils ?

— Parce que j'ai trahi notre famille. Parce que je l'ai trahi lui. De la pire manière qu'il soit, brisant l'essence même des Argent, chasseurs hors-pair depuis aussi longtemps que l'on s'en souvienne.

— Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Scott, plongé dans l'histoire de Jules.

— Je suis tombé amoureux.

— Qu'y a-t-il de mal à tomber amoureux ? Enchaina Allison.

— Rien, si ce n'est la personne à qui nous décidons d'offrir notre cœur.

Jules Argent marqua une pause en regardant son fils, puis sa nièce qui avait le regard plongé dans le sien. Elle avait compris.

— Je suis tombé amoureux d'une louve-garou.

# # #

Jules Argent fut entraîné par deux garçons dans les couloirs du lycée. Ils n'avaient pas de devoirs pour le premier jour de cours et ses deux meilleurs amis se plantèrent derrière la porte d'une salle en demandant au jeune Argent de regarder à l'intérieur. Les deux adolescents voulaient lui montrer quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Une fille. Elle venait d'arriver en ville et intriguait la plupart des garçons de son âge. Dans la matinée, Jules avait entendu parler d'elle. En la découvrant par la petite vitre, il comprit pourquoi. Elle était très belle. Sa peau était mate et ses cheveux lâchés dans son dos. Elle lisait, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque. Sans plus attendre, les trois garçons se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Ils ne furent pas silencieux, ce qui attira tous les regards dans leur direction. Intimidés, les lycéens s'assirent rapidement autour d'une table. Tout près de l'inconnue. Ils murmurèrent les moyens de faire connaissance avec elle et cherchaient une façon polie d'apprendre son prénom. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de mettre en pratique leur plan. La jeune fille avait refermé son livre et s'était levé. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie en passant à côté des garons. Et s'arrêta. En se penchant sur la table, elle leur adressa un sourire assuré.

— Pour les curieux, je m'appelle Nora.

# # #

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, dans le jardin public, deux adolescents étaient allongés dans l'herbe, le regard planté vers le ciel. Main dans la main, ils se confiaient, se découvraient et laissaient l'amour s'insinuer dans leur cœur. Jules et Nora. L'adolescente se releva et murmura un souhait envers son amoureux. Celui de ne jamais se séparer. Promesse du premier amour.

# # #

— Nora calme toi ! C'est moi ! Nora ! Je sais que tu peux te contrôler !

Mais la jeune fille grognait et son souffle rauque devenait celui d'une bête. Jules était effrayé. Pas par la transformation à laquelle il assistait. Il était un Argent. Son père lui avait confié très tôt le secret de l'existence des loups garou. Et il savait Nora capable de reprendre le dessus sur l'animal. Les amoureux passaient les nuits de pleine lune l'un avec l'autre, le jeune homme y était habitué. Il était effrayé parce qu'un chasseur ne pouvait être amoureux d'une lycanthrope. Deux pupilles jaunes plongèrent dans ses yeux. En quelques secondes il comprit qu'il ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il serra les dents lorsque la louve lui sauta dessus.

# # #

— Pour quelles raisons obscures rentres tu si tard ? S'exclama le père. Où devrais-je dire si tôt. Tu dois être au lycée dans trois heures !

— Ça ne te regarde pas, je suis majeur papa.

— Comment ça, ça ne me regarde pas ? Tu vis sous mon toit je te le rappelle !

Gérard Argent avait attrapé son fils par le bras, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Le père releva la manche de Jules.

— Comment t'es-tu fait cette blessure ? Ne me dis pas que tu étais dans les bois cette nuit. Je t'ai interdit de participer aux battues pour le moment !

— Je n'étais pas dans les bois mais avec des amis, répondit l'adolescent en tirant sur son bras. J'aimerais dormir avant d'aller au lycée.

— Nous aurons une discussion demain soir, sois en sûr. Ne réveille pas ton frère et ta sœur.

Jules monta se coucher en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Chris dormait, les images de la télévision laissée allumée éclairant sa chambre par saccades. L'aîné aurait aimé partager son secret avec son frère mais l'adolescent de quinze ans était moins rebelle que lui et même s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, il ne voulait pas lui attirer de problèmes.

Dans le hall d'entrée, Gérard Argent, qui fulminait, se promit de faire toute la lumière sur le comportement de son fils. Et surtout sur la raison de sa sortie un soir de pleine lune.

# # #

— Papa, Maman, je vous présente Nora, ma petite amie.

—Je suis ravi mon chéri, avait répondu sa mère en embrassant son fils puis la nouvelle venue. Ne restez pas dans l'entrée, la table est déjà disposée, on attendait plus que vous.

Nora découvrit le jeune frère de Jules, Chris, dont lui avait beaucoup parlé son amoureux. Les deux garçons étaient très différents et pourtant très proches. Il y avait aussi Kate, assise à côté de l'adolescent. La petite fille la regardait avec des grands yeux et l'invitée put l'entendre murmurer à son frère « c'est son amoureuse… ». Tous se placèrent autour de la table. Le père de Jules était assis au bout, place du patriarche, de façon à être en face de Nora. Il semblait la juger du regard ce qui intimida la jeune fille pourtant toujours très sûre d'elle.

Au cours du repas, l'homme proposa un vin famille que Nora, pourtant peu attirée par l'alcool, n'osa pas refuser. Il sortit de table et revint avec une bouteille qu'il annonça particulière. Dès la première gorgée, Nora sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Gérard Argent la fixait. Les yeux de la jeune fille se révulsèrent tandis qu'à l'extrémité de ses mains crispées sur la table naquirent des griffes qui rayèrent le bois. La jeune fille se leva brusquement faisant tomber sa chaise à la renverse. Les poings serrés, elle se transformait sous le coup de la douleur. Ses crocs étaient rapidement apparus. Jules vint se placer entre elle et le reste de sa famille. Tant pour protéger son frère et sa sœur que pour camoufler les traits lupins de son amoureuse.

— Vas-t-en ! Hurla Jules. Sors d'ici. Nora !

La jeune fille, encore consciente de ses actes, hurla comme une louve énervée et fonça vers l'extérieur. La fenêtre explosa, éparpillant des morceaux de bois et de verre sur la pelouse extérieure. La louve disparut dans la nuit. Jules se tourna vers son père. Furieux.

— Papa, qu'as-tu fait ?!

# # #

La porte claqua lorsque les deux hommes rentrèrent dans le bureau pour s'expliquer. La dispute éclata comme un violent orage. La mère de famille n'avait pas osé s'interposer et surveillait ses deux plus jeunes enfants. C'est pourtant les femmes qui prenaient les décisions difficiles dans le clan Argent, mais elle en avait jamais eu la carrure, ni l'envie. Cet incident concernait le chasseur et son fils. Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire et Gérard ne le lui aurait pas accordé. Le père toisait Jules avec toute la colère qu'il pouvait adresser du regard.

— Comment as-tu osé amener ce monstre sous notre toit ! Tu es un chasseur, Jules, pas un pantin manipulé par cette créature. Comment as-tu pu t'enticher de cette chose ?

— Papa ! Nora est innocente ! Elle n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! Elle sait se contrôler, comme le reste de sa famille ! Tous les loups garous ne sont pas à abattre !

Cette dernière phrase mit Gérard dans une rage folle.

— J'ai vu les blessures qu'elle t'a infligées !

— Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! C'est toi qui l'as piégé ce soir ! Tu as voulu l'empoissonner !

— Je regrette de ne pas y être parvenu. Elle a senti l'aconit trop rapidement dans son verre. Mais je t'ai ouvert les yeux ! Cette fille est un monstre et je refuse qu'elle approche mon fils !

— Mais je l'aime, que ça te plaise ou non !

— Tu es un traître Jules, tu trahis ta famille, tu trahis ton nom !

— Je vis en suivant mon cœur, j'en ai marre de ces histoires de famille. Le code des chasseurs dit que…

— Je n'ai que faire du code quand il s'agit de ma famille ! Je te préviens Jules, fais tes adieux à cette fille ou bien je n'attendrais pas la prochaine traque pour la tuer !

— Tu comptes abattre Nora comme si elle était une tueuse sanguinaire ?!

— Je n'hésiterais pas un instant !

— Tu n'es qu'une ordure, un père abominable et…

Jules n'avait pas fini sa phrase. La gifle avait fusé. Emplie de la colère d'un égo blessé. La signification du geste fut plus dure encore que la douleur cuisante sur la joue.

— Sors d'ici. Sors de cette maison. Tu as choisi ton camp. Tu n'es plus mon fils. Va-t'en.

# # #

« Tu n'es plus mon fils. Va-t'en ». La phrase résonnait dans la tête de Jules lorsqu'il rassembla ses affaires. Son père l'avait banni. Et même s'il en avait décidé autrement, l'adolescent serrait parti. Pour rejoindre Nora. Et pour aller loin. Très loin. Quelque chose venait de se briser en lui. Et il eut le cœur encore plus serré lorsque son jeune frère passa le pas de sa porte.

— Ne pars pas.

— Je n'ai pas le choix, Gérard ne veux plus de moi ici, répondit Jules sans prononcer le surnom affectif pour désigner son père.

— Il finira peut-être par se calmer, tenta d'ajouter Chris.

— Je ne crois pas. Je ne veux plus vivre ici, Chris. Je ne veux pas être un chasseur. Je ne veux pas de cette vie.

— Comment je vais faire sans toi ? Et Kate, elle est assez grande pour se rendre compte.

— Je suis désolé, c'est sûrement mieux comme ça.

Jules s'approcha de son frère pour une dernière étreinte.

— Tu peux prendre ma chambre. Elle est plus grande que la tienne.

Chris ne put répondre tant sa gorge était nouée. Il suivit son aîné dans le couloir et descendit avec lui, le suivant encore jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Leur mère était en sanglots, elle enlaça son fils et lui fit promettre d'être un homme prudent et raisonnable. Gérard Argent n'était pas là. La porte de son bureau était fermée. Il devait guetter le départ du fils indigne par la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'allée.

Jules Argent ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en descendant les quelques marches du perron. Son cœur broyé de tristesse tambourinait lourdement dans sa poitrine. Il grava dans son cœur les adieux adressés par sa mère, son frère et sa sœur. Il leur adressa un dernier geste de la main avait de disparaître derrière le mur d'enceinte de la propriété. Il fondit en larmes.

Pour Gérard Argent, son fils aîné était mort lorsqu'il quitta le domaine familial. Il n'eut aucune pointe de regret. Chris, au contraire, serra les poings en voyant le frère qu'il venait de perdre s'éloigner dans l'allée. Il n'avait pas perdu un mot de la dispute qui avait éclaté entre son père et son frère. Ni de la décision qui avait été prise. Aujourd'hui, il perdait un modèle, un confident. À quinze ans, il avait encore besoin de lui. Une petite main vint se glisser dans la sienne. Celle de sa sœur, Kate, qui avait tous justes six ans.

— Papa est fâché contre Jules c'est pour ça qu'il s'en va ? S'inquiéta la fillette.

— Il a fait une bêtise et papa est très en colère. Mais moi je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

— Je ne ferais plus de bêtises, sanglota Kate. Je ne veux pas que papa m'abandonne.

— Papa n'aime pas qu'on lui désobéisse, tu as raison.

— Est-ce qu'on le reverra, Jules, un jour ? Demanda la petite sœur.

— Je ne sais pas. J'espère ne pas avoir perdu mon frère pour toujours. Mais je ne sais pas.

# # #

Remontant le fil de ses souvenirs, Jules Argent avait achevé son récit dans un silence complet. Les adolescents avait écouté avec attention et n'avait loupé aucun détail. Allison eut le cœur serré de savoir son propre père séparé de son frère par la haine de Gérard envers les lycanthropes. Erica fut touchée elle aussi d'apprendre que la vie de cet homme avait été ponctuée par sa rencontre avec les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie. Nora, son premier amour. Et Lise la mère de Bryan qu'il avait rencontré en retournant en France, la terre de ses ancêtres. Cette dernière était américaine et un voyage en Europe avait provoqué la rencontre des futurs parents du jeune blond. Jules ne s'était pas attardé sur cette partie de son passé.

Bryan connaissait cette histoire. Il n'ignorait rien de ses origines et était fier du combat que menait son père pour l'acceptation et le respect des loups garou, tant par les chasseurs que par les êtres humains qui en avaient découvert l'existence. Comme il s'y attendait, Allison, Scott et Erica se demandèrent quel était son rôle dans toute cette histoire. Pourquoi était-il venu à Beacon Hills ? Pourquoi s'était-il rapproché petit à petit de la meute ? Les trois amis lui en étaient reconnaissant pour leur avoir sauvé la vie mais Bryan était encore un inconnu pour eux. Le blond choisit de se dévoiler davantage.

— Il y a deux ans, j'ai choisi de retourner vivre avec ma mère en Floride. J'ai gardé contact avec mon père car je savais notre cause essentielle. Quand l'histoire du Kanima a filtré au sein de nos contacts, j'ai été ravi qu'il me demande de rejoindre Beacon Hills. Ma mère souhaitait ouvrir un commerce en Californie, alors nous nous sommes installés dans votre ville à la fin de l'été. Je voulais vous dire que je ne suis pas le mec arrogant dont j'ai joué le rôle auprès de vous. C'était le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu et de garder un œil sur la meute. J'ai toujours été fier d'être un Argent et je voulais te rencontrer Allison et tout te dire, mais mon père ne m'y autorisait pas encore. Je ne connais personne d'autre de mon âge et nos activités m'empêchaient de me faire de vrais amis.

Allison souriait à son cousin. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment détesté Bryan au lycée mais elle ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé non plus. Pourtant, connaître leur lien de sang était une bonne nouvelle. La jeune fille proposa à Scott de profiter d'une nuit de sommeil réparatrice, après leur fuite éprouvante dans la campagne lozérienne. Rassurée, elle savait pourtant qu'il fallait reprendre des forces pour affronter ce qui les attendait à Beacon Hills.

# # #

Erica avait écouté attentivement le récit de sa meilleure amie et les explications de Jules Argent. Elle fut reconnaissante envers l'homme qui l'avait soigné et ne manqua pas de le remercier à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque le silence retomba, c'est Jules qui se permit une question. Il avait raconté son histoire sans rechigner mais à présent, il désirait lui aussi des détails concernant le problème apparemment dramatique qui avait précipité leur voyage en France. Les lycéens prirent une profonde inspiration avant de raconter comment tout a commencé. Scott résuma l'année de sa transformation et finit par annoncer qu'il appartenait à la meute de Derek Hale, composée de plusieurs de ses amis. Erica dévoila la partie de l'histoire faisant référence au Kamina, ancienne créature très dangereuse. Jules avoua qu'il connaissait ce monstre, son animosité et ses caractéristiques. Enfin ce fut Allison qui raconta la disparition de Peter, les incidents qui avaient terrifiés la meute. Le groupe d'alphas interpella Jules qui garda ses remarques pour lui. Pui la jeune Argent annonça comment la meute avait découvert la supercherie de Peter et s'apprêtait à affronter son courroux. Elle détailla le plan de l'ancien alpha de donner naissance à une créature plus maléfique que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir. Une bête mi-lycanthrope mi-Kamina. Le récit des adolescents s'acheva sur le jour de leurs départs, envoyés en France et en Inde, pour le deuxième groupe, sur les recommandations du vétérinaire de Beacon Hills.

— Deaton ne pouvait pas avoir de meilleure idée que de vous envoyer ici. Bien sûr il n'avait pas connaissance de mon identité mais il savait qu'Allison devait replonger dans l'histoire de sa famille pour trouver les solutions à vos problèmes. Que voulez-vous, il y a des gens comme ça dont l'intuition est presque prémonitoire.

— Vous pouvez nous aider alors ? interrogea Scott.

— Je peux vous aider oui. À une seule condition, répondit l'oncle d'Allison en fouillant dans le coffre dissimulé dans son armoire.

Jules revint avec une boite métallique gravée de symboles runiques.

— C'est l'une des seules choses matérielles appartenant à la famille Argent que j'ai en ma possession, ajouta-t-il.

L'homme ouvrit le couvercle et dévoila le manuscrit ancien, le soulevant délicatement entre ses mains pour le poser sur la table, aux yeux de tous.

— Mon père m'avait chargé de numériser le Bestiaire et de brûler l'exemplaire original. Il semblait dire que ses pages renfermaient des choses trop dangereuses. Ce jour-là, il m'en avait dit trop et bien trop peu à la fois. Je ne me suis pas résolu à lui obéir. Le secret du Bestiaire familial m'a longtemps intrigué sans que je parvienne à en apprendre davantage. Bien sûr, ce vieil ouvrage était une source inestimable de connaissances sur l'existence des créatures qui peuplent notre planète. Je me suis d'ailleurs créé ma propre encyclopédie par la suite, accumulant le savoir aux quatre coins du monde, profitant de mon exil pour prouver que je n'étais pas un incapable.

Penchés sur le manuscrit, les quatre adolescents et Jules parcouraient les lignes et les images à la recherche de réponses. Rien. Le Bestiaire rédigé en latin n'offrait aucune piste. Et ce, malgré la capacité de lecture de Jules. Le semblant de piste qu'ils avaient suivi jusqu'en Europe aboutissait à une impasse. Jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon de soleil se faufile par la fenêtre et illumine les pages ouvertes du manuscrit.

Sous les yeux ébahis des adolescents, deux symboles apparurent par transparence sur les pages jaunis du Bestiaire. L'un des deux emblèmes était reconnaissable. Le même que portait Allison autour de son cou. Le loup du pendentif que Kate lui avait offert. Le deuxième symbole était inconnu. Une épée traversant un cercle, sans doute symbolisant la lune. C'est Jules qui prit la parole après cette découverte.

— Cet emblème est celui de la famille Stone, de réputés chasseurs américains.

— Les Stone ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose, déclara Allison.

Mais l'adolescente n'arrivait pas à mettre un souvenir sur cette famille. Où avait-elle entendu parler d'eux ?

En le feuilletant délicatement ils comprirent que le Bestiaire ancien avait été écrit par les ancêtres de ces deux familles. Chacune immortalisant son savoir dans les pages du manuscrit.

— Là ! S'exclama Bryan. En bas de la page, on parle de la lune rousse et de sangs mêlés.

Le petit groupe suivit la ligne des yeux écoutant la traduction du jeune blond et de son père. Lorsqu'ils voulurent continuer leur lecture, ils se rendirent compte d'un tout autre détail. Il manquait des pages au manuscrit. La ligne s'arrêtait nettement et la page suivante illustrait autre chose. La révélation sur le monstre engendré par Peter flottait, invisible, entre les deux pages ouvertes. Immobilisé par l'étonnement, les amis réfléchissaient en regardant Allison prendre le manuscrit et tourner les pages une par une.

— Comptez les pages, assura la jeune fille. Regardez, il y a deux pages de plus présentant l'emblème des Argent. Et là dans la reluire, c'est infime mais je crois que deux pages ont été retirées. Deux pages avec l'emblème de la famille Stone.

— C'est problématique, conclut Jules. Il semble plus qu'évident que les réponses à nos questions sont écrites sur les pages qu'il nous manque justement. Et nous n'avons aucune idée de comment entrer en contact avec les Stone, si tant est qu'ils aient encore connaissance de ce Bestiaire ancien.

— Je viens de me souvenir d'où je connaissais ce nom, déclara Allison. Lorsque Derek nous a parlé de cette meute d'alpha, il nous a raconté l'histoire de Mike, leur chef. Je crois que ses parents ont été tué par les Stone il y a plusieurs années.

— Le lien entre les deux histoires est mince mais c'est déjà une piste. Bravo Allison, le félicita son oncle.

— Nous avons un ami qui pourrait se lancer dans les recherches jusqu'à notre retour. Nous trouverons peut être du soutient plus près que nous ne l'aurions cru. Matt est photographe et il est doué pour trouver ce qui échapperait aux autres.

— Contactez ce Matt, s'il est si bon enquêteur que vous le dîtes il saura surement retrouver la famille Stone et avec de la chance, les pages manquantes du Bestiaire, annonça Jules.

# # #

Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'Allison avait retrouvé deux membres de sa famille. Les poursuivants à leur trousse n'avaient plus donné signes de vie ce qui paraissait étrange aux vues de l'acharnement avec lequel ils les avaient traqués. La jeune fille soupçonnait son oncle d'être responsable de cette soudaine tranquillité. Le petit groupe d'adolescent apprirent à connaître Bryan qui se dévoilait petit à petit. Il était intelligent ce qui plaisait à Allison. Son humour fit rire à mainte reprise Scott qui se découvrait un ami et un allié. Et Erica le trouvait particulièrement séduisant. Pourtant sûre de ses sentiments pour Boyd elle osa un compliment envers le blond lorsque celui se leva.

— Un joli derrière à croquer…

— Erica ! S'exclama Allison en rigolant. Tu es prise je te le rappelle.

— Je plaisante. C'est une remarque anodine. La preuve ça vous a tous fait rire.

— Ça n'est pas contre toi, Erica, tu es très jolie mais disons que tu n'es pas mon type d'homme, s'amusa-t-il à répondre.

La jeune fille se sentit confuse et contrôlant son côté lycanthrope, elle fit naître sur ses joues la pilosité caractéristique de la transformation lupine.

— Est-ce que je suis plus viril comme ça ? Grogna-t-elle doucement, ce qui fit rire l'ensemble du groupe encore une fois.

Jules arriva dans la pièce proposant aux amis de profiter de leur dernière journée en prenant l'air. La température s'étant adoucie avec le soleil qui brillait depuis l'aube. La neige avait quasiment disparu et avait laissé les rues boueuses.

# # #

Sans la couverture nuageuse, la nuit enveloppait le paysage dans le froid qui s'insinuait même sous les manteaux. A peine rentrés, quelques minutes avant le dîner, le petit groupe était rassemblé autour de la cheminée, se réchauffant près du feu, lorsqu'Allison se souvint d'un détail. Elle se tourna vers son oncle.

— Au fait c'est quoi ta condition pour nous avoir aidé ?

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants sourit à la question de la jeune fille.

— Je veux retrouver mon frère.


	13. Chapitre 12 - Rassemblement

_**L'amour comme réponse**_

Chapitre 12 : Rassemblement

* * *

Dans le salon des Hale, Derek, Matt et Danny parcouraient l'écran d'ordinateur des yeux. Le mail qu'ils lisaient venait d'Allison. La jeune Argent les rassura quant à leur état, sans rentrer dans les détails. Puis une requête de la jeune fille vint alourdir l'ambiance, déjà pesante depuis le début de la semaine. Celle-ci touchait à sa fin et le week-end à venir promettant d'être aussi éreintant. Derek, lorsqu'il n'était pas au manoir, parcourait des kilomètres à la recherche de la tanière de son oncle, fouillant les coins de campagne perdue, les bois denses, les plaines et les vallées. S'il avait pu ratisser toute la Californie, il l'aurait fait. Le petit groupe resté à Beacon Hills se relayait pour avoir toujours un œil attentif sur la vidéo diffusée par Peter. Le compte à rebours lumineux indiquait à présent «J-14 ». Là n'était pas le plus inquiétant. Dans la petite caverne, la chrysalide avait changé. Elle avait grossi, enveloppant l'ancien alpha dans une muqueuse acide qui remodelait son corps pour lui donner la forme d'une bête effroyable. Derrière l'écran, Derek pouvait presque sentir la chrysalide pulser, envoyant le fluide visqueux dans les vaisseaux qui parcourait sa paroi. Malgré son aspect translucide, le jeune Hale ne pouvait discerner son oncle derrière la coquille maléfique. Seule une ombre noire à l'intérieur témoignait de la présence de l'homme. Derek se demanda s'il restait une once d'humanité dans le cœur du cocon. Il en doutait. Et il avait cette vision terrifiante gravée dans son esprit. Si bien qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Danny venait d'afficher autre chose à l'écran. Le mail d'Allison.

La jeune fille avait rapidement expliqué la situation sans préciser qui était le contact de Deaton. Elle parla du grimoire dont certaines pages manquaient et de l'importance cruciale de les retrouver. En pièce jointe, l'emblème des Stone figurait sur une page du manuscrit, révélé par un rayon du soleil qui illuminait le bestiaire. C'était le seul indice qui accompagnait le mail et orientait la mission confiée aux amis restés en Californie. Allison précisait que les pages avaient été séparées afin de protéger le secret au maximum.

L'alpha releva la tête et bien que Matt ne soit pas un de ses béta, il s'adressa à lui avec autorité.

— Il nous faut ces pages. On doit absolument découvrir ce qu'elles cachent, surtout s'il s'avère qu'elles concernent le monstre que Peter a décidé d'invoquer. Matt tu iras avec Boyd en Floride, vous devez rencontrer cette famille.

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le bienvenu dans la demeure de chasseurs apparemment renommés, s'inquiéta le béta.

— C'est pour ça que vous devez redoubler de vigilance et que tu ne dois utiliser tes capacités qu'en cas d'extrême urgence et en faisant le minimum de témoins. Qui sait combien d'informateurs ils ont dans tout l'État ? Questionna Derek.

Matt quitta le manoir rejoignit sa voiture. Il devait prendre Boyd et aller à l'aéroport. Les parents du photographe n'avaient pas rechigné à ce qu'il passe un weekend avec des amis. Il n'avait pas précisé qu'en fin de journée, il serait en Floride pour une mission délicate. Lorsque Boyd grimpa dans la voiture, Matt vérifia qu'il avait bien son propre sac de voyage sur la banquette arrière. Bientôt les deux amis passèrent devant le panneau indiquant qu'ils quittaient la ville.

# # #

— Vous n'avez que ces deux sacs, demanda l'hôtesse aux deux adolescents qui s'étaient approchés.

Matt lui adressa un sourire en répondant qu'ils partaient en escapade. Le jeune photographe, plutôt réservé, ressentait l'appel de l'aventure. Mais aussi l'inquiétude qui l'accompagnait. Installé dans l'avion avant le décollage, il réfléchissait déjà à la manière d'aborder la famille Stone. Il savait que mentir l'empêtrerait dans les ennuis. Mais devait-il dire toute la vérité ? Plongé dans un dilemme, il ne se rendit pas compte que l'appareil avait quitté l'horizontale et pointait déjà vers le ciel. Voyant Boyd perdu dans ses pensées, il lui demanda ce qui le tracassait.

— Je pense aux autres. Je me demande comment se sont passés leur voyage. S'ils vont bien. Et si tout ça va bien se terminer. On a toujours été doué d'une forte intuition dans ma famille. Et là je sens que quelque chose va arriver. Et ne pas savoir quoi me terrifie.

Matt avait écouté les confidences de son ami. Boyd était habituellement peu bavard, réservé comme lui l'était mais aussi peu démonstratif. Pourtant Matt l'appréciait et partageait tout à fait ses doutes.

— Et puis je pense à Erica, ajouta Boyd en regardant par le hublot. Elle me manque.

# # #

— Psss...Psss Boyd. Je crois qu'on va atterrir tu devrais mettre ta ceinture.

L'adolescent à la peau foncée sortit du sommeil et boucla sa ceinture, l'esprit encore embrumé. L'avion entama sa descente et se posa délicatement sur la piste. Matt rangea soigneusement son appareil photo dans sa sacoche. Pendant le vol, il avait pris des beaux clichés des nuages et de la terre vue du ciel. Stiles avait raison. C'était magnifique.

Le voyage aurait pu bien se terminer s'il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes avec les bagages. Les deux amis avaient attendu de longues minutes devant le tapis roulant qui faisait voyager les valises et les sacs afin que leur propriétaire les récupère. Boyd avait saisi son bagage dès qu'il l'avait aperçu et il avait attendu avec Matt qu'il retrouve le sien. Qui ne vint pas. Le tapis roulant fut vidé et le sac de Matt n'était pas apparu. Il se résigna à se diriger vers l'accueil des objets perdus. La femme, peu aimable, avait expédié le problème en demandant à l'adolescent de remplir un formulaire avant de proclamer que le sac réapparaitrait bien quelque part et que l'étiquette accrochée par les services de voyage permettrait de le rendre au jeune homme. Matt était presque sûr qu'il ne le retrouverait pas. D'humeur maussade, il suivit Boyd et les deux lycéens sortirent du hall à la recherche d'une navette. La première sur leur droite indiquait "Miami - Downtown". C'était exactement là qu'ils devaient aller pour trouver un hôtel. C'est ce que Matt avait planifié pour leur mission et Boyd suivait la logique de son ami. La navette fut rapidement remplie de voyageurs. Le trajet fut assez court et les passagers étrangers purent apercevoir le bord de mer, son sable blanc et ses palmiers, et même l'océan Atlantique dont les vagues allaient et venaient. Il n'y avait personne dans l'eau à cette époque de l'année mais les adolescents imaginaient très bien les touristes entassés sur la plage en été, comme ils le voyaient à la télévision.

La chambre d'hôtel qui avait été réservée pour eux donnait d'ailleurs sur ce cadre idyllique. Matt qui n'avait plus de sac à vider fit coulisser la grande porte fenêtre et admira la vue depuis le balcon. Le soleil qui commençait à se coucher dessinait un halo de lumière qui se reflétait sur l'océan.

— Quelle vue romantique, plaisanta Boyd en le rejoignant.

— Je trouve ça beau. C'est simple un coucher de soleil. Et pourtant tellement compliqué. Toutes ses nuances de couleurs, ses jeux d'ombres et de lumière. C'est diffèrent chaque soir et même si tu te places au même endroit, le lendemain, ça ne sera pas pareil. Chaque coucher de soleil est unique.

Le jeune homme sortit d'ailleurs son appareil photo pour immortaliser ce qu'il voyait.

— Heureusement que tu n'avais rien d'important dans ton sac de voyage, remarqua Boyd.

— Oui. Je préfère garder mon appareil, mon téléphone et ce genre de chose avec mes papiers dans ma sacoche c'est plus prudent. La preuve !

— Je te prêterais un t-shirt pour cette nuit et demain tu trouveras des boutiques en bas de l'hôtel. J'ai déjà fait quelques repérages. D'ailleurs, il y a deux gardiens dans le hall. Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles.

— Tu as l'œil dis donc !

— Oui. C'est pratique d'être escorté par un loup garou, plaisanta Boyd en se remémorant le discours de Derek qui demandait de veiller sur Matt et de faire attention à ne pas se faire remarquer.

— C'est gentil mais là j'ai surtout faim !

— Il y a une cafeteria aussi.

— Alors on descend et si on a encore le courage, on ira faire un tour après.

# # #

Matt s'était levé de bonne heure. Il avait bien dormi après leur repas de la veille et les deux amis étaient d'ailleurs montés se coucher, sans aller se balader. Le soleil brillait dans un ciel azur. Matt avait laissé Boyd et voulait faire les boutiques histoire d'acheter les vêtements qu'ils lui manquaient. Au détour d'une grande rue, il entra dans une boulangerie pour prendre un petit déjeuner. L'odeur des viennoiseries lui ouvrit l'appétit. Devant lui, une jeune fille venait d'acheter une bouteille d'eau. Elle la bu presque entièrement. Matt compris en la voyant qu'elle venait de finir un footing matinal. La jeune sportive se retourna pour faire face à l'adolescent. Matt la trouvait jolie et il fut confus quand elle lui adressa un sourire. Puis la jeune fille sortit de la boulangerie en souhaitant une bonne journée aux personnes présentes.

— Qu'est ce qui te ferrait plaisir ? demanda la dame derrière l'étalage.

— Un café et deux cookies s'il vous plait, finit-il par choisir. Un café crème si vous pouvez, ajouta-t-il, troublé par l'inconnue qui venait de partir.

— Bien sûr, confirma la femme en réajustant son tablier. Ça sera tout ?

— Oui, c'est parfait. Merci.

Matt prit le sachet et le mug de café quand la femme ajouta avec un clin d'œil.

— Elle doit avoir ton âge et si je peux te donner un conseil, si tu veux la revoir, reviens demain matin. Elle fait son jogging tous les jours. Faut dire qu'elle est courageuse...

— Merci madame, lança le photographe en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il aurait aimé revenir mais il n'était malheureusement pas là pour ça.

Après avoir englouti ses deux cookies, Matt se dirigea vers une rue commerciale dans laquelle il trouverait probablement des boutiques de prêt à porter bon marché.

Dans la plus proche, il trouva de quoi s'habiller pour le weekend. Arrivé à la caisse, c'est avec une moue confuse que la femme en face de lui avoua que sa carte bancaire ne passait pas. En râlant contre la malchance qui le suivait depuis la veille, il demanda à la caissière de mettre ses articles de côté, le temps qu'il trouve une banque dans laquelle il pourrait vérifier son compte.

L'établissement financier se trouvait deux rues plus loin, à l'écart de la place principale. Matt poussa la porte, sur laquelle il avait pu s'assurer des heures d'ouverture. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de personne dispersées aux différents guichets. Alors qu'il choisissait une file d'attente, Matt reconnut la jeune fille qu'il avait croisée à la boulangerie. Celle-ci le remarqua également lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur dans la file d'à côté. Deux regards complices. Deux sourires discrets. Et un coup de feu qui résonna derrière eux.

— Personne ne bouge !

# # #

Matt et la jeune inconnue était assis contre le mur avec les autres clients apeurés. L'individu armé avait l'air d'un homme désespéré. Et malgré la pitié qu'il inspirait, tous savaient que les actes de désespoir étaient souvent les plus dangereux. Un homme chauve était contraint, par le pistolet pointé sur lui, de vider les fonds de caisse dans un sac en plastique. Quand il atteignit la dernière caisse, une sirène de police retendit dans la rue.

— Qui les a appelés ? hurla l'homme armé. Poussez tous vos sacs loin du mur ou je tire !

Les clients, rendus dociles par la peur, jetèrent leurs affaires le plus loin possible. Sauf la jeune fille assise près de Matt. L'adolescent la regardait d'ailleurs en affichant un air inquiet et en lui intimant silencieusement d'obtempérer. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas et que remarqua l'homme armé.

— Toi aussi, ne m'oblige pas à devenir méchant ! Allez, bouge-toi !

Matt se crispa quand le canon du pistolet fut pointé sur l'inconnue à gauche qui refusait toujours de jeter son sac. Choqué, il la suivit des yeux quand elle se leva et fit face à l'agresseur.

— Oh ne fais pas la maligne toi, assis-toi ! Ordonna l'homme.

La sirène de police retentit à nouveau et une voiture vint se placer en vitesse devant la banque. Les bruits avaient détourné l'attention de l'agresseur. Juste ce qu'il fallait à la jeune fille pour passer à l'offensive. Clé de bras. Coup de genou. En quelques mouvements, l'homme fut désarmé et plaqué au sol. Le banquier encore derrière le comptoir sortit précipitamment pour alerter la police et leur dire de venir. Lorsque l'agent Hoeling arriva au fond du hall, il découvrit une jeune fille maintenant l'agresseur au sol comme si elle avait été du métier. Le policier releva l'homme pour lui mettre les menottes. Les clients rassurés se relevèrent et remirent de l'ordre dans leurs affaires. À l'extérieur, le soleil éblouit Matt qui avait attendu la jeune fille pour sortir de la banque. L'agent Hoeling, désireux d'en savoir plus, les interpella pour les interroger. Mais l'adolescente était repartie en courant. Matt, qui voulait rester discret dans toute cette histoire, se mit à courir derrière elle, suivi par le policier qui trouva leur comportement plus que suspect.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un jardin public, Matt fut soulagé de voir la jeune fille s'arrêter de fuir. Après avoir vérifié que le policier avait perdu leur trace, il osa lui adresser la parole.

— Qui es-tu ? Parvint à demander Matt entre deux inspirations. Les deux adolescents venaient tout juste de s'arrêter mais seul le jeune homme semblait essoufflé par leur course. Il tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, penché en avant, les mains sur ses genoux. Ne l'entendant pas répondre, il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, le visage éclairé par le soleil. La jolie brune le surplomba, le couvrant de son ombre.

— Je m'appelle Juliette Stone.

# # #

Matt et sa nouvelle amie, rapprochés par la situation particulière qu'ils avaient vécue le matin, s'étaient promenés dans Miami. Le photographe avait envoyé un message à Boyd lui expliquant la situation et lui disant qu'il était déjà sur une piste sérieuse. Les deux adolescents avaient discuté plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que Juliette lui dise qu'elle devait rentrer. Et Matt l'accompagna. La villa des Stone était une imposante demeure qui surplombait la plage, un peu éloignée du centre-ville. Le grand portail en fer forgé dissuada Matt de s'introduire par effraction pour partir à la recherche des pages du manuscrit. Et par respect pour Juliette, il ne l'aurait pas fait. La jeune fille saisit le barreau de fer après avoir passé un badge sur l'interphone incrusté dans le mur d'enceinte. Elle fit quelques pas puis elle rebroussa chemin pour embrasser Matt sur la joue. L'adolescent souriait. Pour le baiser mais aussi parce que quelques minutes plus tôt, Juliette avait inscrit son numéro de téléphone dans la paume de sa main.

Matt rejoignit l'hôtel rapidement, en prenant une navette qu'il croisa en redescendant la rue qui menait chez les Stone. Boyd se précipita à sa rencontre quand l'adolescent entra dans le hall de l'hôtel.

— Alors ? Racontes moi tout. Qui est cette fille ?

— C'est Juliette Stone. Je sais où sa famille habite. Mais je doute qu'on puisse entrer si facilement sur le domaine.

— Et comment fait-on alors ?

— En demandant à Juliette. Je crois qu'elle acceptera de m'aider. On a beaucoup discuté, et je l'aime bien, avoua Matt.

— Bien comme dans je l'aime bien, ou je l'aime tout court ? Se moqua Boyd en lui souriant.

— Je l'aime bien. En fait, elle est géniale.

# # #

Deux heures plus tard, Matt avait envoyé un message à Juliette pour lui demander de se retrouver sur la plage. Il précisa qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important qui concernait la prochaine pleine lune. Au risque de paraître étrange ou pire, malintentionné, l'adolescent avait préféré être honnête avec sa nouvelle amie. Sur le bord de mer, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, la jeune Stone rejoignit Matt, qui était accompagné par Boyd. En s'asseyant sur un gros rocher, le photographe pensa que le seul mensonge qu'il concédait à dire, c'était de garder secrète la nature de son ami. Boyd le lui avait recommandé.

Juliette fut plus que surprise d'apprendre que Matt connaissais l'existence des loups garou et encore plus son statut de chasseuse, bien qu'elle ne se revendique pas une fille Stone pour ce critère. La jeune brune hésita à quitter Matt et son ami, mais lorsqu'il la supplia de l'écouter, elle ne put résister. Le faible qu'elle avait pour le jeune photographe la rendait moins méfiante. Matt lui révéla l'histoire passée de Beacon Hills, l'existence de Peter Hale et de son désir de vengeance. Puis il osa préciser l'objet de leur venue en Floride. Le Bestiaire rédigé par les deux familles. Argent et Stone. Et ses pages manquantes récupérées par la famille américaine. Juliette fut désarçonnée de découvrir que Matt en connaissait suffisamment sur eux pour être une menace. Du moins aux yeux de son père. Car la jeune fille sentait Matt incroyablement sincère. Et terrifié. L'adolescent lui confia qu'il se sentait désarmé parmi tous ses amis. Il avoua se sentir seul et pas toujours en sécurité. Allison avait Scott pour la protégeait. Lydia avait Jackson. Danny et Isaac étaient toujours ensemble. Derek, veillait encore sur Stiles, quoiqu'il en dise. Boyd et Erica étaient assez forts pour se protéger.  
Matt n'avait personne. Et pourtant il faisait partie de la meute, aussi exposé que ses amis aux dangers que cela signifiait.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de tout raconter à sa nouvelle amie, Matt resta planté devant elle, dans l'attente d'une réaction. Juliette se leva et fit face au jeune homme.

— J'accepte de t'aider. Mais je ne peux pas mentir à mon père. Viens avec moi. Seul. Nous allons lui parler.

# # #

— Que faîtes-vous ici ? Gronda le père de famille. Juliette qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je t'ai déjà interdit d'entrer dans ce bureau et tu y fais venir un inconnu.

C'est Matt qui vint au secours de sa nouvelle amie. S'ils étaient là, c'était parce qu'il lui avait demandé.

— Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais il me faut absolument une chose que vous gardez ici. C'est une question de vie ou de mort et le problème pourrait concerner tout le monde si nous ne parvenons pas à stopper…la chose, finit par annoncer le photographe.

— De quoi parlez-vous jeune homme ? Et d'abord qui êtes-vous ?

— Je m'appelle Matt Daehler, je viens de Californie. Je suis au courant de l'existence des loups garou et de votre statut de chasseur…

— Ça ne fait pas de toi un homme informé, mais une menace potentielle. Parle vite et bien, concéda son interlocuteur.

— Je viens de Beacon Hills, expliqua Matt. Là-bas, il se passe quelque chose de grave. Pour être concis, nous sommes sur le point d'affronter une créature mi-lycanthrope mi-Kamina.

— J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire de Kamina. Une créature qui n'apparait que dans les fables. Bien sûr, nous, chasseurs, savons que de toutes les fables, certaines ne sont pas sorties de l'imaginaire. Il semblerait que la famille Argent ait été sur les lieux.

— Vous connaissez les Argent ? Demanda Matt avec surprise.

— Crois-tu que les Chasseurs vivent reclus ? Nous sommes comme une grande famille dispersée dans le monde. Les informations transitent vite entre nos différents contacts. Les Argent et notre famille avons quelques liens privilégiés.

— Est-ce que vous pouvez nous aider, monsieur ?

— Et comment puis-je vous aider ? Qui sont les responsables de la fureur de l'homme assez fou pour oser une telle infamie ?

— Papa, là n'est pas la question, toute cette histoire est trop dangereuse. Pour nous tous. La bête pourra étendre son territoire une fois libérée. Et nous ne connaissons rien d'elle.

— Monsieur, il nous faut les pages manquantes du Bestiaire, finit par déclarer le photographe. Ces pages renferment des informations sur cette créature. Mes amis possèdent le manuscrit dans sa quasi-totalité et les pages qui vous ont été confiées sont cruciales !

L'homme avait vacillé. D'un mouvement du regard, il avait fixé un court instant l'étagère de la bibliothèque qui s'étendait derrière son bureau.

— Je crains de ne pouvoir vous aider et quand bien même je le voudrais, l'existence de ces documents anciens est un secret jalousement gardé par notre famille comme le pacte le stipule…

— Papa, je t'en prie.

— Je ne peux rien faire, Juliette. La vérité, c'est que ces pages ont été volées.

# # #

Installés dans le bureau du chef de famille, Matt et Juliette s'inquiétèrent du cambriolage. L'individu qui avait pénétré dans la demeure des Stone avait volait un objet sans valeur pour qui ne connaissais pas son secret. Les pages du Bestiaire étaient un bien inestimable pour les chasseurs. Qui sait ce qu'on en avait fait ? Et si le coupable manigançait quelque chose ? Matt se demanda même si ce n'était pas Peter qui avait organisé tout ça. C'était peut-être avec ces pages qu'il avait pu invoquer une créature si dangereuse qu'elle tourmentait la meute jusqu'à dans son sommeil. Ce fut Juliette qui brisa le silence de leur réflexion.

— Quelque chose me dit que tu sais qui a fait ça, papa ? Intervint Juliette.

— Nombreux sont nos ennemis, ma fille, mais les indices qu'il a laissé ne font aucun doute sur l'identité du cambrioleur. Le jeune Reave, par pur esprit de vengeance, avoua le chef de famille. Je ne peux pas vous aider davantage. Demain, vous devrez repartir, déclara-t-il en regardant le jeune photographe.

Matt prit le chemin de la sortie, une moue perplexe sur le visage, avant de se retourner vers l'homme derrière le bureau. La lumière venait de se faire dans son esprit.

— Comment avez-vous dit que s'appelait votre cambrioleur déjà ?

# # #

Matt savait à qui il avait à faire. Et un message de Derek lui confirma. En guise de réponse il put lire «Mike Reave ». Le cambrioleur qui avait volé les pages du manuscrit chez les Stone était bien l'alpha qui avait débarqué à Beacon Hills quelques mois auparavant. Après s'être vengé, il avait dû fuir la Floride pour gagner la Californie. Au vue du désarroi qu'il avait causé, Mike avait bien choisi la façon d'atteindre la famille Stone. Pénétrer dans la demeure de chasseurs renommés et leur voler un bien précieux, sans se faire prendre et en laissant comme signature qu'une photo de ses parents, innocemment tués parce qu'ils étaient des loups garou.

La nuit tombant, Juliette raccompagna Matt sur le perron de la villa. Au fond d'elle, la jeune fille voulait qu'il reste. À l'abri des regards, Juliette avait saisi la main du jeune photographe, pour l'attirer contre elle. Matt se laissa faire et ils fermèrent les yeux au même moment, pour savourer ce moment intime. Premier baiser. Lentement, en la suivant du regard, le jeune homme monta à l'étage. Juliette le laissa entrer dans sa chambre avant de refermer la porte. Un cliquetis dans la serrure leur assura toute la tranquillité qu'ils souhaitaient. Debout près de la fenêtre, Juliette sentit l'adolescent venir derrière elle, lui glisser les bras autour de la taille. Matt lui caressa les cheveux en l'embrassant à nouveau. Sensuellement, Juliette fit glisser ses vêtements et se retrouva presque nue dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Elle glissa ses mains sur le torse de Matt qui émit un petit gémissement. Puis le jeune homme allongea son amie sur le lit, pour se placer au-dessus d'elle. Nus l'un contre l'autre, ils se laissèrent envahir par le désir. Matt passa sa langue délicatement dans le cou de la jeune fille. Il lui donnait des frissons, leur corps se frottant doucement l'un contre l'autre. Juliette se mordillait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Lorsque le jeune homme caressa son intimité, son dos s'arqua de plaisir. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit. Juste avant que Matt ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner un baiser enflammé. Se rapprochant un peu plus, Matt la pénétra. Sensuellement. Avec douceur. Brûlant de envie pour la jeune fille nue qu'il dévorait des yeux. Ne faisant plus qu'un, leurs mouvements devinrent plus explicites. Chacun laissant le plaisir parcourir son corps, s'offrir à l'autre et partager leur passion.

Dehors, le croissant de lune éclairait faiblement le grand jardin des Stone. Un hululement résonna dans les arbres. Tout était calme.

# # #

Quatre jours plus tard, Derek faisait les cent pas dans le salon du manoir. C'était aujourd'hui que revenait l'ensemble de la meute, et ils avaient prévu de se rassembler pour mettre en commun tous les indices qu'ils avaient pu récolter. L'alpha s'apprêtait à élaborer un plan, alors que les vacances scolaires s'achevaient. Danny était toujours devant l'ordinateur et ses manipulations pour remonter le signal vidéo de Peter prenaient du temps et ne donnaient que peu de résultats. Il avait à ce jour pu déterminer que l'oncle de Derek se cachait quelque part dans un rayon de 500km. Ce qui ne faisait pas véritablement avancer les recherches. Derek avait réservé des taxis pour récupérer les deux groupes à l'aéroport. Il voulait rester à Beacon Hills pour les recevoir dès leur arrivée. Ce fut donc Allison, Scott et Erica qui arrivèrent en premier. Les adolescents avaient dû déposer leurs valises chez eux avant de venir. C'est ce qui expliquait que les trois amis venaient de descendre de la voiture de la jeune Argent. Trois personnes, c'est ce à quoi Derek s'était attendu. Jusqu'à ce qu'Allison le prévienne qu'elle venait accompagnée. Deux inconnus suivaient donc la jeune fille qui avait assuré à l'alpha qu'ils sauraient être une aide précieuse. Presque au même moment, c'est la voiture de Jackson qui fit un dérapage devant le manoir pour marquer son arrivée. Lydia en sortit la première sous le regard interloqué de Derek.

— Je sais. Jackson aime qu'on le remarque et je peux te dire qu'il n'est pas mécontent de rentrer. Il est insupportable depuis ce matin.

Puis Stiles sortit de la Porsche du jeune béta. Derek croisa son regard. Le fils du shérif plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude de l'alpha. Leur échange muet dura une seconde et fut coupé par une autre voiture avançant doucement dans les bois. Celle de Matt.

Après avoir coupé le moteur et être sorti, il ouvrit la portière côté passager. Et sous le regard interrogateur de tous ses amis, il fit descendre une jolie brune. Main dans la main, Matt et Juliette rejoignirent le groupe.

— Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, déclara Derek. Entrons.


	14. Chapitre 13 - Échec 20

_**L'amour comme réponse**_

Chapitre 13 : Échec 2.0

* * *

Quatre jours avant que la meute ne se rassemble, Derek avait eu Matt au téléphone.

—Derek ?

— Oui Matt, je t'écoute.

L'adolescent avait réexpliqué la situation à l'alpha. Il avait annoncé que Mike avait cambriolé la villa des Stone et était en possession des pages manquantes du Bestiaire. Le photographe voulait découvrir un moyen de retrouver la meute d'alpha.

— Vous êtes certains de vouloir y aller toi et… Juliette? Demanda Derek.

— Oui. Boyd ne sera pas loin mais un loup garou attirerait trop leur attention. Juliette sait tout, elle pourra nous aider. Tu sais où Mike aurait pu emmener sa meute ?

— Il m'avait dit que je saurais le trouver si je le souhaitais et…

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase. Danny à côté de lui venait d'ouvrir une page internet. À la une de l'article, un groupe d'individu richement vêtu dans une soirée mondaine. Mike et sa meute. Devant un grand hôtel de Seattle.

— Je sais où il se trouve actuellement, acheva Derek. À Seattle. Au Pan Pacific Hôtel plus précisément.

— Ma tante Louise habite à Seattle. Je vais y aller. Allison avait raison, je suis plutôt malin, on devrait s'en sortir, assura Matt fièrement. Mais il va falloir être discret et Boyd ne sera pas de trop pour nous escorter.

— Matt ? Soyez prudent.

— Oui. Et rapide surtout. Derek, la prochaine pleine lune approche. Nous n'avons plus le temps d'hésiter. Je dois raccrocher. Rendez-vous au manoir, ce dimanche, comme tu l'a prévu.

Et Matt raccrocha, laissant l'alpha perplexe quant à la nouvelle assurance dont faisait preuve le jeune photographe.

# # #

L'aéroport de Miami était bondé. Matt et Boyd avait dû s'isoler pour être au calme et contacter Derek. Avant que le photographe ne compose son numéro, il avait reçu un appel. Les huit lettres qui s'étaient affichées sur l'écran lui avaient fait battre le cœur plus fort. Juliette. La jeune fille avait demandé à son nouvel ami de l'attendre avant de passer la douane aéroportuaire. Matt avait passé une merveilleuse nuit avec elle, et la quitter au réveil avait été difficile. La brune et lui s'étaient fait une promesse. Celle de tout faire pour que leur histoire ait une chance d'exister. Et c'était exactement ce que voulait faire Juliette en les rejoignant. La jeune fille n'avait qu'une petite valise et Matt reconnut les vêtements de sport de la joggeuse. La jeune Stone était décidemment prête pour l'aventure. Son ami tenta de la faire changer d'avis en expliquant les risques et les difficultés qu'ils auraient à affronter. Mais Juliette insista. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Matt. À leurs côtés, Boyd n'avait pas dit un mot. Il comprenait le jeune photographe qui avait besoin de réconfort et d'une amie. Mais il savait parfaitement qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une simple amitié entre les deux adolescents. À nouveau, Erica lui manqua cruellement.

# # #

— C'est ça Seattle ? C'est tellement gris ! Déclara Juliette. Que des gratte-ciels et pas de vraie plage ?

L'adolescente était ravie d'avoir quitté Miami mais pourtant la première vision de la ville n'était pas agréable. La jeune fille changea d'avis quand elle fut au pied du Pan Pacific Hôtel. Le luxe par excellence. Des voituriers dévisagèrent les adolescents lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, loin de porter des costumes bien taillés comme la clientèle du lieu. Les trois amis contournèrent l'hôtel. La porte de service serait beaucoup plus discrète.

Le petit groupe observait les mouvements des travailleurs qui allaient et venaient à l'arrière de l'hôtel. Telle une fourmilière, chacun se précipitait sur la tâche qui lui avait été confiée. C'est parmi eux que Juliette choisit de se mettre en avant. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte ouverte, suivie de près par Matt et Boyd. Avec un air hautain, la jeune Stone s'approcha encore davantage en déclarant à haute voix.

— Mon oncle, le directeur de l'hôtel, doit licencier du personnel. Il m'a demandé de vérifier aux cuisines si certains ne méritaient pas d'aller voir ailleurs.

Quelques regards intrigués et angoissés par les paroles de la jeune fille se braquèrent sur elle. Elle ne se décontenança pas.

— Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez, activez-vous !

Les autres serveurs ne remarquèrent pas les intrus qui s'étaient faufilé parmi le personnel. L'air naturel de Juliette lorsqu'elle se fit passer pour la nièce de leur patron avait ouvert les barrières.

— Plus le mensonge est gros, plus ça passe. Et puis, les employés de service ont tellement peur que ça soit vrai qu'ils y croient, expliqua-t-elle souriante.

Juliette avait risqué de se faire réellement remarquer, mais le coup de bluff avait fonctionné. Dans les cuisines, Matt trouva un ordinateur qui lui permit d'accéder à la liste des clients. Il trouva rapidement le nom de Mike dont la réservation portait sur une des plus belles suites.

— C'est au 19e étage. Tu as encore une idée brillante pour nous introduire dans la chambre ? Demanda Matt à son amie.

— Pour être franche, là tout de suite, non.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à nouveau sur l'avant dernier étage, Juliette suivit des yeux la femme de ménage qui passa devant eux avec son chariot.

— Maintenant, j'ai une idée.

# # #

Boyd prit un air rebelle et en s'excusant mentalement tu s'approcha violemment de la femme de ménage.

— Donne-moi ton fric !

La femme émit un hoquet de surprise et se raidit sous le coup de la panique.

— Je... Je n'ai rien. S'il vous plait, je n'ai rien, bégaya-t-elle.

— Ta montre, ou tes bijoux ! Insista Boyd avec l'air le plus agressif qu'il pouvait afficher.

Ce fut à ce moment que Matt et Juliette intervinrent.

— Un problème, madame ? Fit semblant de s'inquiéter le photographe auprès de la femme qui n'osa pas répondre.

— Dégagez de là vous deux, s'énerva Boyd.

— Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, toi vire de là. Laisse cette femme tranquille.

Boyd bouscula Matt en chuchotant :

— Vas-y…

Alors, un faible mais néanmoins théâtral coup de poing s'écrasa contre la joue gauche de Boyd. L'adolescent à la peau foncé tituba et s'éloigna dans le couloir en insultant Matt de morveux.

— Ça va Madame ? Demanda Matt.

— Oui, me…merci d'être intervenu.

Juliette adressa un sourire chaleureux à la femme qui s'était retourné pour lui faire face. La jeune Stone n'avait fait qu'un seul mouvement. En toute discrétion.

— Tu viens, chéri ? Nous devons partir. Vous devriez prévenir qu'un adolescent mal intentionné rôde par ici, conseilla-t-elle à la femme de ménage bousculée.

L'intéressée était bouleversée. Elle prit son chariot et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Lorsque le tintement symbolisant la descente retentit, Boyd apparut au coin du couloir.

— Tu les as ? demanda-t-il à l'attention de Juliette.

— Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Confirma la jeune fille en montrant le trousseau de clé qu'elle avait subtilisé. Tout en finesse, je devrais peut être me faire connaître à Hollywood !

— Il faut faire vite avant qu'elle ne prévienne la sécurité, intervint Matt. La chambre est là, dépêchons nous.

Boyd plaqua son oreille contre la porte pour s'assurer que personne n'était à l'intérieur. Aucun battement de cœur autre que celui de ses amis. D'ailleurs, l'étage était actuellement très peu occupé. La suite de Mike était immense. De grandes fenêtres permettaient d'observer la baie au loin, le minibar était couvert de bouteilles vides mais le reste de la pièce était ordonné. Ce que les amis cherchaient n'était pas à la vue de tous. Ils avaient supposé que Mike conservait les pages du manuscrit à proximité. Le coffre-fort de la chambre convenait parfaitement pour cet objet de valeur. À peine dissimulé dans un meuble en bois, l'abri métallique était toute fois verrouillé, comme ils s'en doutaient. Les amis prirent soin de ne rien toucher à main nue.

— Boyd. Encore à toi de jouer. Et proprement, c'est important, précisa Matt.

Le loup garou fit virer au jaune ses pupilles, pourtant c'est son ouïe aiguisé qui allait l'aider. En déplaçant la roulette du verrou selon le cliquetis qu'elle provoquait, Boyd réussir à ouvrir le coffre-fort en quelques minutes, sous le regard admiratif de ses amis.

— Ouvrir le coffre-fort de cette manière ne fera pas peser les doutes sur nous, précisa Matt alors que ses amis le savaient parfaitement.

Dans le petit emplacement dont la porte métallique venait de pivoter, les adolescents trouvèrent de quoi les contenter. Des liasses de billets soigneusement empilées. Et au fond du coffre, un porte-documents en cuir fermée par une petite lanière. Les amis la sortirent lentement avant de la poser au sol pour l'ouvrir. Des photos de famille recouvraient le papier jauni du trésor recherché. Les pages manquantes du bestiaire étaient justes sous leurs yeux. Les lignes manuscrites, les croquis, toutes les informations paraissaient cruciales. Et inquiétantes, bien qu'incompréhensibles pour qui ne savait pas lire le latin. Après un instant de flottement, Juliette se tourna vers son nouvel ami.

— Matt…si l'on s'empare des pages du manuscrit. Mike saura que ma famille est en cause. On ne peut pas faire ça, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en suis venu à la même conclusion. Je ne veux pas non plus t'attirer des ennuis. Mais j'ai une solution.

L'adolescent tira sur sa sacoche et en sortir son appareil photo. Juliette et lui vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait aucun indice caché sur les pages. Dans la lumière du jour, la jeune Stone reconnut l'emblème de sa famille. Matt prit soigneusement l'ensemble des pages, et après avoir vérifié deux fois que toutes les photos avaient une qualité suffisante, il referma le porte-documents. Et le replaça dans le coffre. Boyd le referma et fit coulisser la porte du placard dans lequel il était dissimulé.

— Boyd, on doit se séparer. Ne prenons pas le risque d'être repéré après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Sois discret et retourne à la voiture. Nous te rejoignons aussitôt.

Le jeune homme à la peau foncé s'exécuta alors que ses amis quittaient la suite de Mike à leur tour. Au rez-de-chaussée, sous les regards interrogateurs du personnel, Boyd sortit de l'hôtel par la porte de service avant de rejoindre la voiture qu'ils avaient loué. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Matt et Juliette quittèrent eux aussi le Pan Pacific Hôtel, pour se faufiler jusqu'au point de rendez-vous où les attendait leur ami.  
Féline, une ombre vint se glisser derrière eux dans la ruelle.

# # #

Les deux amoureux étaient sortis par la porte principale et ils reconnurent la femme de ménage dans le hall. Celle-ci tentait d'expliquer à un agent de police qu'un adolescent l'avait agressé. Elle pointa du doigt les deux adolescents en leur demandant d'approcher. Mais Matt et Juliette n'avaient pas le temps de s'arrêter. Ni l'envie. Comme ils l'avaient fait à Miami, ils se mirent à courir sous le regard suspect de l'agent de police. Plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin, Matt et Juliette dépassèrent les couples qui marchaient trop lentement et se dépêchèrent de traverser le pont qui permettait aux promeneurs de rejoindre l'autre côté. Soudain, le jeune photographe fut interpellé.

— Bonjour mon chou, je t'ai manqué ?

Les adolescents firent volteface. Matt avait reconnu cette voix féminine. Sensuelle mais provocatrice. L'alpha Virgine se trouvait derrière eux.

# # #

— Bonjour mon chou, je t'ai manqué ? Demanda Virgine en affichant un air isolent sur son visage.

— Pas le moins du monde.

— Ça me fait de la peine, ironisa la femme.

— Pourquoi nous suivre jusqu'ici ? Interrogea Matt. Je suis sûr que tu aurais pu nous arrêter bien avant.

— Disons que Mike n'est pas au courant de tous mes faits et gestes. J'ai une dette envers quelqu'un qui m'a demandé de faire attention à ce que vous ne fouiniez pas trop dans ses affaires.

— Et qui est ce quelqu'un ? Tenta le photographe.

— Une ami de longue date. D'ailleurs nous avons été plus que des amis, s'enquit-elle d'ajouter.

Elle marqua une pause avant d'ajouter à son discours.

— Tu vois qui est Peter Hale ? Il vous donne du fil à retordre j'en suis sûre. Il a toujours été malin. Très malin. Comme lors de ce mois d'octobre particulièrement…troublant pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'ai encore le souvenir de la fête d'Halloween où tu es devenu cinglée. D'ailleurs je me demande si ça n'est pas un trait de caractère constant chez toi, attaque Matt.

— Je vois que monsieur s'affirme devant sa petite amie. C'était moins le cas cette soirée-là, ajouta l'alpha pour le déstabiliser.

Juliette serra la main de Matt. Davantage pour contenir sa colère que pour avoir été vexée par la révélation de la lycanthrope. Le sang des Stone bouillait dans ses veines, la chasseuse en elle souhaitait plus que tout mettre son poing dans la figure de cette femme.

Mais ce fut Virgine qui bougea la première. Dans un mouvement rapide, elle saisit l'appareil photo de Matt. Par-dessus le parapet, l'alpha s'amusait à le laisser pendre par la lanière. Matt se mordait les lèvres. Il tenait plus que tout à son appareil et sa mine déconfite fit rire aux éclats Virgine.

— Pauvre petit Matty, je crois que son joujou tombera de haut, se moqua Virgine.

Et elle lâcha l'objet. Celui-ci s'écrasa sur les rochers, dans un bruit à peine audible à cette hauteur. Matt n'osa pas regarder par-dessus le pont. À quoi cela servirait-il de toute façon ? Juliette sur ses talons, il prit la fuite, laissant Virgine ricaner bêtement.

Lorsque les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent en sûreté parmi la foule, Matt put desserrer la main qu'il gardait fermée depuis tout à l'heure. Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa paume, Juliette découvrit la petite carte mémoire de l'appareil photo.

— Tu avais prévu le coup ? S'extasia la brune.

— Disons que depuis que je fréquente des loups garou, je préserve mes biens de leur brutalité.

Et plus que son appareil photo, Matt tenait beaucoup aux clichés qu'il choisissait d'immortaliser, toujours pour une bonne raison. Leur valeur était sentimentale. Et la puce électronique contenant quelque chose de plus précieux encore. Les pages manquantes du bestiaire. Peut-être l'unique chance d'affronter le fléau à venir.

Fier d'avoir été plus malin que cette harpie de Virgine, Matt reprit gaiement la main de Juliette et regagna la voiture dans laquelle les attendait Boyd. Les trois amis allaient voyager de nuit. Déposant la voiture de location à l'aéroport de Seattle, ils prirent le dernier vol pour la Californie. Afin de monter à bord de l'avion, Matt programma un taxi qui viendrait les chercher à leur arrivée pour les ramener à Beacon Hills.

# # #

Le lendemain après-midi, en s'enfonçant dans les bois, Matt se demanda quelle réaction ses amis auraient en le voyant arriver avec Juliette. Il ne tarderait pas à le savoir car le manoir des Hale apparaissait derrière les arbres. Boyd avait voulu venir avec Erica. Ils étaient déjà là. Matt remarqua le jeune homme souriant aux côtés de la blonde. Il arrêta sa voiture derrière celles des autres adolescents. Matt et Juliette étaient donc les derniers à arriver et déjà tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent. En effet, voir Matt main dans la main avec une fille était plus que surprenant. Le côté timide du jeune homme était dissimulé par l'assurance qu'affichait l'adolescente qui l'accompagnait.

Quand la meute fut au complet Matt remarqua d'ailleurs Bryan Vaunn, le joueur de crosse et un autre homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Derek proposa de regagner le manoir.

— Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Entrons.

# # #

Le salon des Hale fut bientôt rempli. Les différents groupes s'était installé les uns à côté des autres et Derek, n'ayant pas voulu s'assoir, les surplombait. L'alpha n'avait pas osé se mettre à côté de Stiles, la seule place de libre. Alors, lorsqu'il eut finit de préciser que les recherches qu'il avait entreprises n'avaient pas abouties, que la dernière tentative de Danny de remonter le signal de la vidéo n'avait réduit le périmètre de recherche que de trois cent kilomètres, il s'assit sur le rebord de la cheminée en ajoutant :

— Vous avez tous des questions mais évitons de nous éparpiller. Chacun va raconter ce qu'il sait. Et personne n'interrompt celui qui parle, ordonna Derek.

Puisque tout le monde semblait se demander pourquoi Bryan était présent et qui était l'inconnu avec lequel Allison était venu, la jeune fille fut la première à prendre la parole. Elle raconta brièvement leur voyage, n'omis pas d'avoue à Derek qu'Erica avait été gravement blessée mais sauvée par Jules, qu'elle désigna. Dans une exclamation de surprise, la jeune fille présenta son oncle. Jules Argent. Puis le fils de l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants. Bryan. Bryan Argent. Lydia était consternée, puis elle se tapa sur le front en se maudissant de ne pas avoir reconnu les traits du visage de Chris sur celui de son frère ainé.

La révélation laissa le groupe sans voix. Un silence que vint rompre Allison en parlant du manuscrit familial. Elle déposa le Bestiaire sur la table, aux yeux de tous.

— Cet héritage ancien a été conservé par mon oncle, alors que Gérard voulait le détruire. Nous l'avons lu, décrypter, analysé, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé sur la créature que Peter veut créer.

En entendant prononcer le nom de Peter Hale, Derek se raidit. Il contint encore une fois la rage et le désespoir qui vibraient en lui.

— Hormis une phrase parlant de « sang mêlés » et de « lune rousse », ajoute la brune. Ça nous a mis sur la voie mais malheureusement, nous avons vite découvert qu'il manquait des pages à ce manuscrit. Mais nous avons eu un indice sur comment orienter nos recherches. Par un jeu de lumière, les pages se sont révélées marquées par deux emblèmes. Celui de la famille Argent, ma famille. Et celui d'une autre famille de chasseurs. Les Stone. L'un ou l'autre des symboles étaient inscrit laissant penser que le bestiaire était un secret commun aux deux familles. Et les pages qu'ils manquaient appartiennent au Stone. Nous n'avons rien découvert de plus.

Allison reprit son souffle en se rasseyant. Puis elle se tourna vers son ami photographe.

— Matt, je t'en supplie, dis-nous que tu as de bonnes nouvelles.

L'adolescent n'osa pas se lever et resta aux côtés de Juliette, qu'il présenta comme sa petite amie. Et comme la jeune fille de la famille Stone. Il avait su captiver l'attention une deuxième fois.

— Pas vraiment. Une bonne et plusieurs mauvaises nouvelles. Boyd et moi sommes allés à Miami pour rencontrer la famille Stone et trouver un moyen de mettre la main sur les pages du bestiaire. Juliette m'y a aidé mais malheureusement, celles-ci avaient été volées plusieurs mois auparavant et…

Son explication fut coupée par un long soupir de Stiles et une remarque sur la malchance qui s'amusait à les torturer. Derek le foudroya du regard et il se tut aussitôt. Matt reprit.

— C'est Mike, l'alpha que nous connaissons tous qui est derrière ce cambriolage. Et grâce à Danny, nous avons retrouvé sa trace. Ça n'a pas été bien difficile, c'est vrai, ajouta Matt en voyant l'intéressé faire la moue. Mais nous sommes allé jusqu'à Seattle. Avec Boyd, nous avons pu mettre la main sur les pages du manuscrit que Mike gardait toujours à proximité, comme nous l'avions espérer.

Alors que Derek avait ordonné de ne pas interrompre les explications, il se permit de demande, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

— Où sont ces pages, alors ? Demanda-t-il, craignant le pire.

— Nous n'avons pas les pages à proprement parler. Mais nous avons leur contenu. Danny si tu veux bien afficher ça sur l'écran s'il te plait, demanda Matt en tendant la carte mémoire à son ami.

Pendant que le jeune homme pianotait sur l'ordinateur, Matt raconta comment ils étaient parvenus à tromper Virgine qui les avait suivis. Derek fut attristé de se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait pas certains moments du passé de son oncle. Il ne savait rien de la relation entre Peter et Virgine.

— Voilà les pages manquantes, déclara solennellement Danny, en pointant le grand écran du doigt.

La stupeur saisit l'ensemble du groupe et personne n'entendit Matt qui ajouta :

— C'est ça, la mauvaise nouvelle.

Une page du manuscrit en particulier révéla une bête effroyable. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'un croquis ancien, la peur saisit la meute. Un loup debout sur ses pattes arrière. Un buste poilu, une queue de serpent prolongeant sa colonne vertébrale. Un épieu saillant recouvrant son bras droit. Des membres puissants, des crocs acérés qui se rapprochaient des crochets reptiliens. Le monstre était épouvantable. Quelque part autour de Beacon Hills, cette créature maléfique prenait forme.

# # #

Les personnes présentes dans le salon du manoir eurent du mal à décrocher le regard des pages affichées à l'écran. Jules Argent se proposa pour traduire rapidement les textes rédigés en latin. L'écriture manuscrite allait compliquer sa tâche. La pleine lune était dans quelques jours mais il y passerait ses nuits s'il le fallait.

— Je t'aiderais aussi, assura Bryan, qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à présent. Après tout, c'est moi qui aie trouvé le premier indice dans le bestiaire.

L'intelligence de Bryan ravit Lydia qui adressa à sa meilleure amie un clin d'œil complice. La rousse acceptait la présence du cousin d'Allison. Surtout parce qu'elle savait que retrouver des membres de sa famille faisait du bien à la jeune Argent.

Ce fut d'ailleurs Lydia qui prit la parole pour faire part de la mission qu'elle, Jackson et Stiles avaient entreprise en Inde. Elle ne précisa pas les crises d'angoisse de Jackson au moment du décollage de l'avion mais elle s'attarda sur la découverte de la demeure Duom. Elle détailla le message incompréhensible du mendiant, le décès du mentor de Deaton, sa petite fille accueillante en premier lieu puis agressive quand ils avaient révélé leur lien avec le vétérinaire. Lydia raconta la visite du jardin et le message sur la stèle funéraire. Puis l'incendie, qui avait détruit le jardin dont la jeune fille venait à peine de comprendre l'importance. Une fleur redoutée des loups garou poussait sur le petit morceau de terre. Une espèce d'aconit protégée par la caste dont Maître Duom semblait être un des leaders. La jeune Martin continua son récit avec le cadeau offert par Liam, une vieille femme aux airs de voyante. Lydia sortir le petit cadre dans lequel le dernier spécimen d'aconit féroce était épinglé.

— Je ne sais pas quels sont ses effets mais il paraissait vital à Liam que nous l'emmenions avec nous. Je crois qu'il fallait qu'on retrouve la trace de Maître Duom. Nous avons tous les trois eu cette sensation que le destin voulait qu'il en soit ainsi.

Lydia acheva son discours comme si elle avait joué le premier rôle d'une pièce de théâtre à succès. Derek se leva enfin, devenant le centre d'attention de la meute.

— Voilà donc où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Il reste encore du chemin à parcourir. Nous ne savons au final toujours rien de concret. Reposez-vous, demain vous retournez au lycée. Je reprends le relai. Jules, si vous voulez, je peux vous accueillir ici. La nuit sera longue.

Dans un hochement de tête silencieux, l'oncle Argent acquiesça. Les adolescents se levèrent. Isaac embrassa son amoureux comme s'il n'avait pas été à ses côtés toute la semaine et proposa à ses amis d'aller boire un verre dans le bar tenu par la mère de Bryan.

— Histoire de nous retrouver avant les cours, précisa-t-il.

# # #

Stiles souriait faiblement mais son cœur était meurtri. Le regard noir de Derek deux heures auparavant l'avait blessé. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rien représentaient l'un pour l'autre. L'alpha avait semblé irrité par la petite remarque qu'il avait lancée. Mais comme tous les autres, Stiles était tétanisé à l'idée qu'il arrive malheur à un être cher. Le comique de la bande perdait chaque jour un peu plus de la gaieté qui le caractérisait. Assis dans le nouveau bar de Beacon Hills avec ces amis, il n'avait plus envie de plaisanter. Jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon s'assoit à ses côtés, en lui adressant une accolade chaleureuse. Bryan. Le nouvel arrivant du groupe. Stiles se sentit soudain rassuré et inconsciemment, il se rapprocha du jeune homme.

# # #

Deux jours plus tard, après les cours, les adolescents avaient rejoint les adultes au manoir des Hale. En arrivant, Allison vit son oncle au téléphone. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un. Ne cachant rien à sa nièce, Jules lui apprit que Deaton voulait le rencontrer, maintenant qu'il avait connaissance de l'identité de son contact en France. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais vus mais plusieurs fois par le passé, leur collaboration avait été essentielle. Jules n'en dit pas plus.

Deaton arriva, demanda à s'entretenir en privé avec Jules Argent et lui proposa de discuter dans son cabinet. Les adolescents suspectaient le vétérinaire de dissimuler bien des secrets sur son lieu de travail. La cachette était parfaite. Mais ils lui faisaient confiance.

Deaton était déjà sur le perron du manoir, prêt à repartir, et Jules prit ses affaires par-dessus son bras pour le rejoindre. Un morceau de papier tomba de sa veste. Sa nièce s'empressa de vouloir le ramasser, mais c'est Lydia qui fut la plus rapide. Et la plus curieuse. Elle détailla l'objet. Une photo usée par le temps et abimée car secrètement cachée dans le portefeuille de Jules.

— Allison, regarde la photo ! Il y a Gérard ! S'exclama Lydia. Regarde, là sur sa main !

L'homme était plus jeune que lorsqu'il était réapparu à Beacon Hills, l'année passée. Et le détail que la jeune Martin avait remarqué était minuscule. Un petit triangle tatoué sur sa main droite juste entre le pouce et l'index.

— Je n'ai jamais fait attention à ça, dit Allison en interrogeant Lydia du regard. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un symbole que l'on a découvert en Inde. D'abord sur un vieux mendiant illuminé puis sur la main de Liam celle qui nous a offert l'aconit féroce. Il doit s'agir d'une caste secrète. Ton grand-père en faisait partie ?

— Je ne sais pas du tout, avoua Allison. Mais ce tatouage doit vouloir dire que oui.

— Alors si ton grand-père était membre de cette société mystérieuse, de quel côté sont ces gens ?

Derek venait d'écouter la conversation des deux jeunes filles. Cette caste secrète, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Pourtant, le symbole révélé par Lydia lui disait quelque chose. Par précaution, l'alpha préféra mettre à l'abri le cadre contenant l'espèce d'aconit rapportée d'Inde. Qui sait ? Peut-être que tout cela était un piège bien plus audacieux et perfide qu'il ne le craignait.


	15. Chapitre 14 - Lune rousse

_**L'amour comme réponse**_

Chapitre 14 : Lune rousse

* * *

Un homme à la peau foncée frappa à la porte du manoir des Hale. Ce fut une femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui lui ouvrit. Ses yeux verts pétillants l'accueillirent avec bienveillance.

— Je suis contente que tu aies pu venir. Nous sentons qu'il se réveille et ça n'est pas bon signe du tout. Même la terre s'en inquiète et use de ses armes contre lui.

La femme faisait référence aux étranges évènements qui survenaient dans la forêt. Avant qu'elle ait pu en dire plus, une voix grave l'appela, invitant également l'homme encore sur le perron à entrer.

Les trois adultes discutèrent de faits importants et d'un danger imminent que même la nuit ne parvenait plus à camoufler. Après un cours discours, l'homme à la voix grave releva imperceptiblement le menton. Il huma l'air avant de se tourner vers sa femme qui comprit ce à quoi il pensait. Un petit garçon les écoutait. Assis dans les marches, l'enfant avait glissé discrètement sa tête entre les barreaux de l'escalier. L'homme à la peau foncée le connaissait sans l'avoir jamais vu. La mère se leva doucement du fauteuil pour monter les quelques marches et s'adresser à son fils d'une voix douce.

— Alors, tu n'as pas sommeil petit curieux ?

— Je n'arrive pas à dormir, et je vous entends parler fort même si j'essaie de ne pas écouter, marmonna l'enfant.

— Viens par-là, répondit-elle en lui tendant la main pour les diriger tous deux vers la chambre de son fils.

Avec patience, elle recoucha le petit garçon dans son lit en le recouvrant de sa couette.

— Dors bien mon amour, chuchota la femme en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle referma la porte en prenant soin de la laisser suffisamment entrouverte pour qu'un peu de lumière rassure son fils. Collées sur le bâtant en bois, des petites lettres révélaient le prénom de l'enfant qui dormait déjà paisiblement à l'intérieur. Derek.

La mère redescendit dans le salon. Leur ami venait de partir et le père du petit garçon était assis devant une table. Il affichait cet air sombre qui le caractérisait. La femme, aussi attentionnée et aimante comme mère et comme épouse, posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari. Les Hale avaient de grandes responsabilités. Et il n'était pas dans leur nature de se dérober.

# # #

Bien des années plus tard, c'était un autre homme qui était installé sur la table de bois faiblement éclairé par une lampe. Jules Argent était penché sur le manuscrit qu'il connaissait bien et sur les pages manquantes qu'il venait de récupérer. Il était satisfait de pouvoir redonner son intégrité au bestiaire. Alors que la nuit était bien avancée, il poursuivait la traduction des textes latins. Il étudiait le processus de transformation, cherchant un moyen d'inverser la mutation. Ou de détruire le mal à la source. Les premiers paragraphes traitaient des manipulations à réaliser par le sujet. Le bestiaire ne précisait toutefois pas si une telle créature avait déjà été invoquée auparavant. Le seul détail réellement important que Jules avait traduit parmi toutes les explications, parfois inutiles, concernait le moment de la libération de la bête. Une information que la meute possédait déjà. Le phénomène de la lune rousse atteindrait son apogée lorsque l'astre sera entier dans le ciel nocturne. Et la pleine lune était dans deux jours.

Derek scrutait l'écran d'ordinateur qui diffusait la vidéo en temps réel de la transformation de Peter. Depuis plusieurs heures, la chrysalide était parcourue de secousses. À l'intérieur, la créature s'agitait, ses membres venant par moment déformer la paroi de sa prison. Puis ces mouvements en saccades s'interrompirent et la chrysalide demeura immobile.

Le matin, Allison était venue rendre visite à son oncle. La jeune fille voulait honorer sa promesse de permettre à son père et à son oncle de renouer les liens que Gérard avait brisés. Mais Derek avait ordonné que tous se mettent en tête qu'il y avait plus urgent à faire. Pourtant, alors qu'il n'avait pas refusé de participer à la tâche et de travailler difficilement, Jules insista auprès de l'alpha, qui finit par accepter que l'homme se réserve une journée hors de tous les problèmes qui envahissaient la meute. Les deux frères allaient pouvoir enfin se retrouver. Allison était donc venue chercher son oncle. Ce dernier voulait que la jeune fille soit présente. Malgré son âge et la sagesse qu'il affichait, Jules était angoissé à l'idée de faire face à son jeune frère après tant d'années. Chris, lui, ne s'attendait pas à cela. Sa fille n'avait rien annoncé, à la demande de Jules. Lorsque la voiture de la jeune fille arriva devant la demeure des Argent, son oncle la regarda dans les yeux. Sa nièce reconnut ce regard. Le même que celui de son propre père, quand celui-ci était ému. Comme lors de rares occasions, Allison découvrait que les hommes de la lignée Argent pouvaient également être sensibles.

L'adolescente sortit de la voiture la première. Suivie par son oncle, elle remonta l'allée de la propriété. Depuis l'intérieur, Chris Argent avait entendu une voiture se garer. Sa fille faisait de nombreux aller et venues depuis qu'elle était rentrée de voyage. Il ne la voyait pas beaucoup. Alors, quand il remarqua son arrivée, il jeta un œil par la fenêtre pour la voir s'approcher. Son cœur rata un battement. Dans sa mémoire, une partie de son enfance revint comme un coup de poing. Chris posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. L'hésitation rendit son geste tremblant. Pourtant, il actionna le loquet et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

Jules avançait sur les pas de sa nièce. À mi-chemin du perron, son regard se planta dans celui de Chris qui était sorti. Les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent. Discrètement, Allison se glissa derrière son père en lui murmurant qu'elle l'aimait. Puis elle entra dans la maison pour laisser les deux hommes seuls. La jeune fille pensait que cet instant n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Silencieusement, Jules et Chris Argent se rapprochèrent. Leur visage exprimait trop de chose pour que chacun puisse y lire un quelconque message. À un pas l'un de l'autre, ils s'arrêtèrent. Chris avait reconnu son frère dès qu'il l'avait aperçu et de nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Jules était ému de retrouver un membre de sa famille. Plus qu'il ne l'avait été en rencontrant Allison. Dans un geste simultané, les deux hommes se prirent dans les bras. Le souffle coupé par l'intensité du moment, les yeux rendus humides par l'émotion qui leur saisissait la gorge. Puis d'une voix faible, Chris invita son frère à entrer à l'intérieur.

Installés sur les tabourets de la cuisine, les deux hommes faisaient face à deux verres pleins. Nul n'avait envie de boire. Les premiers mots échangés furent hésitant. Puis la discussion remonta le fil des années pour se porter sur le triste jour de leur séparation.

— Au fond de moi, je n'ai jamais pardonné à papa sa réaction brutale, avoua Chris.

– Ce jour-là, j'ai enfermé vos visages dans mon cœur. Vous étiez les trois personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Toi et Kate. Et maman. Je sais que mon départ l'a beaucoup affecté. Je sais que c'est ce qui a déclenché sa maladie.

— Tu n'es pas responsable, Jules. Toutes ces années, elle luttait contre le cancer en pensant à toi. Elle me confiait qu'elle puisait ses forces dans le fait d'imaginer ses enfants à nouveau réunis. Mais être dans l'ombre de Gérard ne lui a pas permis de guérir.

– Je suis désolé de ce qu'a fait Kate, continua Jules, particulièrement touché par le souvenir de sa mère, à laquelle il n'avait pas pu dire au revoir. Je vois que la cruauté de notre père l'a rongé, elle aussi. Et je suis également désolé pour Victoria. Je sais qu'elle te manque, Allison m'en a parlé.

— Ces derniers mois ont été difficiles pour nous deux. Mais nous nous soutenons mutuellement.

— Elle est forte. C'est une Argent, ça ne fait aucun doute. Elle est bien entourée. Et tu dois être fier de ta fille.

— Je le suis…je le suis vraiment, ajouta Chris.

Les deux hommes prirent leur verre, et comme ils le faisaient quand ils étaient jeunes, de leur main libre, ils se touchèrent, poing contre poing. Frères. C'était la signification de ce geste simple.

Les heures passèrent à une vitesse folle. Et elles furent trop courtes pour que les deux hommes apprennent la vie de l'autre dans les moindres détails. Mais les retrouvailles avaient été chaleureuses, déposant un baume sur une blessure vieille de plusieurs années. Lorsque le jour toucha à sa fin, Jules se souvint de l'impératif qui l'avait retenu au manoir des Hale depuis plusieurs jours. L'ainé se leva en remerciant Chris de l'avoir accueilli.

Il faudrait du temps pour reconstruire leur relation. Leur lien fraternel avait été étiré, oublié dans le temps. Mais le destin avait effacé la distance et les deux hommes avaient pu enfin se retrouver. Sur le pas de la porte, Jules et Chris se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Avec force. Et émotion.

# # #

_27 jours, 15 heures et 2 minutes plus tôt._

_« Mes mouvements sont entravés mais je sens déjà ma blessure cicatriser. Le pieu de sorbier est tombé au sol. Mon organisme tente d'expulser le poison du Kamina qui transforme l'essence même de mon être. Tout mon corps me démange. Ma peau suinte d'un liquide visqueux. Petit à petit, j'en suis recouvert.»_

# # #

Deux jours après que Jules ait retrouvé son frère, Derek était à bout de nerfs. Plus qu'il était supportable par les autres membres de la meute. Même lorsque le jeune Hale apparaissait comme un danger, plusieurs mois auparavant, il n'avait pas été aussi agressif et d'humeur aussi maussade.

Une exclamation de la part de Jules le fit sursauter et quitter ses sombres pensées.

— J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Derek, viens voir ça.

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants indiqua un dessin sur le manuscrit. Une pierre noire qui semblait brillante. La description qui suivait confirmait son aspect.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'alpha.

— C'est de la tourmaline. J'ai mis un moment avant de traduire le nom de cet élément. Mais ce mot latin est bien le nom scientifique de la tourmaline noire.

— Et quel est l'intérêt de cette découverte ? S'agaça Derek.

— Les propriétés minérales de la roche sont importantes pour la transformation ! Essentielles même ! S'exclama Jules en se tournant vers Danny. Tu comprends ce que ça signifie ?

— Que les probabilités qu'il existe plusieurs endroits réunissant tous les critères sont minces, répondit Danny en tapotant sur le clavier d'ordinateur. Je pense pouvoir trouver la cachette de Peter.

Le jeune homme doué en informatique regroupa les éléments pour affiner ses recherches. Une grotte assez grande pour s'y abriter. Un lieu assez isolé pour ne pas y être dérangé. La présence d'un gisement de tourmaline. Tout ça dans le rayon de trois cent kilomètres qu'il avait réussi à déterminer en étudiant le signal vidéo émit par le fugitif. Le résultat aboutit rapidement. Sur la vue du ciel affichée à l'écran, un rond rouge indiquait le seul endroit possible. Il ne restait que quelques heures mais la meute avait enfin une cible.

Derek prévint tous les autres de se tenir prêt. Suivant ses ordres, les adolescents se regroupèrent au manoir en fin de journée. À la nuit tombée, un combat difficile les attendait. L'alpha avait déjà fait son choix. Pour protéger ses amis et les habitants de Beacon Hills, il devrait tuer son oncle. Si tant est que Peter Hale soit toujours présent derrière l'ignoble créature qu'il avait choisi de devenir.

# # #

_14 jours, 2 heures et 43 minutes plut tôt._

_« Je sens mon esprit s'effacer, se noyer dans la colère, dans ce désir de vengeance qui brûle en moi comme a brûlé ma vie passée. La bête continue de ronger mon esprit »._

# # #

La meute avait réuni ses armes. Allison n'avait toujours pas voulu mettre son père dans la confidence. Deux personnes de sa famille étaient déjà en danger en participant à la traque qui aurait lieu ce soir. Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas la jeune fille d'emprunter des armes dans la réserve de Chris. Elle avait pris les pointes qui rendraient ses flèches plus dangereuses encore, ainsi que des balles que Kate avait laissées. Le genre de balles qui avait blessé Derek, à tel point que Stiles aurait été obligé de lui amputer le bras si Scott n'était pas revenu avec le remède. Ce jour-là, le beta était arrivé à temps. Les munitions en main, Allison ajouta deux poignards à sa panoplie. Son cousin Bryan et son oncle Jules se retrouvèrent tout aussi armés que la jeune fille. Ils furent rejoins par Juliette Stone, aussi jolie avec ou sans artefacts. Les quatre chasseurs étaient prêts.

Scott, Boyd, Erica, Isaac et Jackson comptaient sur leurs capacités surnaturelles. Ils savaient que pour le combat à venir, Derek aurait besoin de tous ses betas.

Stiles, Lydia, Matt et Danny se sentaient les plus faibles du groupe. Ils n'étaient ni chasseurs ni loup garous. Mais ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur leurs amis pour les protéger. Derek avait ordonné que les humains restent à l'abri au manoir. Ils avaient refusé de quitter leurs amis. Les quatre adolescents rappelèrent à l'alpha qu'ils faisaient partie de la meute. Le jeune Hale n'avait su quoi répondre, très perturbé par le danger à venir. Et par la remarque de Boyd avait faite. Le jeune homme à la peau foncée éprouvait une sensation désagréable. Son intuition développée, une aptitude familiale, lui annonçait qu'un drame se profilait.

# # #

_3 jours, 8 heures et 27 minutes plus tôt._

_Mouvements brusques. Instinct bestial. L'appel d'un territoire à dominer résonnant en elle. La créature remua dans la chrysalide, déformant sa paroi. La prison se délitait._

# # #

La camaro de Derek, la jeep de Stiles et le 4x4 emprunté à Chris, se garèrent précipitamment sur un chemin de terre. Le décor naturel empêchait les véhicules de s'aventurer plus loin. À la lumière des lampes torches que chacun tenait, la meute s'enfonça sous le couvert des arbres. Danny ne se sentait pas rassuré. Il n'avait pas peur d'être plongé dans le noir. Il avait peur de la raison de leur présence sur les lieux. C'était lui qui dirigeait le groupe, escorté par Derek en tête et par les autres lycanthropes qui encerclaient leurs amis humains. Danny s'orientait à l'aide de son téléphone, l'application GPS marquant d'un point rouge l'emplacement de la cachette de Peter. La meute se retrouva au bord d'un ravin, Beacon Hills s'étendant dans la vallée. Scrutant les alentours et se souvenant d'avoir déjà inspecté les lieux, Derek se rapprocha du petit ami d'Isaac.

— Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

— Oui je suis sûr. Et Jules aussi quand nous avons déterminé que seul ce lieu avait pu être choisi par Peter.

— Très bien. Scott, Jackson, trouvez-le. Je suis déjà passé ici mais j'aurais pu ne pas remarquer certains détails.

Les deux béta s'exécutèrent. Les loups en eux furent ravis de pouvoir se sentir libérés lorsque les adolescents firent appel à leurs capacités lupines. Contrôlant l'attraction de la lune, les deux garçons maitrisaient leur nature de lycanthrope.

Pourtant ce fut Stiles et Lydia, et leur esprit expert, qui remarquèrent un point singulier. L'amas rocheux qui se dressait sur leur droite avait retenu leur attention. Des aspérités brillantes parsemaient la pierre. Dans un regard complice, les deux amis en vinrent à la même conclusion. Ce décor-là ne s'était pas formé de manière naturelle. Ils appelèrent les autres qui firent rapidement face à la montagne rocheuse.

— Peter avait fait s'écrouler l'entrée de la caverne, déclara la jeune Martin.

Des blocs de pierre recouverts de mousse bloquaient le seul passage. Voilà pourquoi Derek n'avait pas repéré la cachette du traitre de la meute.

— Mais où est-il ? Demanda Scott, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier. S'il a protégé l'entrée, empêchant quiconque d'y pénétrer, comment lui en sortira-t-il ?

— Est-ce qu'on doit encore l'appeler Peter ? Enchaîna Stiles. L'horrible bête qu'on a vue dans le bestiaire ne mérite pas d'avoir un nom.

— En réalité, cette créature a un nom, précisa Jules. Le bestiaire fait mention d'un terme que je n'ai pu traduire. J'ai supposé, je pense à juste titre, que c'était pour désigner la créature.

— Et comment est-ce qu'on l'appellerait ? Interrogea Derek.

— C'est un Griek. Ou le Griek. Son existence n'est encore que théorique. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'en ai peur.

Stiles, Jackson et surtout Lydia eurent le souffle coupé. Ce mot, ils l'avaient déjà entendu. Le mendiant, en Inde, l'avait crié avant de recouvrer un état normal.

— Griek…murmura Lydia. Le mot se grava dans son esprit.

Toute la meute resta silencieuse. Tous retenaient leur souffle en levant les yeux au ciel, observant le ballet que dansaient les nuages en masquant la lune.

# # #

L'instant crucial approcha. Dans la caverne, le premier rayon de lune pénétra par le cratère qui s'ouvrait sur le ciel. La chrysalide se fissura. La prison visqueuse qui avait gardé enfermé Peter durant un cycle lunaire perdit toute contenance. Vulgaire cocon délaissé par la créature qu'il avait vu naître. Alors que Peter Hale avait disparu au cœur de cette sombre entité, les griffes du monstre vinrent racler contre la pierre froide de la grotte. Les articulations craquèrent lorsque la bête se redressa, brisant ses entraves en déployant son corps. Un liquide visqueux dégoulinait de sa peau nue. La créature détailla ses membres supérieurs, remua ses doigts, observa ses griffes. Un esprit intelligent et un terrible instinct pulsait en elle. Lentement, la bête orienta son regard au sommet de la caverne. Deux yeux noirs brillèrent dans un trait de lumière. Retroussant ses lèvres pour dévoiler ses crocs, la créature émit un grognement rauque. Mobilisant ses forces, elle débuta l'ascension.

Grimpant les derniers mètres, le Griek, mi-loup garou mi-reptile, atteignit le point culminant. Il se dressa de toute sa hauteur et capta les odeurs que le vent transporta jusqu'à lui. En contre bas de son promontoire, les lumières de la ville scintillaient dans la nuit. Beacon Hills. Ouvrant sa puissante gueule, le Griek brisa le silence.

# # #

La lune atteignit son apogée et apparut de derrière les nuages. Elle était tentée d'une couleur ocre. Lydia observait le phénomène, à la fois fascinée, et terrifiée. La phrase de Liam avant leur départ de la demeure Duom lui revint en mémoire : « La lune saignera bientôt ». C'était exactement ce à quoi la meute assistait. Un très mauvais présage. Et comme pour confirmer leur peur, un hurlement à glacer le sang déchira la nuit.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Nous sommes à plus de la moitié de ma fanfic… Comme ça passe vite ! Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent : inconnus, followers, reviewers… Merci pour les commentaires qui me motivent et me montrent que l'on partage cette histoire.

A très vite.

Sterekement,

Peyrez


	16. Chapitre 15 - Un loup au sang froid

_**L'amour comme réponse**_

Chapitre 15 : Un loup au sang froid

* * *

Le Griek était là. Immobile, sur l'amas rocheux. Les adolescents ne savaient pas si la créature grognait ou si c'était sa respiration qui émettait ce grondement inquiétant. Stiles pouvait presque sentir le souffle chaud du monstre sur sa nuque, comme dans les films d'horreur qu'il regardait. Scott et les autres betas se tenaient prêt à bondir, le loup en eux, à la frontière de la réalité, prêt lui aussi à transformer le corps de leur hôte, en un instant, pour passer à l'attaque. Derek était en tête de file. Sa carrure était imposante. Comme l'ordre qu'il lança de ne pas bouger.

La créature, dont le regard obscur n'avait pas quitté le groupe, se mit lentement en mouvement. Des cailloux dégringolèrent sous ses pas lourds. Ses griffes raclèrent la surface brillante de la tourmaline qui parsemait le décor. Sa queue reptilienne fouettait l'air au rythme de ses pas. Derek ne reconnut aucuns trait de Peter sur le faciès animal de la créature. Son oncle était mort. Au nom de la vengeance. Pour donner naissance au Griek. Et Derek devait l'arrêter. Comme un unique homme, l'alpha et ses loups garous se mirent en ligne pour protéger les chasseurs et les humains présents derrière eux. Lorsque le Griek hurla dans le vent, la meute de lycanthropes répliqua avec plus de force et d'agressivité. La bête ne fut pas dissuadée. Stiles crut même l'entendre ricaner avant qu'une voix gutturale ne s'élève devant la barrière formée par les loups garou.

— Derek Hale, articula lentement le Griek.

L'écho de sa voix inhumaine se perdit dans la nuit. Les adolescents avaient le souffle court. Craignant à chaque instant que la situation dérape.

— Derek Hale, répéta-t-il une seconde fois.

Pour seule réponse, l'intéressé sortit ses crocs et fit virer ses pupilles au rouge, invoquant la force de son statut d'alpha.

Le Griek bondit en avant, son corps arqué par la détente puissante de son déplacement. Sa vivacité était incroyable malgré le corps imposant qu'il possédait.

Derek n'avait pas cillé. Pas même lorsque la bête approcha sa tête de la sienne, si près que Derek sentait fourmiller sur sa peau les ondes négatives que le Griek dégageait. Si près, qu'il pouvait voir son reflet dans les deux globes obscurs dénués de pupilles. Puis le bras de l'alpha fendit l'air, ses griffes jaunâtres au bout des doigts fonçant vers l'abdomen de la créature. Mais il fut stoppé par un contact froid et lisse contre la peau reptilienne du Griek. La queue jusqu'alors dissimulée derrière lui avait entravé l'attaque du lycanthrope avec une rapidité qui le surpassait. Le doute traversa l'esprit de Derek au moment où le monstre grogna en s'approchant encore un peu plus près de lui. Un sifflement traversa l'espace. La flèche manqua sa cible. La deuxième, puis la troisième tirée cette fois-ci non plus par Allison mais par son cousin, s'enfoncèrent dans la terre s'en même avoir frôlé le Griek. L'alpha en avait profité pour se mettre en position d'attaque, genoux pliés, dos vouté et de crier à ses béta d'immobiliser la créature. Jackson et Scott foncèrent en hurlant sur leur adversaire. Mais les deux adolescents fut repoussés et envoyés au loin violement. Les écailles pointues sur les avants bras du monstre avaient ouvert une plaie sur l'épaule du jeune Whittemore. Scott l'aida à se relever sans faire attention au sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie. Il savait que la capacité lupine de guérison agissait déjà sur la blessure. Avant que les deux adolescents aient pu attaquer à nouveau, ils assistèrent à une scène violente.

Les deux chasseurs de la famille Argent, côte à côte, tenaient en joug le Griek à la pointe des épées qu'ils maniaient avec dextérité. Stiles avait observé Bryan. Sa technique était parfaite même si le jeune Stilinski n'y connaissait rien. Jules, malgré son âge, était aussi agile. Pourtant, quand ils donnèrent l'assaut, l'expérience ne l'empêcha pas de marquer une erreur minime. Baisser sa garde au mauvais moment. Bryan fut trop lent pour intervenir. Il vit son père, sans défense, se faire battre par la créature. La tête de l'homme vint heurter une pierre. Jules sombra dans l'inconscience sous la violence du choc. Déjà, le Griek s'était tourné vers les humains qui n'avaient plus de protecteurs.

Juliette avait ses dagues dans les mains et elle refusa que Matt ne se mette entre elle et la créature pour lui offrir un mince rempart face au danger.

— Cachez-vous dans la forêt ! Mais restez groupés ! Hurla Derek.

Jackson et Erica escortaient Stiles, Lydia, Matt et Danny. À contre cœur, Juliette, qui voulait se battre, les avait suivi sur l'ordre de Derek.

L'alpha tournait le dos au Griek, protégeant Jules qui s'était écroulé. Les mains de Derek furent couvertes de sang lorsqu'il voulut lui redresser la tête. Bryan arriva en courant, suivi par Allison. Scott fulmina que son amoureuse n'ait pas fui. L'adolescente avait accouru auprès de son oncle, sans se poser de question. Et le Griek qui la surplombait en ricanant leva son bras pour faire une nouvelle victime. Alison cria au moment où Scott percuta de plein fouet la créature, laissant une fine éraflure rougeâtre sur le torse velu du Griek. Le jeune McCall roula à terre et fit face à son adversaire. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Isaac et Boyd qui avaient été alerté par le cri d'Allison.

Soudain, la créature s'arrêta. Le Griek semblait sonder les alentours puis se redresser comme s'il entendait quelque chose au loin. En grognant, il courut vers le bord de la falaise et sans hésitation, sauta en contrebas. S'accrochant aux irrégularités de la roche, il se perdit dans les arbres qui entouraient Beacon Hills.

— Non ! Hurla l'alpha.

Derek avait été impuissant depuis le début. Il n'avait pas trouvé le repère de Peter. Il n'avait pas détruit le mal avant qu'il n'éclose. Il n'avait pas pu arrêter le Griek. Et maintenant, Jules Argent était blessé par sa faute. L'oncle d'Allison avait été d'une aide précieuse dans leurs recherches et Derek lui en était reconnaissant, même si son comportement actuel ne le montrait pas. Quelques jours plus tôt, l'alpha avait été touché par une révélation du français. Jules Argent, en parcourant le manoir des Hale, avoua qu'il avait déjà rencontré la mère de Derek. Et que sept ans auparavant, il avait été particulièrement éprouvé d'apprendre la mort tragique d'une amie. L'homme n'en avait pas dit plus mais cela avait suffi à remuer les souvenirs de l'alpha. Si bien que cette nuit-là, il avait rêvé de sa mère venant le border alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Réveillé par la douleur de l'absence, il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir. Le manoir lui avait semblé désert. Pas de battement de cœur autre que le sien. Pas de Peter dans la chambre d'à côté. Pas de Stiles, serré contre lui.

En repensant à l'adolescent, Derek orienta son regard vers la forêt afin de s'assurer qu'il était à l'abri. Quelques minutes plus tard, bien que paniqué par le sort de son père, Bryan prit son téléphone et composa le numéro des secours. Derek et lui venaient de s'accorder sur le mensonge qui couvrirait l'évènement de la nuit.

# # #

Au lever du jour, Derek avait ratissé les bois à la recherche du Griek. Il avait buté sur un échec. Encore une fois. Rentré au manoir, il parla pour lui-même plus que pour Isaac qui avait passé la nuit chez lui. Tout comme Danny, qui ne s'était pas résolu à quitter son petit ami.

— La nuit dernière n'était qu'une démonstration de force. Malgré l'instinct animal, Peter a l'esprit assez fort pour s'approprier le corps de la bête et parfaire son plan. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare mais je suis sûr qu'il a plus d'une longueur d'avance sur nous. Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Qui sait s'il peut reprendre forme humaine la journée, et passer inaperçu dans les rues de la ville ? Personne ne le connaissait vraiment alors est-ce que quelqu'un le reconnaitrait ?

Isaac et Danny n'avaient pas osé répondre. Et ils n'auraient pas su quoi dire. Même le béta ne savait plus rassurer le chef de la meute. Les deux amoureux s'étaient d'ailleurs tus, craignant que Derek n'entende qu'ils parlaient de lui et de Stiles, se demandant où en était leur relation. Danny avait assuré que l'alpha avait besoin de soutien et que leur rupture pesait sur son cœur au moins autant que la trahison de son oncle. Isaac embrassa son amoureux quand il fut sûr que Derek se soit éloigné. Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin d'étalage de bons sentiments et par amitié, les deux garçons installés dans le canapé ne voulaient pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Loin des tracas qui contrariaient Derek, Jules Argent se remettait lentement de ses blessures, dans une chambre d'hôpital. Plongé dans un sommeil proche de l'inconscience. Dans le couloir, Chris était furieux. Sa fille tentait de le contenir depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué la situation quelques heures plus tôt.

— Allison, je t'interdis, de participer à tout ça ! C'est trop dangereux ! Et je refuse aussi que mon frère risque sa vie pour satisfaire Derek. Que les histoires des Hale restent les leurs. J'ai perdu ta mère, je refuse de perdre qui que soit d'autre ! Je viens juste de retrouver mon frère, tu entends ! Je t'interdis, Allison de faire quoi que ce soit !

— Papa ! Mes amis sont tout aussi en danger que moi. Je ne peux pas les abandonner, je suis une Argent tu me l'as assez souvent rappelé. J'aime Scott et je veux être là pour lui. Et pour Lydia, Matt ou Stiles. Pour tous les autres. On ne sait pas ce dont Peter est capable. Tout Beacon Hills risque d'être en danger !

— Et que crois-tu ? Qu'une bande d'adolescents pourrait arranger les choses ? Il y a des choses que vous êtes loin de savoir ou même d'appréhender. Je suis ton père, Allison, ne discute pas.

Allison n'avait pas répondu, préférant se dire que son père était désagréable parce qu'attristé par l'état de son frère ainé. Le père et la fille étaient montés en voiture sans plus s'adresser la parole.

Chris savait rester discret en attendant qu'une infirmière l'autorise à rendre visite à son frère. Pour le moment, il se contentait de serrer les poings et réprimandant sa fille du regard à la moindre occasion. Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Chris se leva d'un bond. La femme qui se tenait devant lui autorisa deux personnes à entrer. En insistant une fois de plus sur le comportement irresponsable de sa fille, il lui demanda de le laisser entrer seul. L'homme se retrouva au chevet de son frère. Silencieusement, il lui prit la main, guettant une réaction. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes. Ce fut en sortant qu'il rencontra pour la première fois son neveu. Chris eut l'impression de se revoir au même âge. Il lui adressa un sourire en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Puis il s'éloigna dans le couloir, Allison sur ses pas.

Stiles avait accompagné Bryan qui n'avait pas voulu passer la nuit au manoir. En montant dans la jeep la nuit dernière, le blond avait demandé à Stiles s'il pouvait l'accueillir. L'adolescent n'avait pas refusé. Avant de rentrer chez lui, il avait envoyé un message à son père.

« Je viens avec un ami. Juste un ami. Il a des problèmes, est-ce qu'il peut rester cette nuit ? »

Pour rejoindre la meute, la veille, Stiles avait menti à son père, prétextant une soirée organisée chez Lydia. Tout le monde avait confiance en Lydia. Les parents y compris. Alors, Stiles savait que justifier la présence de Bryan par un autre mensonge ne serait pas plus difficile. Sans rien dire, le shérif, installé devant la télévision, avait simplement salué les deux adolescents.

— Je suis de garde tout le week-end, fiston. Essaie de ne pas te lever après l'heure du déjeuner quand même.

— Oui, p'pa ! Mais demain c'est samedi. Et samedi, c'est grasse mat' !

Stiles n'avait pas précisé à son père que dès le lendemain matin, il accompagnerait son ami au chevet de son père à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills.

Le lendemain, Bryan, courbaturé par la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passé sur un matelas dégonflé, s'était levé tôt. Stiles l'avait entendu et ne voulait pas le faire attendre. Ils prirent un rapide petit déjeuner et grimpèrent dans la jeep. L'esprit encore brumeux, Stiles avait failli percuter Allison dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Elle suivait son père qui avait l'air très contrarié. Mais Stiles reporta son attention sur Bryan qui le regardait, hésitant à entrer dans la chambre de son père. Le jeune Stilinski l'accompagna.

Quand Bryan renversa des instruments médicaux dans un bruit sec, son ami lui posa la main sur le bras, le rassura et lui demanda de se calmer. Les deux adolescents s'installèrent sur une chaise et discutèrent doucement.

— Tu sais, je suis souvent maladroit, je cause plus de dégâts qu'autre chose, avoua Stiles.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je remarque chez toi en premier, murmura Bryan.

Dans un sommeil étrange, Jules Argent entendait deux garçons se parler et se découvrir. Il ne reconnaissait pas les voix mais sentait parfaitement le lien qui se tissait entre les deux.

# # #

En fin de semaine, ce fut comme si Peter n'était jamais réapparu. La créature ne s'était pas manifestée. L'absence annonçait que le Griek épiait la meute avant de passer à l'attaque. La seule bonne nouvelle fut la sortie de Jules de l'hôpital. L'homme s'en était bien remis et son fils et lui furent accueillis chez Chris. La famille Argent au complet, les uns et les autres avaient pu s'expliquer. Chris avait réitéré son exaspération pour l'attachement que sa fille et son frère avaient pour la meute. Mais il finit par accepter d'apporter son aide. Plus tard, un évènement annoncé par Stiles quelques temps avant la presse locale, allait le faire totalement adhérer à la cause. Il fallait arrêter Peter Hale, du moins la créature qu'il était devenu.

En l'absence de son père, Bryan s'était penché sur le bestiaire et ses découvertes concernaient le danger que représentait le Griek. Lorsque la meute fut réunie, comme c'était le cas régulièrement depuis plusieurs semaines, le blond tenta d'en expliquer davantage sur les armes que possédait la bête.

— Cet éperon aiguisé qu'il porte sur l'avant-bras droit est une arme redoutable. Pourtant, je crois bien que les capacités du Griek sont également psychiques. Je n'ai pas de précision mais le reliquat du lien mental qui existe entre un Kamina et son maître a été modifié par la mutation.

— Ça pourrait être quel genre de capacité ? interrogea son père. De l'hypnose, de la télépathie ? J'ai déjà entendu parler d'un pouvoir similaire chez une autre race. Laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil, fils.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tout ça arrive ici ? Se plaignit Stiles.

— C'est vrai que mises à part mes fêtes grandioses, les punitions de Harris, auxquelles j'échappe bien entendu, les matchs de crosse et les examens, il ne se passe jamais rien à Beacon Hills, renchérit Lydia.

Jules sourit. Ces adolescents savaient bien peu de choses mais il ne les blâmait pas. Il aurait aimé qu'ils ne soient pas emportés par les flots d'une vérité vieille de plusieurs siècles. Il aurait donné cher pour que son fils ait une vie normale.

— Vous devez savoir que les terres de la région sont chargées d'histoire, c'est pour cela que Beacon Hills agit comme un aimant pour les créatures, disons fantastiques, et principalement les loups garou qui ont un magnétisme naturel incroyable.

# # #

Le groupe s'était réuni, après une journée éprouvante, en milieu de semaine. Et la soirée n'allait pas être de tout repos. Derek comptait sur ses betas pour organiser une traque. Et même si seuls les lycanthropes étaient réquisitionnés par l'alpha, les amis aimaient aussi se réunir dans un cadre moins formel que le salon des Hale. Leur deuxième repère était le bar tenu par Mme Vaunn.

En s'installant sur la banquette, Bryan vint passer son bras autour de la taille de Stiles. Le brun comprit par ce geste qu'il lui demandait la permission et il accepta que l'adolescent s'installe à ses côtés. Stiles invita les autres à s'assoir. Ils étaient restés debout en s'adressant des murmures qui les faisaient sourire.

La meute pouvait observait la tendresse qu'il y avait entre Stiles et Bryan. Ça n'était pas qu'une accolade chaleureuse. Derek non plus n'avait rien loupé de la scène. Et comme si les deux hommes se battaient pour Stiles, l'alpha lui décrocha aussi un sourire. Éblouissant. Bien loin de ce qu'il affichait d'habitude. Et cela suffit pour chambouler le cœur de Stiles. L'instant d'après, le regard de Derek s'assombrit et il affronta mentalement Bryan. Le blond ne luttait pas. Il se contentait de rester naturel, d'apprécier la présence de Stiles. Et même si Derek était un peu jaloux, le jeune Argent n'allait pas taire les sentiments qui naissaient en lui.

Stiles vit son père passer dans la rue. Il se colla à la vitre pour lui faire un signe et Bryan lui grimpa presque dessus, davantage pour l'embêter que pour regarder par la vitre. Le jeune Stilinski fit un sourire en coin en repoussant gentiment son nouvel ami.

— Bon ! S'exclama Derek en attirant l'attention sur lui. Il est temps d'y aller. Jackson, Erica venez avec moi. Isaac et Boyd, vous suivez Scott.

À la tombée de la nuit, la meute se dispersait à la recherche du Griek. Silencieusement, tous priaient pour ne pas croiser sa route. Le meurtre survenu la veille était encore dans tous les esprits.

# # #

Le scénario était des plus simples. Cette famille n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis plusieurs jours. Les deux enfants n'étaient pas allés à l'école, les parents n'étaient pas allé au travail et ne répondaient pas aux appels des proches. Alerté par ces derniers, le shérif Stilinski dut se rendre sur les lieux. Il frappa à la porte. Deux fois. Absence de réponse, comme il s'en doutait. Il ouvrit la porte avec appréhension. La sensation qui lui nouait l'estomac s'amplifia. Ses collègues le suivirent dans l'entrée. Et découvrirent avec lui la scène de crime. Épouvante. La pièce était baignée de sang. Le fluide écarlate avait tâché les tissus, s'étaient insinué dans les rainures du parquet et à quelques endroits, marquaient également les murs. Pour la première fois de sa carrière, le shérif eut l'estomac soulevé par autant de barbarie.

# # #

Le week-end fut ensoleillé. Une belle journée printanière était organisée par le maire de Beacon Hills. Les rues animées accueillaient de grandes tables ou étaient déposés diverses nourritures préparés par des voisins amicaux. Le déjeuner fut joyeux et mit du baume au cœur à Derek qui, malgré la lutte incessante contre le souvenir de son oncle avant sa trahison, avait décidé de se rapprocher à nouveau de ses amis. Et de retrouver Stiles. Pourtant, la fin de l'après-midi ne se passa pas comme il l'avait prévu. L'alpha avait proposé d'aller boire un dernier verre chez lui, mais les adolescents avaient déjà décidé de se rendre au Lozérien, comme ils aimaient le faire. Tous très bien accueillis par la mère de Bryan, ils avaient ri aux éclats jusqu'à ce qu'un orage écourte la journée en venant obscurcir le ciel et déverser des trompes de pluie sur la terrasse du pub. Peu avant l'heure du diner, les adolescents se bousculèrent donc par petit groupe dans les vestiaires du bar pour se sécher.

Dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, Bryan et Stiles se tenait l'un près de l'autre. Il y eut comme un flottement dans l'air. Puis un mouvement imperceptible vers l'avant.

Scott et Allison épiait le moindre bruit qui pouvait s'échapper de la pièce. Les capacités du loup garou n'avait permis que de vérifier la présence des deux garçons. Aucun des deux ne parlait, le jeune McCall n'avait rien à écouter. Lorsque Stiles ouvrit la porte à la volée pour surprendre ses amis, il rit aux éclats de les voir collés au mur, genoux fléchis et yeux plissés, comme pour permettre à leur ouïe de saisir le moindre son.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'empressa de demander Scott à son meilleur ami. Vous… ?

— Ça ne regarde personne, annonça Bryan en sortant à son tour.

— Tu as raison, s'excuse la jeune Argent. On n'aurait pas dû vous espionner. De toute façon, on n'a rien entendu alors soit vous êtes vraiment discrets, soit…

L'adolescente avait stoppé ses suppositions, sous le regard presque fâché de Stiles.

# # #

Boyd fut le dernier à rentrer chez lui ce jour-là. Il avait raccompagné Isaac puis Erica, en s'assurant que ses deux amis étaient en sécurité. En passant la porte de chez lui, il fit attention à bien s'essuyer les pieds, par respect pour sa mère qui entretenait la maison avec soin. Il l'entendit dire depuis la cuisine qu'elle était surprise qu'il rentre si tôt pour un samedi soir. L'adolescent n'avait pas répondu.

Alors qu'il tournait depuis plusieurs minutes dans la petite cuisine où sa mère préparait le dîner, cette dernière fit une moue inquiète en se tournant vers son fils.

— Tu as l'air tracassé ces derniers temps ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu rumines depuis tout à l'heure, d'habitude la pluie ne t'empêche pas de sortir pour passer la soirée avec tes amis.

— J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Mais je ne peux rien dire, ajouta aussitôt l'adolescent pour faire taire les éventuelles questions.

— Je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne sais rien. Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Le même genre que lorsque grand-mère est morte. Le genre de pressentiment que nous avons dans la famille.

La mère de Boyd resta silencieuse. Le sujet était sérieux. Cette aptitude n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Elle le savait plus que quiconque.

— J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment, marmonna encore une fois le jeune homme en sortant de la pièce.

Boyd ne croyait pas si bien dire. Beaucoup de personnes étaient en dangers. Et les murs érigés sur l'histoire passée de Beacon Hills n'arrêteraient pas le Griek. Tapis sous le couvert des arbres, le souffle de la bête dispersait de la buée dans l'air rafraichi par la pluie. Peter Hale avait planifié sa vengeance avec minutie et patience. Il n'avait jamais cédé, ni succombé à la compassion. Il avait fait naître l'arme qui ferait courir la mort dans les rues de la ville. Son désir était brûlant, mais il avait gardait son calme. Sa détermination, elle, était glaciale. À présent, c'est ce qu'il était. Le Griek. Un loup au sang-froid.


	17. Chapitre 16 - Il était une faim

Note de l'auteur : Je publie ce chapitre avant une pause relativement longue. Je vais consacrer du temps à la rédaction de mon mémoire de fin d'études ainsi qu'à des jours de vacances et ça me fera le plus grand bien. Mon rythme d'écriture sera ralenti, je posterai bien sûr dès qu'un nouveau chapitre sera achevé. Ce chapitre-ci se termine en suspens, j'espère vous plaire même si l'histoire s'assombrit. Je vous remercie pour les reviews, messages et autres marques de soutien, ça me motive et me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je vous embrasse. Bonne vacances à tous et à très vite.

Sterekement,

Peyrez

* * *

_**L'amour comme réponse**_

Chapitre 16 : Il était une faim

* * *

_La femme, rampant sur le sol, tendit la main vers son mari. La bête qui approcha à nouveau fit rouler le corps de l'homme sur le côté, dévoilant son visage déchiqueté. L'épouse eut un cri d'effroi, juste avant que le Griek ne lui brise la cage thoracique. La pièce redevint soudainement très calme. La porte d'entrée, arrachée de ses gongs, laissa entendre une chouette qui hululait dans la nuit. Le Griek avait disparu._

Le couple avait été sauvagement assassiné dans la nuit. Ce fut la première conclusion du shérif, le lendemain, quand il remercia le ciel que cette famille-ci n'ait pas d'enfants. La deuxième conclusion l'inquiétait sur l'avenir des autres habitants. Un tueur en série rodait dans Beacon Hills. Et les fédéraux allaient finir par s'en mêler.

Une nouvelle vague de terreur avait surgit dans la ville, comme lorsqu'un puma avait été l'excuse de meurtres ou plus récemment que des adolescents avaient été kidnappés ou qu'une infirmière s'était faite agresser. Pour le shérif, il ne s'agissait pas de meurtres cette fois-ci, mais de massacres. Et même si cela l'épuisait, il refusait de laisser de telles horreurs se produire. En quittant la scène de crime, il eut une pensée pour son fils qui devait, comme souvent, profiter du week-end pour trainer au lit. Le shérif l'espérait en sécurité. L'homme n'avait pas posé de questions, comme lui avait demandé Stiles, lorsque celui-ci était revenu une semaine auparavant avec un garçon qu'il avait invité à dormir, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser à l'aveu que l'adolescent lui avait fait quelques temps auparavant. Le shérif n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité de son fils, il espérait simplement pouvoir continuer à partager des choses avec lui. Comme l'identité de son petit ami, si petit ami il y avait, mais le père se doutait depuis plusieurs jours que Stiles fréquentait quelqu'un. En remontant dans la voiture dont les lumières bleues clignotaient encore, le shérif adressa un geste de la main à Mme Whittemore qui sortait de chez elle.

M. Whittemore avisa par la fenêtre de la cuisine que la voiture de Jackson n'était pas garée dans l'allée et en conclut que son fils n'avait pas passé la nuit dans la demeure familiale. L'homme ne s'en formalisa pas et fut content de savoir que son fils profitait de sa jeunesse, avec des adolescents de son âge ou une jolie fille.

Jackson Whittemore était un garçon prétentieux. Mais ses amis savaient que derrière son caractère particulier et son souhait d'être constamment en haut de l'affiche se cachait un profond désir de reconnaissance. Seule Lydia savait en revanche que le blond avait été plus que blessé en découvrant que M. et Mme Whittemore n'était pas ses vrais parents. Il avait fini par accepter l'histoire qui était la sienne, rouvrant son cœur à de très rares occasions mais jamais suffisamment pour qu'on puisse y lire ses sentiments intimes.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, le blond choisit de franchir le fossé qui avait meurtri son adolescence. Dans la chambre de Lydia, le soleil qui filtrait par les lames des volets avait réveillé les deux amoureux. Jackson se releva sur le côté et s'appuya sur son coude. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main en plongeant son regard dans celui de Lydia. La jeune fille était belle. Un sourire léger se dessinait sur son visage. En jouant avec une mèche des cheveux de son amoureuse, Jackson prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à dire les trois mots qui n'osaient jamais franchir ses lèvres.

— Je t'aime.

La rousse se mordilla les lèvres, mais ce sont ses yeux qui trahirent son émotion. En s'approcha du blond elle les ferma pour graver cet aveu dans son cœur. « Je t'aime ». Leur souffle chaud se mêla dans un baiser passionné. En la serrant contre son corps, Jackson pensa à nouveau « Elle est magnifique ».

# # #

Dans l'après-midi qui suivit, la meute appris la nouvelle du deuxième meurtre par Stiles qui avait appelé son père à l'heure du déjeuner. Comme pour la première affaire, Derek avait convoqué tout le groupe qui savait pertinemment que Peter, ou plutôt le Griek, était derrière ces atrocités. Stiles avait aussi rapporté la crainte du shérif de voir débarquer les fédéraux, alertés par une vague de meurtres non élucidés. L'alpha ne souhaitait vraiment pas que les autorités du pays ne viennent mettre leur nez dans les affaires de loups garou qui vivaient dans la région. Le matin même, un informateur secret avait alerté une famille de lycanthropes que connaissaient les Hale depuis des années. Celle-ci vivait à plusieurs kilomètres mais craignait que l'existence de leur race ne soit révélée par un être peu scrupuleux. Le chef de famille avait quasiment ordonné à Derek d'arrêter son oncle en précisant que la créature qu'il était devenu pouvait s'avérer dangereuse pour davantage de personne qu'il ne le pensait. Se voir exhorté de mettre un terme à la menace Griek avait agacé Derek, qui était déjà plus que blessé par la trahison de son oncle et qui peinait chaque jour à se faire à l'idée que, prochainement, il aurait certainement le devoir de l'arrêter. Tuer Peter Hale. C'était le fardeau qu'il portait depuis plusieurs semaines. Alors que la meute discutait des éventuelles actions à mettre en place, Juliette prit la parole en se tournant vers le chef de la meute.

— Je pourrais peut-être demander de l'aide à ma famille. Mon père refuse toujours de comprendre pourquoi je suis partie mais…

La jeune fille avait saisi la main de Matt avant de continuer.

— …mais j'ai besoin d'apporter mon aide et je me dis que des chasseurs supplémentaires ne serait pas de refus.

La réponse de l'alpha ne se fit pas attendre. Sa réaction fut empreinte de fierté et d'autorité.

— Je refuse de mêler une autre famille à ce problème qui est le mien. J'ai ma propre meute pour m'aider à faire ce qui doit être fait. Je te remercie mais ne contacte pas les Stone. Chris, Jules et Bryan sont là.

— Jules n'est plus en état et tu le sais.

— Allison est une Argent, j'ai assez de chasseurs dans ma meute pour en remplacer un. D'ailleurs, œuvrer pour un but commun est bien rare pour des loups garou et des chasseurs. Ma décision est prise. Je suis responsable de ça, j'en fais mon affaire.

Personne n'avait osé insister et le groupe se sépara lorsque Mme Vaunn leur annonça la fermeture du bar pour nettoyage avant de rouvrir pour la soirée.

Scott était rentré chez lui, éreinté par la journée et par la tension que Derek laissait constamment peser sur ses betas. Le jeune McCall n'imaginait pas qu'en rentrant, il ne manquerait pas de fléchir à nouveau. Sa mère se trouvait dans la cuisine, assise devant une tasse de café qu'elle n'avait pas bu. L'ambiance était calme et elle se redressa quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Scott passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

— Ça va M'man ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

— J'ai quelque chose à te dire, assied toi mon chéri.

— Tu fais une drôle de tête…

— Mon chéri, depuis quelques jours, j'ai une douleur dans la poitrine et quand j'ai senti une petite boule sous mon aisselle je me suis inquiétée. Je suis allée voir un collègue médecin à l'hôpital…

— Maman, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— Il a dit que ça pouvait être bénin et qu'avant de nous inquiéter, je dois faire des examens complémentaires.

Melissa avait continué son discours sans vraiment répondre à son fils. Le jeune beta percevait l'inquiétude de sa mère, il entendait son cœur battre lourdement dans sa poitrine, il sentit que son souffle était court alors qu'elle ne cessait pas de parler. Quand Scott sortit de cet environnement sensoriel oppressant, il coupa la parole à sa mère.

— Maman, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

La femme s'était tut, avait repris son souffle et pinçait les lèvres. En posant ses deux mains sur celle de son fils, elle mit enfin un mot sur le mal qui l'effrayait.

— Mon chéri, j'ai un cancer.

# # #

Le téléphone portable de Derek vibra sur le meuble de la cuisine. Assis sur un tabouret depuis l'aube, il ruminait un plan qu'il finissait à chaque fois par réfuter. En voyant le numéro de Danny s'afficher, il décrocha en se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir l'adolescent.

— Derek ? J'ai trouvé quelque chose cette nuit. Après les cours, il faudrait que l'on se réunisse, ça concerne beaucoup de monde.

L'alpha avait murmuré qu'il serait là, puis avait raccroché. En passant dans le couloir, quelques minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta un instant devant une porte qu'il n'avait pas ouvert depuis plusieurs jours. La chambre de Peter. En posant la main sur la poigné, il prit une profonde inspiration et fit pivoter le battant sur ses gonds.

La scène n'avait pas changé. L'alpha n'y était pas retourné pour mettre de l'ordre dans la pièce. Le sang avait séché sur les murs et Derek se demanda comment Peter s'était blessé, intentionnellement pour faire croire à son enlèvement. L'armoire avait été renversée. Le brun osa regarder à l'intérieur et sur le sol parmi les affaires de son oncle. Parmi quelques vêtements, il trouva des factures et d'autres documents sans intérêt. Au fond d'un tiroir, il trouva une petite boite métallique. Elle n'était pas fermée. Derek souleva le couvercle. Il eut un pincement au cœur en découvrant quelques photos. Des photos de famille. Sa famille. Les Hale réunit pour son seizième anniversaire. Il revit le sourire de sa plus jeune sœur, le regard sérieux de son père et celui chaleureux de sa mère. Et ses deux frères. Puis Laura. Tous lui manquaient. Derek referma la boite métallique, la remit au fond du tiroir. Le referma lui aussi. Il redressa l'armoire contre le mur. Puis il quitta la chambre. Sur le seuil de la porte, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses yeux. Le cliquetis de la serrure verrouilla la pièce. Et la douleur dans sa poitrine.

En fin de journée, une heure avant la sortie des adolescents, Derek s'était assis à une table. Seul. Il observa les habitants traverser les rues, les voitures s'arrêter lorsque le feu passait au rouge. Il se sentait seul parmi la foule. Jusqu'à ce qu'une personne approcha au loin. Parmi son groupe d'ami, Stiles avançait en souriant. Le cœur de Derek se gonfla soudainement d'une force nouvelle. Pouvait-il mettre un mot sur ce sentiment ? Il regarda le petit groupe entrer dans le pub et s'installer autour de lui. Danny entra en dernier, posa ses affaires sur la table et fit glisser la fermeture de son sac.

— J'ai fait des recherches dans les archives de la ville, déclara Danny. Tout ce que j'ai pu récolter d'un peu particulier est là, acheva-t-il en désignant des documents dans une pochette cartonnée, sans pour autant vouloir en dire davantage.

Lydia s'en empara aussitôt, une mine sévère sur le visage, parfaitement concentrée sur ce qu'elle allait lire. La rousse parcourut les documents administratifs et s'arrêta sur les actes de propriété quand elle reconnut le nom des Hale. En première page de la petite liasse, se trouvait une liste qui recensait les nouveaux arrivants de la même année. Les actes de propriété étaient regroupés dans ses mains. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur.

— Derek !

Ce fut toute la meute qui s'était penché au-dessus d'elle.

— Je crois que j'ai trouvé le lien qui unit tous ces meurtres. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison mais c'est évident que Peter suit un schéma précis. Regardez ça. La liste compte apparemment douze noms, même si les quatre premiers n'apparaissant pas. Des couples ou des familles qui ont participé à l'essor de Beacon Hills en achetant des terres. Le onzième nom, c'est le tien Derek. Le dixième, c'est la famille Jonas, les grands parents de l'homme dont la famille a été tuée la semaine dernière.

— Avant eux, en neuvième, c'est M. et Mme Perry, tués cette nuit. Cela faisait quarante ans qu'ils vivaient à Beacon Hills, continua le fils du shérif.

— Stiles, regarde, trembla Lydia en s'adressa à la fois à son ami et au reste du groupe. Le huitième nom, c'est…

— Les prochaines victimes, conclut Derek.

Sur l'acte de propriété, Stiles lut un nom qu'il connaissait bien. La nouvelle le fit frémir.

— M. et Mme Greenberg.

# # #

La menace qui planait sur leur coéquipier avait inquiété les garçons membres de l'équipe de crosse. Ils étaient partagés entre l'idée de prévenir la famille de Greenberg ou celle de les surveiller discrètement. Stiles avait plus ou moins suggéré à son père de mettre en place des tours de garde dans les rues de la ville. Le shérif en avait pris la décision avant que son fils ne lui en parle, même si l'adolescent n'avait pas dit à son père qu'il craignait pour une famille en particulier. Les allers et venues des véhicules de police n'avaient rien changé. La nuit suivante, un drame frappa à nouveau Beacon Hills.

Avec appréhension, le shérif était à nouveau entré dans la maison des victimes. La scène était chaotique. Les traces de lutte étaient évidentes. Les meubles renversés, des bris de verre sur le sol, et du sang. Le décor n'était pas écarlate mais le shérif eut malgré tout le cœur qui se serra quand il découvrit le couple inanimé dans la cuisine.

— Allons à l'étage, dit le shérif à sa collègue toute aussi silencieuse devant le drame.

Sur le dernier pallié, le shérif Stilinski trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Ou plutôt qui il cherchait. L'homme connaissait les Greenberg parce que leur fils jouait dans l'équipe de crosse. Comme son propre fils. En découvrant l'adolescent étendu sur le sol, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Stiles. Les deux garçons avaient le même âge. Ce fut la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait qui s'approcha la première du corps. Elle plaça deux doigts dans le creux du cou de la victime avant de se relever.

— Je sens un pouls, très faible.

Le shérif prit aussitôt la radio qui portait à la ceinture et demanda des secours de toute urgence. Lorsque ces derniers arrivèrent, le chef de la police eut du mal à laisser l'adolescent partir. Il avait accompagné le brancard jusqu'à l'ambulance et attendu qu'elle reparte, sirène criante, pour monter lui aussi dans sa voiture. Pourtant, il ne démarra pas. Il observa un policier de son équipe entrer dans la maison des Greenberg d'une démarche nonchalante. Contrarié que son subalterne ne respecte pas la procédure il ressortit du véhicule et s'engagea à sa suite. Le policier était rentré par la porte de derrière, celle qui donnait directement sur la cuisine, principale scène de crime. Alors qu'il avançait discrètement, le shérif découvrit le policier, à genoux sur le sol, tentant de faire disparaitre les traces de sang et les preuves du drame.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'exclama le shérif au policier qui ne cilla pas.

Aucune réponse. Le jeune homme continuait de nettoyer en faisant des gestes circulaires sur le sol. Ses gestes étaient étrangement mécaniques. Quand le shérif lui mit une main sur l'épaule, il sortit de sa torpeur.

— Je… Shérif ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— Je te retourne la question ? Qu'es-tu en train de faire ?

Le jeune homme regarda ses mains, mouillées et rougies par le sang qu'il nettoyait.

— Je…je ne sais pas.

— Tu as perdu la tête ? Sors d'ici ! Retourne au poste !

Les deux hommes ressortirent de la cuisine et le shérif s'assura que son subalterne le suivait. Le chef de la police décida d'aller à l'hôpital. L'état de l'adolescent laissé pour mort ne quittait pas son esprit. L'homme passa une heure aux urgences de Beacon Hills jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin lui annonce la nouvelle. Ne pouvant apporter davantage d'aide, le shérif était ressorti. En montant à nouveau dans sa voiture, le chef de la police prit son téléphone personnel et appela son fils pour lui apprendre ce qui était arrivé à son camarade de classe et à ses parents.

Le jeune Stilinski venait à peine de rentrer chez lui quand il sentit vibrer dans sa poche. Scott, qui l'avait raccompagné, allait partir lorsqu'il vit la tête de son meilleur ami. Quand Stiles demanda des nouvelles de leur coéquipier, il sentit la voix de son père trembler légèrement.

— Votre ami était dans un état grave. Les secours ont tout fait pour le maintenir en vie.

— Il…il est mort ?

— Non. Il est plongé dans le coma depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital.

# # #

Le mois d'avril était bien avancé et les journées devenaient plus chaudes et ensoleillées chaque jour. Un match de crosse important occupait l'esprit des joueurs et permettait à la meute d'avoir du répit dans les évènements tragiques qui bousculait tout Beacon Hills. Les membres de l'équipe avait la rage de vaincre et croyait sincèrement qu'une victoire enverrait des bonnes ondes à leur coéquipier Greenberg sur son lit d'hôpital.

Dans les vestiaires, alors que les jeunes hommes étaient assis sur les bancs et revêtaient leur équipement, Finstock se racla la gorge pour prendre la parole.

— Je sais qu'il y a certaines choses qui pourraient abattre votre motivation mais il faut que vous soyez forts. Les Cyclones ne doivent pas se laisser démonter, il faut vous battre. Pour la victoire. Et pour Greenberg. Même si je n'ai moi-même pas toujours été tendre avec lui, c'est un gars bien, continua le coach. Mais avant tout j'aimerais que l'on garde une minute de silence pour ses parents.

Une chape de plomb s'immisça autour des joueurs qui avaient aussitôt tut leurs bavardages. Puis les adolescents se levèrent et d'un geste commun, ils improvisèrent un cri d'équipe.

— Pour Greenberg. Les Cyclones go go go !

Les joueurs déboulèrent sur le terrain quelques minutes après leurs adversaires dont les tee-shirts orange se découpaient dans le paysage.

Le fils du shérif vit son père dans les tribunes. Juste avant de remarquer Derek qui le fixait. En voyant ses lèvres remuer, et surtout ses amies s'agiter, il comprit que le brun lui adressait des encouragements à distance. Stiles se réjouit. À côté de lui, Bryan lui adressait aussi des paroles encourageantes. Quand le son strident du sifflet lui parvint aux oreilles, Stiles sortit de ses pensées confuses et conclut que sa situation amoureuse était catastrophique. Que faisait-il ? Où allait-il ? Vers qui ? Avant qu'on ne le percute violemment parce qu'il restait immobile sur le terrain, l'adolescent se jeta sur la droite et tomba à genoux dans le gazon. Son casque dissimula une grimace de honte. Il se releva, se secoua et s'investit dans le match.

Scott pensait à sa mère qui avait un examen médical important durant le match. Melissa en apprendrait davantage sur la gravité de sa maladie. Que le sort s'acharne sur ses amis mettait Scott en colère. Que sa mère soit malade le rendait fou de rage. En crispant les mains sur le manche de sa crosse, il jura entre ses dents qu'il gagnerait ce match et toutes les batailles que sa mère aurait à endurer.

La rencontre sportive fut riche en émotions. La première action en faveur des Cyclones fut menée par Matt qui était rarement sur le devant de la scène. Il avait réussi à passer subtilement la balle à Stiles qui avait gagné du terrain sur l'équipe adverse. En voyant Jackson arriver sur sa gauche, il n'osa pas tenter le but et préféra laisser la balle au blond. Qui lui marqua en l'envoyant droit dans le filet adverse. Le jeune Whittemore ne manqua pas de se vanter mais pour une fois il félicita Matt et Stiles pour leur technique. Cependant, quelques mètre plus loin, ce fut l'équipe adverse qui s'empara de la balle et la fit s'écraser entre les jambes de Danny, pourtant très bon goal. Aucun des deux camps ne marqua jusqu'aux toutes dernières minutes du match. Mais les Cyclones n'avaient pas envie d'un ex-aequo. Et surtout pas Scott qui voulait remporter ce match. Se faisant violence, il traversa une bonne partie du terrain en fonçant sur le possesseur de la balle. Isaac et deux autres joueurs étaient derrière lui. En bousculant fortement son adversaire, il permit une passe à un de ses coéquipiers. Continuant sa lancée, Scott se retrouva tout près du but adverse. Isaac fit pivoter sa crosse. La balle vint se loger dans le filet de celle de Scott qui visa adroitement et abattit ses forces sur ce dernier coup. Le goal ennemi n'arrêta pas la balle. Le point supplémentaire fut attribué aux Cyclones. Durant les dernières minutes de jeu, l'équipe occupa tout le terrain pour gagner du temps. Puis le coup de sifflet final résonna jusqu'aux tribunes. De fortes accolades et des bavardages intensifs marquèrent le retour des joueurs au vestiaire.

# # #

La joie de la victoire fut douchée par l'annonce du décès de Greenberg. M. Harris avait attendu les joueurs pour leur apprendre la triste nouvelle. L'adolescent avait cessé de respirer puis son cœur s'était arrêté. Les blessures étaient trop importantes et son corps luttait depuis plusieurs jours. Le moral était au plus bas pour toutes les personnes présentes. Le proviseur reçut un coup de téléphone qui lui donna une excuse pour ne pas s'étendre sur l'annonce qu'il avait faite. Alors que Harris et Finstock avaient quitté le vestiaire, Stiles récupéra son téléphone. Lui et Scott furent les derniers à sortir du vestiaire et ils furent tous les deux surpris de tomber nez à nez avec Derek et le reste de la meute.

— Il y a un problème, déclara l'alpha.

Mais Stiles ne l'avait pas écouté, il avait pris un appel en voyant la photo de son père s'afficher sur son téléphone.

— Stiles, toi et tes amis, quittez le lycée ! On nous a signalé des bruits étranges et des traces d'effractions. Je crains que la chose qui attaque toutes ces personnes n'entre dans le lycée. J'ai déjà lancé l'alerte au proviseur mais je sais que tu as tendance à ne pas écouter M. Harris.

En raccrochant, il regarda Derek et comprit la raison de sa présence.

— Tu as entendu ce que mon père a dit à Harris ?

— Oui. Et j'ai senti la présence du Griek bien avant que ton père ne lance l'alerte. Il est ici et je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut.

Désobéissant à la mise en garde du shérif, la meute regroupée parcourut les couloirs à la recherche de la créature. Matt, Lydia, Danny, Allison et Juliette étaient restés à l'écart sur le parking, plus inquiets pour leur amis que s'ils avaient été avec eux. Mais Derek avait refusé, n'autorisa que Bryan et ses beta à le suivre. Et Stiles, qui avait refusé catégoriquement de rester dehors.

Dans une salle de classe vide, comme toutes celles qu'ils avaient vérifié, Derek préconisa de se disperser en deux groupes à forces égales et de tenter d'attirer le Griek vers un point précis. Nul ne se doutait que la bête se jouait d'eux et qu'elle était bien trop intelligente pour se faire avoir.

Stiles regardait par la fenêtre en se remémorant les souvenirs d'évènements similaires causés eux aussi par Peter Hale devenu fou. Puis il se mit à penser que si jamais sa petite vie d'adolescent arrivait à son terme plus tôt que prévu, il n'avait pas fait la moitié des choses qu'il aurait aimé faire. Et dire. Surtout à ses amis. Et surtout concernant sa vie amoureuse.

— Alors tu te décides à bouger ou tu restes planté là ? Ronchonna Scott gentiment malgré l'urgence de la situation.

Stiles se retourna. Le jeune béta regardait son meilleur ami qui pivotait sa tête de droite à gauche comme si un dilemme s'imposait à lui.

# # #

Stiles s'était retourné quand on l'avait appelé. Deux petits groupes s'étaient formés. Et parmi chaque groupe, il ne voyait qu'une personne. Bryan d'un côté. Derek de l'autre. Même si le moment était mal choisi, Stiles se mit à penser que la vie lui demandait de prendre une décision. Pas seulement sur le groupe qu'il choisissait d'accompagner. Non. Surtout sur l'homme avec qui il choisirait de vivre l'amour.

Avec le blond, c'était physique, attractif. C'était comme une première fois.  
Avec le brun, c'était naturel. Ils se construisaient, s'entraidaient.  
Lequel choisir ?  
Derek Hale. Le loup. Sauvage et mystérieux.  
Ou Bryan Argent. Le chasseur. Calme et rationnel.

Stiles ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit pour fixer l'homme en face de lui. Comme une évidence qui plongea dans son cœur, Stiles fit un choix. Derek. Ça a toujours été Derek. Depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie. L'adolescent voulut se précipiter vers celui qu'il aimait, mais un craquement résonna dans la salle de classe, juste avant qu'une partie du plafond ne s'effondre. Parmi les gravats, le Griek se redressa en grognant.

La surprise avait tétanisé l'espace d'une seconde les réflexes des loups garou. Puis Scott et le reste de la meute se transformèrent instantanément et répondirent au grognement de la bête. L'attaque fut rapide. Jackson et Isaac avait surgit à droite, Scott et Boyd à gauche. Erica, sauvage, bloquait la fuite à l'arrière, laissant la voie libre à Derek qui fonça vers l'abdomen du Griek. Mais la créature possédait une force inégalable. Elle se libéra de ses entraves en expédiant ses ennemis dans la poussière, faisant vaciller sa queue reptilienne dans son dos. Les betas étaient mal en point. Les griffes de la créature avaient ouvert des plaies sur le corps. Le temps de guérison fut rapide mais ils étaient sonnés. Et restaient immobiles.

L'alpha avait été plaqué contre le mur, comme un vulgaire jouet rejeté. À quelques mètres de lui, il voyait la créature menacer un membre de sa meute. Le jeune Hale était fou de colère. Il ne subirait pas un échec. Pas cette fois. Et surtout pas lorsque la vie de Stiles était en jeu. Derek s'élança.

Le Griek était très rapide. Trop rapide. Mais Derek le fut plus encore. Un sentiment fort l'avait poussé vers l'avant. L'amour. L'alpha s'interposa entre la créature et Stiles, juste avant que l'arme mortelle ne touche l'adolescent. Juste à temps pour qu'elle l'atteigne lui plutôt que Stiles. Impact.

L'épieu s'enfonça dans sa poitrine, brisant ses cotes, déchirant sa chair, troublant sa vision sous le coup de la douleur. Derek cracha du sang qui coula sur son menton. Puis l'alpha retomba au sol comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les ficelles. La meute fut foudroyée par la violence du coup.

Le Griek, désintéressé, s'éloigna de sa victime en faisant grincer ses griffes sur le sol. Stiles se précipita sur Derek, ignorant le danger. L'adolescent passa un bras sous l'alpha pour lui relever le buste. Le blessé toussa en grimaçant de souffrance. Le cœur de Stiles se brisa.

— Ne me laisse pas, pleura Stiles. Je…Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas…

Les larmes inondaient son visage, brouillant sa vue alors qu'il voulait graver le visage du brun dans son esprit. Pour toujours.

Derek expulsa douloureusement l'air de ses poumons. Le monde n'était que douleur. Et la nuit l'appelait. Fermer les yeux était si facile et si agréable. Pourquoi cette voix lui hurlait de ne pas sombrer ? Le monde n'était que douleur. Si bien qu'il ne sentait plus la main qui serrait la sienne. Ni les lèvres qui semblaient vouloir lui insuffler à nouveau la vie. Mais celle-ci s'échappait dans la mare de sang qui se répandait sur le sol. Tout près de son cœur.


	18. Chapitre 17 - Alchimie

Note de l'auteur :

Je suis revenu et je n'avais qu'une hâte, celle d'écrire. Voici un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours et que personne ne se soit égaré en chemin. Merci à tous et bonne lecture !  
Sterekement,  
Peyrez

* * *

_**L'amour comme réponse**_

Chapitre 17 : Alchimie

* * *

— Ne me laisse pas. Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas…

Stiles ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa paniqué au milieu de son lit. Des images étaient venues dans son sommeil et avaient transformé les bribes d'un rêve en terrible cauchemar. Mais ça n'en était pas un. Les évènements de la veille repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. Le Griek qui avait foncé sur lui. Lui le maladroit constamment en train de tout gâcher. L'épieu qui se voulait mortel. Puis Derek. Le choc. Le sang. Et la douleur qu'il avait lue sur le visage de l'alpha. Les larmes. Et le sang à nouveau. Le brun mourrait.

« Derek » murmura Stiles en lui-même. Puis il se mit à pleurer.

# # #

Chris Argent avait surgit dans la salle de classe et avait fait face au Griek. Son regard était aussi froid que celui de son propre père qui détestait par-dessus tout les loups garou, qu'il qualifiait de monstres de la nature. La colère de Chris lui permit d'agir avec rapidité et efficacité. Il se jeta sur la bête, qui par surprise s'écrasa dans un fracas de verre brisé sur le sol. Allison et Lydia purent quitter le coin dans lequel elles étaient prisonnières. Un autre homme entra. Sans que son fils ne remarque sa présence, le shérif Stilinski avait accouru vers la salle de classe. Une détonation fit vibrer le plafond déjà endommagé. Le policier vida le reste du chargeur de son pistolet sur la bête. Scott et Jackson réussirent à mettre en fuite le Griek qui fut davantage obligé de disparaitre pour échapper aux véhicules de police qui faisaient crisser leurs pneus devant le lycée. La fin de la soirée avait été précipitée. Et effroyable. Chris Argent avait peiné à décrocher Stiles du corps de Derek. L'adolescent guettait le moindre signe de vie. Un léger souffle. Un faible battement de cœur. Très faible. Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Et même s'il l'aurait voulu, il avait la gorge tellement serrée qu'il était incapable de s'exprimer. La salle de classe fut vidée. Le corps de Derek fut transporté dans une camionnette blanche. À l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, Melissa tenta de dissimuler la vérité. Dans le regard de son fils qui avait accompagné son meilleur ami, l'infirmière compris l'urgence de la situation. Les autres amis de l'alpha étaient là. Une bande d'adolescents rassemblés autour de Scott. Paniqués. Suspendus aux nouvelles données par les médecins urgentistes. Les adolescents se regardaient tour à tour. Derek Hale ne pouvait pas mourir.

# # #

— _Dis maman, la pleine lune ça fait mal ?_

— _Non mon chéri, ça ne fait pas mal. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas nous sommes là. Nous serons toujours là._

_Le petit Derek se blottit sous sa couverture, réconforté par les paroles de sa mère. La femme descendit les escaliers après avoir pris soin de laisser la porte de la chambre entrebâillée. Comme toujours. _

_Un homme à la peau noire l'attendait dans l'entrée et lui ouvrit la porte quand il la vit apparaitre. La brune semblait tourmentée. Elle ne dissimula plus son inquiétude comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était avec l'un de ses enfants. Affichant un masque plus dur, elle bondit à l'extérieur sans poser le pied sur le perron du manoir. Atterrissant dans les feuilles mortes, une imposante louve fonça dans les bois. À la lueur de la pleine lune, plusieurs loups répondirent à son appel. Hurlant dans la nuit, la meute se rassembla. _

# # #

M. Harris avait eu du mal à faire garder le calme lorsque tous les élèves avaient voulu se rendre dans la salle de classe désignée comme scène de crime par le shérif Stilinski. À l'hôpital, Melissa peinait davantage encore à couvrir le secret du jeune Hale. Sa capacité de guérison ne semblait pas l'aider à se rétablir ce qui éveillait peu les soupçons malgré les réactions singulières de son corps aux différents traitements médicaux. Le brun vacillait entre la vie et la mort. L'équilibre était fragile. Et Stiles était accroché à son chevet à chaque fois que Melissa le lui permettait.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'épuisé par ses nuits tourmentées, l'adolescent s'évanouit en cours, Scott promit qu'il veillerait sur l'alpha lorsque son meilleur ami n'en avait pas la possibilité ou lorsque l'épuisement et les larmes l'obligeaient à gagner un sommeil sans rêves plus ou moins réparateur. La nuit suivante, le téléphone de Stiles vibra et le fit se réveiller en sursaut. Il avait programmé une alarme afin de demander des nouvelles de Derek à intervalles réguliers. Cette fois-là, personne ne répondit à son message. L'adolescent sauta dans un jeans, un tee-shirt et enfila ses chaussures. Puis tenta de sortir discrètement par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Aussi adroitement qu'il avait pu le faire, il descendit quelques mètres et fonça vers sa jeep en pleine nuit. Guidé par une hardiesse qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Stiles s'était empressé de rejoindre l'hôpital. Il connaissait les étages. Il connaissait les couloirs. Et la chambre dans laquelle était placé en surveillance Derek. Chaque nuit.

Sans aucune discrétion, Stiles entra à la hâte.

Deaton était là. Melissa aussi. Avec Scott. Et les autres betas. Les yeux grands ouverts, Stiles ne comprenait pas la scène. Le torse de Derek était découvert. Le petit groupe en cercle autour de lui. Melissa vint calmement prendre le nouvel arrivant par le bras. Le souffle court, il fut emmené au chevet de l'alpha. Ce fut Deaton cependant qui daigna lui expliquer.

— Stiles, il est en train de mourir.

# # #

_Le tonnerre fit trembler le sol. L'écho se répandit dans le manoir. Derek avait peur. Peur de l'orage. Et peur de voir sa mère si paniquée. Pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce fut Laura qui vint serrer son petit frère contre elle. Les autres enfants étaient avec leur père, dans la pièce voisine. Un homme entra. Le petit Derek le reconnut. James Deaton, l'ami de ses parents. La mère de famille s'était tournée vers lui._

— _Il se réveille ! Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser prendre le dessus !_

— _Je le sais. Nous ne le permettrons pas. Allan, mon fils, lui aussi est en danger. Une fois de plus nous reprendrons le contrôle. _

_# # #_

— Alors faites-le. Si vous pouvez le sauver, faîtes le.

— Tu es bien sûr de toi ? Insista Deaton. Si le contact est rompu trop tôt, ça l'achèvera. Stiles, tu es la personne qui s'apparente le plus à un proche pour Derek, tu es sûr de toi ?

— Oui…sauvez-le.

Les betas se transformèrent. Cinq loups garou portèrent leur main droite sur la poitrine de l'alpha. En grognant, les lycanthropes utilisèrent leur don de guérison pour tenter de ramener Derek. Absorber le mal dans lequel était plongé l'homme requérait de la ténacité et une résistance élevée à la douleur. Boyd et Jackson reculèrent les premiers avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Leur côté loup s'était tapis au fond d'eux pour reprendre des forces. Erica et Isaac résistèrent un court instant de plus. Scott, les yeux clos, priait pour que son ami revienne à la vie. Il ne remarqua pas que lui seul gardait encore sa main sur le corps de l'alpha. Ses veines pulsaient lourdement alors qu'il transmettait sa force à Derek.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Melissa vérifia les différents moniteurs et effectua une prise de sang à l'homme encore inanimé. Elle semblait vouloir dire que son état s'était visiblement amélioré, que l'alpha allait récupérer plus rapidement et que sa faiblesse cardiaque semblait avoir disparu. Mais personne ne l'avait écouté, hormis Stiles. Autour d'eux, les loups garou jonchaient le sol. Toute force ayant quittées leur corps pour une partie de la nuit.

# # #

_Des murmures tourbillonnèrent. Des odeurs aussi. Surtout une en particulier. Puis des sentiments désagréables s'insinuèrent. La jalousie. Puis la peur de perdre un être cher. Les bruits se firent plus précis, des voix se détachèrent du chaos. La rumeur, un souvenir déplaisant, refit surface. Deux battements de cœur dans une pièce voisine soulevèrent des questions. Un contact sur sa peau. La chaleur. Et le froid. Les sensations revinrent. Puis la conscience d'un corps trop meurtri pour pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste._

# # #

Derek ouvrit les yeux.  
Un signal sonore avait averti une infirmière. Ainsi que les adolescents avachis dans des fauteuils. Le week-end n'avait pas été reposant. Chacun veillait plus ou moins sur l'alpha et tous lui adressait des encouragements silencieux. Melissa vérifia que l'état du jeune Hale permettait de recevoir de la visite puis, comprenant l'inquiétude du groupe d'amis, elle les laissa entrer en leur faisant promettre d'être le plus calme possible. Stiles atteint le lit de Derek le premier.

Après avoir salué le chef de la meute, les amis décidèrent rapidement de laisser les deux jeunes hommes seuls. Lorsque la porte se referma, Stiles et Derek furent plongés dans le silence. Ils ne savaient quoi dire. L'alpha était trop faible pour engager la conversation, même si son pouvoir de guérison revenait et l'emplissait d'une force nouvelle. L'adolescent, lui, était trop chamboulé pour parler aussi.

Alors Derek, qui s'était souvenu de détails importants de sa vie, osa une question dont la réponse pouvait le bouleverser. En le fixant dans les yeux, il prit une inspiration puis il demanda à Stiles si Bryan et lui s'étaient embrassés. Stiles lui répondit avec sincérité.

— Non. Il ne s'est rien passé. La vérité c'est que j'espérais au fond de moi que tu réagisses…

— Est-ce que cette réaction te convient, s'empressa de dire Derek en tentant de serrer Stiles contre lui.

— Oui, souffla l'adolescent, avant que ses lèvres goutent enfin la douceur de celles de l'alpha.

# # #

Isaac fut ravi de voir que Derek semblait aller mieux. Le réveil de l'alpha l'avait mis de bonne humeur. Il le fut encore plus quand il entra dans l'appartement de son amoureux. Danny lui avait préparé une surprise. Au centre de la pièce, une petite table circulaire était dressée pour un dîner aux chandelles.

— Tout ce qu'il y a de plus romantique, tu ne trouves pas ?

Danny venait de sortir de la cuisine et accueillait l'adolescent frisé avec un large sourire. Celui qui faisait fondre le cœur d'Isaac.

— J'ai tout préparé pour que la soirée soit parfaite. Jusqu'à ton dessert préféré.

En venant l'embrasser il lui murmura à l'oreille.

— Ne va pas voir l'état de la cuisine…

Les deux s'enlacèrent avec fougue. Puis Danny invita son amoureux à s'installer. Le diner fut savouré presque en silence parce qu'Isaac posait constamment son regard sur Danny pour observer, sans rien dire, ses faits et gestes. Il était amoureux. Et la surprise le comblait de bonheur.

— Oh non ! S'esclaffa Danny. Je ne me suis pas tâché en cuisinant et ça arrive bêtement maintenant.

En se levant, il déboutonna sa chemise. Isaac haussa imperceptiblement la tête. Puis se leva à son tour.

— Ça ne fait rien…tu es bien plus à l'aise comme ça.

Le loup garou venait de plaquer ses mains sur le torse de Danny. Il parcourut du bout des doigts les côtes du jeune homme, glissa dans son dos, descendit les mains sous son pantalon, pour caresser les fesses de son amoureux. Puis il revint sur son bassin et ouvrit la boucle de sa ceinture. Danny, échauffé par ce soudain rapprochement retira à la hâte le tee-shirt de son amoureux, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Isaac fit descendre le pantalon de Danny, qui se retrouva en caleçon. Puis nu. Serré contre lui, son amoureux le poussa doucement sur le canapé. Isaac descendit alors ses lèvres vers le sexe de son amoureux qui frémissait. L'adolescent connaissait son point sensible. Et il aimait la peau douce et ambrée de Danny. Son odeur soulignée par un gel douche senteurs des iles. Isaac couvrait de baiser le corps musclé de son coéquipier de crosse, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le plaque sur le dos pour l'embrasser sur la bouche et lui retirer le reste de ses vêtements. Isaac arqua légèrement le bassin et plaça ses jambes de part et d'autre de son amoureux. Le corps entièrement soumis aux caresses sensuelles qu'il savourait les yeux fermés. Puis Danny fut plus insistant. Augmentant leur désir mutuel. Il lubrifia discrètement son entrejambe et plaqua son corps entier contre celui de son amant. Danny fit l'amour à Isaac. Langoureusement. Pendant de longues minutes. Et lorsque leur plaisir atteignit son paroxysme, ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue. Puis leur corps s'éloigna, encore tremblant d'excitation. Allongés amoureusement l'un contre l'autre, ils se laissèrent gagner par la quiétude. L'appartement fut bientôt plongé dans le noir. Seul leur souffle apaisé brisait le silence.

# # #

Lorsque le shérif avait fait irruption dans la salle de classe, il ne s'était pas posé de questions et avait tenté de sauver la vie de son fils et des personnes présentes. Pourtant, l'existence la créature l'avait abasourdi. Le père d'Allison était venu le voir avant que les renforts n'arrivent.

« Ne dîtes rien et gardez l'œil ouvert jusqu'à ce que je repasse vous voir. » La réplique avait sonné comme un ordre ou comme une mise en garde que le shérif devait suivre. Il le sentait en lui-même et n'avait rien dit. À personne. Et Chris Argent venait d'entrer dans son bureau. Il était accompagné par un homme qu'il présenta comme son frère, un adolescent et Derek Hale.

— Shérif Stilinski, je crois que nous avons des choses à vous expliquer. Je vais commencer de la manière la plus directe qu'il soit. Sachez que le monde comme vous le concevez risque d'être ébranlé. Nous, êtres humains, ne sommes pas les seuls à vivre sur cette planète. Je ne parle pas d'aliens mais de créatures surnaturelles ou mythologiques comme vous le concevez.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ?

— Une race nouvelle de loups garou.

— Loups garou ? Comprenez que ça serait difficile à croire si je ne l'avais pas moi-même vu.

— Je le comprends. Vous l'avez vu et c'est là que réside le problème. Cela vous expose à un danger plus grand. Et vous oblige, par respect pour les autres représentants de l'espèce, à protéger ce secret.

— Parce qu'il en existe d'autres ?

— Bien entendu. Mais différents de la bête malfaisante que vous avez tenté d'abattre cette nuit-là. Des loups garou plus civilisés et qui ne sont pas une menace pour les autres habitants.

— Attendez un peu ? Vous voulez dire que certains d'entre eux vivent à Beacon Hills ?

— Vous avez très bien compris. Mais sachez que l'unique danger vient du Griek, la créature qui est à l'origine de tous ces meurtres.

Le shérif resta quelques minutes silencieux, immobile sur le fauteuil de son bureau. Il tentait d'assimiler toutes ces informations déconcertantes. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

— Je comprends mieux la barbarie des scènes de crimes. Les victimes mutilées, le sang maculant les murs…

— Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour arrêter ce monstre. Et je ne reculerai devant rien, avoua Derek.

— Votre aide n'est pas de refus. Ces meurtres inquiètent beaucoup de monde. Même par-delà Beacon Hills. Et nous sommes en sous-effectif depuis plusieurs jours. Certains policiers ont dû être enfermés pour comportement injurieux et absurde. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe ici. Certaines personnes en dehors de ce poste de police commencent aussi à éprouver les mêmes symptômes.

— Comment cela ? Interrogea Jules.

— Ils devenaient…étranges. Un de mes coéquipiers est retourné sur une scène de crime pour faire disparaitre les traces et les preuves. Je l'ai interpellé mais il ne semblait pas conscient. Comme s'il effectué des gestes mécaniques.

Les révélations du shérif interpellèrent Jules Argent. Puis il comprit alors un élément essentiel quant à leur ennemi. En se tournant vers son frère, il devina que lui aussi venait de tirer la même conclusion.

— Ce doit être que le pouvoir psychique du Griek qui affecte les habitants, les obligeant à commettre des actes dont ils n'ont pas conscience, annonça l'ainé.

— Comme s'ils étaient sous son influence, continua Chris. C'est une forme de soumission mentale. Certainement un reliquat du lien qui relie un Kanima à son maître. Le Griek s'étant affranchi de cela, il n'en est que plus dangereux.

Un policier entra en trombe dans le bureau.

— Shérif ! Un autre corps a été retrouvé ! Apparemment c'est pas joli à voir.

L'homme interpellé se leva rapidement, vérifia son arme et son insigne et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce en passant devant le petit groupe formé par les Argent et Derek. Avant de partir en vitesse, il se retourna.

— Une dernière chose. Est-ce que mon fils est impliqué dans tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il risque sa vie ?

Derek affronta le regard du père et lui répondit avec fermeté.

— Oui.

# # #

Le cadavre n'en était pas un. Pas entièrement du moins. Le shérif découvrit la majeure partie du corps, pourtant la scène de carnage témoignait que des membres avaient été arrachés. Du buste sanglant s'échappait les viscères de la victime. Du moignon de son bras ressortait l'os. Le crane avait été broyé. La mort avait dû être immédiate. En voyant la barbarie subies par la débouille, on ne pouvait qu'imaginer la souffrance causée par de telles mutilations. Du bruit à l'extérieur attira l'attention du shérif et de son coéquipier. Ils sortirent avec précaution. Un homme s'agitait étrangement dans le jardin. À voir l'état de ses vêtements, il avait dû traverser la haie qui séparait les deux voisins. Quand il convulsa sur le sol, le shérif appela les secours. Beacon Hills s'enfonçait vers des jours sombres. Et comme pour confirmer la pensée du shérif, dans le ciel, le tonnerre gronda. Faisant échos dans l'air chaud et les nuages noirs.

# # #

Après avoir rendu visite au shérif, Derek était rentré avec Deaton au manoir. Sur le trajet, il lui avait annoncé vouloir lui parler. Le jeune Hale pensa aux souvenirs que le coma avait rappelé à sa mémoire. Et il comptait bien poser quelques questions au mystérieux vétérinaire.

— Qui es-tu réellement, demanda l'alpha sans détour.

— Comment ça, qui je suis ? Tu me connais, Derek. Allan Deaton, c'est comme cela que l'on m'appelle.

— Ne joue pas les fantômes. Qui es-tu pour ma famille ? Je sais que ton père connaissait mes parents. Je me souviens de certaines choses. Des images floues de mon passé. Quelque-chose est arrivé alors que j'étais enfant.

— Il y a des secrets qu'il est dangereux de connaître Derek. Ma famille connaissait la tienne et je ne m'en suis jamais caché. Mais tu n'es pas prêt à connaître certaines choses. Beacon Hills a ses mystères. Et nos familles aussi.

— Mes parents sont morts ainsi que mes frères et mes sœurs, mes tantes, mes cousins... Déclara l'alpha d'une voix tremblante. Quels secrets protèges-tu encore alors que je suis le seul Hale encore en vie ?

— Je ne peux rien te dire Derek. J'en suis désolé, mais je t'assure que nous sommes dans le même camp, conclut le vétérinaire.

— Je garderais toujours un œil sur toi, Deaton. Un jour je comprendrai ces secrets qui planent sur ma famille. Avec ou sans ton aide. Mais aujourd'hui, nous devons mettre un terme aux machinations de Peter.

# # #

En fin de semaine, la meute fut à nouveau rassemblée dans le salon du manoir. Jules Argent était debout. Il venait de poser un cadre sur la table. Les filles furent les plus curieuses mais attendirent avant de poser des questions sur le mystérieux objet que l'oncle d'Allison avait couché à côté de lui.

Contrairement à son habitude, Derek était installé dans un fauteuil moelleux, Stiles tout contre lui. L'alpha avait prétexté souffrir de ses blessures pour avoir la meilleure place. Et même si tous savaient qu'il était quasiment rétabli, personne n'osa le rabrouer. Les amis étaient heureux de sentir que le brun se rapprochait d'eux de jours en jours. Moins sombre qu'à l'ordinaire, Derek Hale remontait d'un fossé que son oncle avait creusé pour lui. Les bavardages et chamailleries amicales furent cependant tus par Jules.

— J'ai trouvé un moyen de détruire le Griek. J'ai pu traduire les dernières pages du manuscrit. Mais nous n'aurons le droit qu'à un unique essai. Le bestiaire précise que l'arme pour tuer une telle créature est offerte par la nature. J'ai ensuite trouvé ce symbole en bas de page, expliqua Jules en indiquant un triangle noir. Il me semble que cette marque commence à nous être familière, et jusqu'à présent, elle nous a guidés vers de précieux indices. La dernière phrase nous sera peut-être salvatrice.

Ne voulant pas faire durer le suspense et agacer l'assemblée, Jules releva le cadre qu'il avait apporté en annonçant :

— L'aconit féroce est la clé.

Lydia le reconnut. Le cadeau de Lyam. Le dernier spécimen de cette espèce. La plantation était partie en fumée mais une petite fleur bleue avait survécu, épinglée sur un carré de liège et protégée dans le cadre.

— Nous pouvons fabriquer une arme à partir de cette substance mortelle pour le Griek, déclara Chris. Deaton jouera l'alchimiste comme il sait le faire. Et je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de pouvoir compléter sa collection de gris-gris et de poudres en tout genre. Cependant, nous avons autre chose à vous dire, continua-t-il afin d'attirer à nouveau l'attention après sa boutade.

— Après les blessures qu'a subit Derek, Chris et moi avons pensé qu'il était judicieux de mettre l'orgueil des Hale de côté et de demander de l'aide, enchaina Jules. Nous avons fait venir un chasseur expérimenté pour nous prêter main forte. Et j'ose espérer que d'autres nous apporterons leur soutien, ajouta-t-il en regardant Scott.

La petite amie du jeune McCall ne comprit pas pourquoi son oncle l'avait regardé ainsi. Pourtant Scott semblait avoir compris de quoi il parlait. Les deux hommes avaient préparé quelque chose et Allison n'en savait rien.

Matt et Juliette tournaient le dos à la porte d'entrée et ils furent les derniers à se lever pour découvrir l'inconnu que Chris et Jules avaient invité au manoir. Un homme aux allures plutôt mondaines s'était avancé vers le petit groupe avant de distinguer une personne en particulier.

— Bonjour Juliette.

— Papa… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?


	19. Chapitre 18 - Alliance

Note de l'auteur : Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à avancer l'écriture en conjuguant ma vie personnelle, le travail et les études. En espérant que vous lirez encore avec plaisir. La fin de cette fanfiction approche puisqu'elle ne comptera que 23 chapitres. Bonne lecture à tous !  
Amicalement,  
Peyrez

* * *

_**L'amour comme réponse**_

Chapitre 18 : Alliance

* * *

La jeune fille fut stupéfiée par la présence de l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Richard Stone se tenait debout dans le salon du manoir des Hale.

— Papa… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir entendu me dire bonjour. Tes amis sont plus chaleureux que tu ne l'es avec ton propre père. Et pour répondre à ta question, il me semble que la situation est devenue catastrophique dans cette ville.

Juliette se leva sans réelle conviction pour embrasser son père. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas fait ce déplacement seulement dans le but de venir en aide à la meute. Il avait été très clair, plusieurs semaines auparavant, les histoires de Beacon Hills ne le concernaient pas. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui vraisemblablement.

Derek s'était avancé lui aussi pour accueillir l'homme. L'alpha avait été renseigné par l'ainé des Argent que du renfort allait arriver en ville. Le jeune Hale avait donné son autorisation de faire du manoir le point de rassemblement de l'alliance. Ainsi, Richard annonça que deux chasseurs appelés en secret viendraient les rejoindre le lendemain. La meute se dispersa lorsque les informations furent transmises. Matt vit l'embarras dans le regard de Juliette, qui sur la demande de son père, fut obligée de le suivre. Boyd aurait voulu sourire à Erica qui s'était levé à son tour mais il était plongé dans ses pensées. La meute se dispersa lorsque Scott demanda à partir. Son amoureuse resta avec son père et son oncle tandis que Stiles réclamait lui aussi à rester au manoir, près de Derek. Le jeune McCall fut le premier à s'éloigner dans le petit bois autour de la propriété et à s'assoir au volant de sa voiture. Il avait semblé soucieux durant toute la discussion, et il l'était encore plus à mesure qu'il approchait de chez lui. Il devait rentrer et retrouver sa mère.

# # #

Scott descendit de la voiture à la hâte mais entra avec précaution dans la maison, prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte d'entrée, ni de faire grincer les marches de l'escalier. Il posa ses affaires dans sa chambre et prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Assis sur son lit, il tenta de combattre le sentiment d'impuissance qui le rongeait et chercha des solutions viables à ses problèmes. Il n'en trouva pas. Les bizarreries qu'il côtoyait maintenant depuis plus d'un an n'apportaient que des ennuis et aucun remède au mal qui frappait sa mère. L'ombre d'une solution s'esquissa dans son esprit. Mais il était hors de question d'en arriver là. Il la rejeta.

L'adolescent passa doucement la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. Sa mère dormait et il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Pourtant son instinct maternel lui fit sentir la présence de son fils. Elle ouvrit les yeux en toussant, le bras recouvrant sa poitrine comme pour retenir la douleur. Les premiers médicaments qu'elle prenait rendaient sensible cette partie de son corps. Expulser trop violemment l'air la faisait donc souffrir. Melissa avait pourtant bonne mine ce jour-là, et même si elle était toujours souriante, la voir en meilleure forme ravissait l'adolescent.

— Tu as bien dormi, M'man ?

— Ça va mon chéri et toi ? Vous avez trouvé une solution…

La femme n'osait que rarement prononcer les mots en rapport avec les histoires de loups garou dont elle avait eu connaissance sans l'avoir voulu.

— Disons que nous avons de l'aide maintenant mais que rien n'est joué. Tu ne dois pas penser à ça.

— Comment ne pas penser que mon fils risque sa vie à l'extérieur ?

— Je fais attention maman, on veille les uns sur les autres tu sais.

— Et tu veilles aussi sur moi, dit-elle en prenant la main de son fils.

— Je suis en colère que tu sois prisonnière de ton corps, et en colère qu'on ne puisse rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

— Le cancer a refreiné sa progression, je vais aller mieux, je te le promets. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce mot, mon chéri, ajouta Melissa en voyant la grimace de son fils.

— Et si je t'apportais quelque chose à manger, confortablement installée dans ton lit ?

— C'est gentil mais j'ai une meilleure idée. Je vais descendre avec toi dans la cuisine. J'ai une folle envie de pancakes et sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es pas le roi des fourneaux, mon chéri.

Melissa se leva comme si elle n'était pas souffrante. En enfilant un gilet, elle fit taire l'expression mécontente de son fils avec un sourire radieux dont elle avait le secret.

# # #

Stiles et Derek avait profité du départ de leurs amis pour s'isoler et jusqu'au soir même, les deux amoureux purent être seuls un moment. Cela n'avait pas été le cas depuis le réveil de Derek et leur courte étreinte alors que l'alpha était encore sur le lit d'hôpital. Dans la cuisine, alors qu'il voyait le brun s'approcher, Stiles afficha un large sourire. Une expression de joie qui manquait sur son visage depuis quelques temps.

Lorsque leur couple avait éclaté, Stiles s'était renfermé. Il n'avait plus abordé le sujet, il n'avait pas pleuré sur l'épaule d'un ami et il n'avait pas non plus détruit les souvenirs de Derek sous le coup de la colère. L'adolescent avait camouflé sa peine et les émotions qui l'avaient tiraillé. Au quotidien très expressif et peu discret, Stiles n'avait rien laissé paraître. Les torrents de larmes l'avaient pourtant maintenu éveillé plusieurs nuits, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse d'aimer le jeune Hale ou qu'il s'en persuade. Puis Derek avait failli mourir, et le quitter à tout jamais. Lorsqu'il avait vu l'alpha agoniser, Stiles ne s'était jamais senti aussi dévasté. À l'exception d'une nuit profondément triste qu'il avait passé à l'hôpital plusieurs années auparavant. La nuit où il avait été présent lorsque sa mère avait quitté ce monde. Perdre Derek aurait été le malheur de trop. Il serait mort avec lui.

Ses pensées sombres furent soudainement chassées par un sentiment merveilleusement puissant. Derek l'embrassait. Stiles éprouva alors toutes les sensations qu'il avait mises de côté. Il se rappela la douceur des lèvres de Derek, l'odeur de sa peau et le frisson que lui procurait son souffle au creux du cou. Il se laissa aller à ses caresses tremblantes d'envie et à l'amour qu'il ressentait dans ses étreintes. Avaient-ils réellement cessé de s'aimer un jour ?

Mais Stiles et Derek n'osaient plus se dire trois simples mots. Ils se les montraient et pour le moment cela suffisait à faire qu'ils se sentent bien l'un avec l'autre.

# # #

En fin de journée, Allison et Erica se rejoignirent devant la maison de Lydia, qui leur ouvrit la porte avant même qu'elles aient sonnée. Elles furent invitées à se rendre à l'étage et rapidement, les trois adolescentes se trouvèrent réunies sur le lit de Lydia. Allison et Erica avaient été ravies que la rousse propose une soirée filles pour oublier les difficultés du quotidien. Elles avaient invité Juliette mais celle-ci avait dû rester avec son père.

Lydia fut la première à entamer la discussion. Une soirée filles signifiait aussi parler de garçons. La jeune Martin s'empressa de parler de Jackson.

— Je voulais vous dire quelque chose et avec tout ce qui est arrivé, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps. Jackson m'aime, il me l'a dit. C'est la première fois qu'il ose parler de ce qu'il ressent pour moi !

Lydia avait piaillé la nouvelle comme une jeune adolescente l'aurait fait en annonçant qu'elle sortait avec son premier petit ami. Allison et Erica étaient très contentes pour leur amie et partagèrent sa joie en imitant gentiment Jackson en train de parler à son amoureuse.

— Ne vous moquez pas les filles, il était adorable !

Les trois amies se laissèrent tomber en arrière pour fixer le plafond et cesser de rire. Puis Erica prit une voix plus calme et parla pour elle-même autant que pour ses deux amies.

— Boyd m'inquiète en ce moment. Il est très distant. Il a constamment l'esprit ailleurs et je vois bien que ses pensées sont mauvaises. Il refuse de me dire ce qui le perturbe tant. Je sais que Derek nous sollicite beaucoup mais il y a autre chose.

Avant qu'un silence pesant ne s'installe, Allison changea de sujet et la discussion s'orienta vers le clan des Argent. L'adolescente, heureuse de retrouver un semblant de famille, avait été également rassurée de voir que son cousin Bryan n'interférait pas dans le couple que reformaient Stiles et Derek.

— Tu crois que ton oncle en sait plus qu'il ne laisse paraître ? demanda subitement Lydia. J'y ai toujours beaucoup réfléchi et je crois que Beacon Hills et les anciennes familles cachent des choses du passé.

— Tout ce que je sais, vous le savez aussi. Et pour être franche, j'ai aussi cette impression. Comme j'ai l'impression qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

Toujours allongées sur le lit, les adolescentes imaginèrent à voix haute ce qu'aurait été la vie à Beacon Hills si Peter avait succombé dans l'incendie du manoir plusieurs années auparavant. Leurs suppositions et leurs rêveries trouvèrent écho en chacune d'elle, marquées d'une manière ou d'une autre par les évènements peu commun auxquels elles avaient fait face. Bientôt, la discussion devint murmure puis, tard dans la nuit, les amies s'endormirent.

# # #

Le lendemain matin, Erica déposa ses deux amies au cabinet vétérinaire de Deaton. Celui-ci avait une tâche de la plus haute importance à effectuer et il avait besoin du sérieux et de la minutie dont pouvaient faire preuve Allison et Lydia. Lorsqu'elles furent rentrées, les deux jeunes filles comprirent aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait. Sur la table d'auscultation, Deaton avait couché le cadre contenant l'aconit bleu rapporté d'Inde. L'arme serait fabriquée ce jour. La menace représentée par le Griek avait une unique chance d'être éradiquée, et les trois personnes qui se tenaient au-dessus de la petite fleur en avaient parfaitement conscience. L'homme prit le cadre avec délicatesse pour le retourner. Les attaches étaient usées par le temps et se dégagèrent facilement. Quelques gestes plus tard et le dernier spécimen d'aconit féroce fut libéré de sa protection.

— Il va falloir distiller la fleur pour récupérer son essence. Comme pour la fabrication d'un poison, précisa Deaton. Et j'aurais besoin de vous.

Les deux adolescentes suivirent alors à la lettre les instructions de l'homme qui se révélait alchimiste plus que vétérinaire. La tâche était délicate. Il fallait manipuler la fleur sans l'abimer et la placer dans une fiole. Celle-ci devait être reliée à une seconde fiole remplie d'eau. Deaton allumait déjà la flamme sous celle-ci pour transformer l'eau en vapeur. Lydia et Allison étaient de bonnes élèves, elles avaient suivi le cours du professeur Harris lorsqu'il avait détaillé le processus de distillation. Mais aujourd'hui, elles ne fabriquaient pas de l'huile essentielle de rose mais bien un poison mortel pour le Griek. Le peu de sommeil et l'importance de l'acte rendirent parfois les gestes des adolescentes un peu confus mais elles tentèrent de masquer les marques de fatigue. Concentré, Deaton fixa un troisième flacon relié à la fiole contenant l'aconit. Puis il se recula. Et patienta. Les volutes de vapeur s'imprégnèrent de l'essence de la fleur puis redevinrent gouttelettes et glissèrent dans le dernier récipient. Celui qui allait séparer l'eau et l'huile précieuse. Les deux adolescentes fixèrent le processus qui s'avérait tout aussi lent que primordial. Lorsque plus aucune goutte d'huile ne fut créée, Deaton souffla sur la flamme. Avec délicatesse, il se saisit le petit flacon d'aconit féroce et le reboucha. L'opération fut terminée.

Allison sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle lut le message de Scott. Sans prendre garde à l'endroit où elle posait sa main, la jeune fille se brûla soudainement en effleurant la fiole qui avait contenu l'eau bouillante. Dans un geste de surprise et de douleur, elle balaya l'air et bouscula un objet présent sur la table d'auscultation. L'alambic de verre se brisa sur le sol.

— Deaton, je suis désolée ! S'exclama la jeune fille en se massant la main.

— Ce n'est rien, rassure toi il ne doit rester que quelques gouttes d'aconit, nous n'avons rien perdu. Le flacon est à l'abri, la rassura l'homme en pointant du doigt l'armoire médicale verrouillée.

Lydia avait sursauté en entendant le bruit de verre éparpillé sur le sol, et elle s'était empressé de rejoindre son amie.

— Passe toi la main sous l'eau froide, ça devrait te soulager, conseilla la rousse.

— Je veux nettoyer ce désordre avant. Je crois que Deaton tient beaucoup à son matériel.

Les deux jeunes filles manipulaient les morceaux de verre à main nue. Allison ne sentit pas un des bris de verre lui entailler légèrement la main. Celle-ci était déjà endolorie par la brûlure. Mais la jeune Argent remarqua vite les quelques traces de sang sur le carrelage.

— C'est toi ou c'est moi qui me suis coupé ? Demanda-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

Lydia émit un petit cri de douleur et voulut porter son doigt à la bouche avant de se reprendre.

— Je crois que c'est nous, répondit alors la rousse. Même Stiles aurait été plus adroit que nous.

Les deux adolescents allèrent passer leur coupure sous l'eau. Dans le bac d'émail blanc, leur sang et quelques gouttes d'aconit furent bientôt nettoyés par le filet d'eau qui s'écoulait sur leur main.

# # #

Lorsqu'elles quittèrent Deaton, Allison et Lydia avaient toutes les deux prévu de rejoindre leur amoureux. Mais la rousse était sans nouvelle de Jackson. Alors que Scott avait envoyé un message à la jeune Argent pour lui dire qu'il l'attendait en ville, dans le centre commercial. Lorsqu'elle gara sa voiture près de l'entrée, Allison remarqua plusieurs policiers qui semblaient surveiller les allers et venues des passants.

La jeune fille rejoignit Scott au premier étage. L'escalier mécanique la rapprochait de lui, lorsqu'un mouvement de foule attira leur attention. L'un contre l'autre, Scott et Allison tendirent l'oreille. Les mots « policier, armé et fou » finirent par les inquiéter eux aussi. Tout comme le grabuge qui s'éleva dans le grand magasin de produits culturels, de livres et de jeux-vidéos et qui fut suivit d'un coup de feu. Le jeune beta et la chasseuse se mirent à courir. Droit le vers le danger. Plus courageux que raisonnés. Au milieu du rayon réservé aux CDs en tout genre, un homme en uniforme, l'écume aux lèvres, vociférait des propos incompréhensibles en tirant à tort et à travers. Personne ne semblait avoir été blessé par une balle perdue, mais les clients couchés au sol étaient trop terrorisés pour foncer vers la sortie.

— Derek n'est pas loin, nous sommes venus ici avec ton père, Stiles et le shérif. Il a certainement entendu tout ce qui se passait, murmura Scott.

Puis alors qu'une femme s'était levée pour fuir, le coup de feu partit. L'inconnue fut touchée à la jambe. Sa course fut stoppée nette et elle cria de douleur, les yeux embués de larmes de peur. Le policier fou ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas avoir de but précis. Alors, il remarqua soudain un adolescent blond qui était resté en retrait mais qui semblait ne pas vouloir se mettre à l'abri. Comme s'il l'avait reconnu, l'homme en uniforme braqua son arme sur lui. En même temps que la détente fut pressée, l'adolescent avait sauté dans les rayons, renversant leur contenu dans un vacarme ahurissant. Scott et Allison s'était eux aussi mis à l'abri derrière les étalages. Et l'homme commençait à les renverser tous pour retrouver l'adolescent qu'il avait pris pour cible. Scott pensa à voix haute.

— Jackson, ne fais pas l'idiot et reste caché !

Puis un autre bruit de chute résonna dans le magasin. Avant que le silence ne suive. Et ne sois rompu par le bruit de pas précipités.

Les secours étaient là. Le beta reconnut la voix de Derek qui avait dû immobiliser le policier fou, et celle du shérif qui avait accompagné Chris Argent à la recherche de sa fille. Le chasseur, bien qu'ami de la meute, semblait particulièrement en colère que la jeune fille se retrouve encore une fois en danger.

Profitant de l'instant qui leur était accordé, Scott, à genoux près d'Allison, se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. La jeune femme le regardait droit dans les yeux, comme s'ils allaient se quitter prochainement. Alors, le jeune McCall prit sa main dans la sienne et même si sa voix fut tremblante, ses mots furent d'une sincérité sans faille. Il parla avec son cœur.

— Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire maintenant. Pas à un autre moment mais maintenant. Ici, parce que je suis avec toi malgré tout ce qui se passe autour de nous.

L'adolescent sortit quelque chose de sa poche sans même la regarder. Allison ne découvrit l'objet que lorsque son amoureux le lui plaça au creux de la main. Elle ouvrit la petite boite en retenant sa respiration. Les mots de Scott parvenaient tout juste à se frayer un chemin dans sa tête.

— Allison, promet-moi qu'on va s'en sortir, et faire de cette alliance une réalité future...

Se serrant plus fort les mains, les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent et se firent cette promesse silencieuse.

# # #

La journée avait été particulière. Et stressante. L'agression par le policier avait semé le doute sur les alliés potentiels que la meute avait dans la lutte à venir. Le shérif avait assuré, par l'intermédiaire de son fils, que les forces de la police pourraient les soutenir le moment venu. Mais l'idée plaisait peu à Derek qui ne voulait pas mêler les habitants de Beacon Hills aux dangers que représentait le Griek. Dans le pub tenu par la mère de Bryan Argent, cela faisait deux heures que deux nouveaux chasseurs avaient rejoint Richard Stone et s'étaient présenté à la meute. Chris avait dévisagé les inconnus comme pour jauger leurs intentions. Faire appel à une autre famille de chasseurs lui avait paru la solution la plus adaptée à lui et son frère. Pourtant lorsque l'on était en présence de Richard Stone, on ne se trouvait jamais complétement rassuré. Mais le père de Juliette avait précisé avoir contacté deux de ses meilleurs collaborateurs. Et ces hommes pourraient peut-être éviter à des personnes nettement moins préparées de participer au combat. Ce fut ce à quoi Boyd pensa en observant l'assurance qu'ils affichaient. Peut-être que le mauvais pressentiment qui le rongeait allait s'estomper pour ne devenir qu'un doute infime. Mais depuis sa plus tendre enfance, aucune de ses obscures présomptions n'avaient donné place à autre chose que le malheur. Un dernier allié rejoignit le groupe. Et la tension à son arrivée monta d'un cran. Mike, bien que prévenu de la présence de Richard Stone, ne put s'empêcher de le toiser.

— Je suis dans votre camp, précisa l'alpha. Il me semble important de mettre un terme à tout ça avant que les répercussions ne franchissent les limites de Beacon Hills. Notre simple présence ici atteste déjà d'un échec.

Derek sourcilla. Il avait toujours détesté la suffisance de Mike. Pourtant, il avait accepté les arguments de Scott de faire appel à un alpha supplémentaire pour maitriser le Griek. Le calme s'installa rapidement dans les esprits. Les choses étaient claires pour tous. L'alliance était temporaire. Mais nécessaire.

Le temps semblait suspendu entre le soleil et la grisaille. Avant l'heure du dîner, la meute et ses nouveaux alliés sortirent devant le pub. Derek eut une étrange sensation qu'il ne parvint pas à comprendre, ne pouvant réfléchir avec le bruit de la circulation. Mais lorsque les véhicules qui leur bloquaient la vue furent passés, les amis découvrirent avec effroi le groupe qui les regardait.

Sur le trottoir d'en face, leurs ennemis s'étaient eux aussi réunis. Une femme brune leur adressait un sourire narquois. Les adolescents rassemblés autour de Derek reconnurent Virgine. À ses côtés, un grand blond aux épaules larges faisait craquer les articulations de ses doigts. Il s'appelait Vladimir. Deux hommes plus stoïques les accompagnaient. Allison, Scott et Erica reconnurent leurs agresseurs, ceux qui avaient pris le même vol pour la France et qui les avaient suivis jusqu'à chez Jules Argent. Un quatrième homme, inconnu, complétait le groupe. Avant que d'autres ne les rejoignent. Puis aux yeux de tous, le groupe rassemblé écarta les rangs pour laisser passer un des leurs.

Derek crispa les poings et sentit ses amis retenir leur souffle à ses côtés. Peter Hale avait dépassé ses alliés avec froideur, comme un monarque l'aurait fait devant ses sujets. Le Griek avait tombé le masque et le maître affichait son vrai visage.

De part et d'autre de l'avenue principale de Beacon Hills, les deux clans s'affrontèrent du regard. Et les loups garou écoutèrent avec attention le battement des cœurs qui pulsaient autour d'eux. Comme la litanie lugubre des tambours de guerre.


End file.
